


One for All (No Matter Who You Are)

by Passing_Ghost_Friend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canon doesn’t hit until chapter 32, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dont mess with this cinnamon roll, Eevee is Sakura, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He has a whole army of Pokémon, He nicknames every friend he makes, Iida has red eyes, Izuku Loves Pokemon, Izuku is a great trainer, LIKE TOO MUCH, Magikarp is Koi, Manga version of Iida, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Mimikyu is Kyu, Not Beta Read, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon loves Izuku, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Riolu is Anubis, adorable izuku, kind of crack just from the number, literally he has so much Pokémon, more to come - Freeform, the red hits different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passing_Ghost_Friend/pseuds/Passing_Ghost_Friend
Summary: Izuku is quirkless and has been told he won’t become a hero or a Pokémon trainer.Now, he can’t wait to prove them wrong! He will make a difference! Together with his team of Pokémon, he will catch the all! With the power of friendship!No one is expecting a quiet boy to walk into UA with an army of Pokémon behind him!Previously title Deku, the first Quirkless Pro Hero and Pokemon TrainerBut I changed title since he won’t be quirkless for long... yeah my mind can’t keep up with my ideas.





	1. Kyu!

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t stop. I see a lot of Pokémon crossover fics with BNHA and I figure why not put my own spin on it.
> 
> *Updates once a week*
> 
> But this is early chapter.

In this world 80 percent of the world had superpowers called quirks. It could range from reading in the dark to being able to withstand the weight of a building. But 20 percent of the world didn’t have these kinds of powers, they are normal and don’t have any quirks to call their own. Not only do people have powers, but also they are creatures called Pokémon living amongst everyone. Some people with quirks aim to become heroes, Pokémon trainers, or a combination of both. Heroes that use the help of Pokémon along with their quirks to bring down evil and save civilians. In this world, Izuku dreamed of becoming a hero and a great Pokémon trainer. But he was quirkless and didn’t have a single Pokémon yet. This brings us to the beginning of our story.

“Useless Deku! Where are you? Get back here!” Kacchan shouted with his cyndaquil right behind him while he walked around the forest. Izuku hid from him behind a bush that helpfully looked like his hair, so that was a plus. He shed some tears as he heard Kacchan footsteps grow farther and farther away from him. He sniffed as he peered over the bush.

No sight of Kacchan. He sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and sank to the ground. Ever since he got diagnosed as quirkless a few weeks ago, everything had changed with him. He started attacking him with cyndaquil’s moves and his explosions. He started finding places to hide around the school and around the park just in cases like these where Kacchan would hunt him down for no reason at all.

Izuku slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with bright blue ones. Shocked, he let out a loud gasp upon seeing the mythical Pokémon, Mew!

Mew smiled before flying around his head and twirling in the air. Izuku stood up, but then Mew flew past some trees deeper into the forest. 

“H-hey wait!” Izuku called out to the psychic pink Pokémon when it flew ahead of him. Izuku chased after it through the bushes, along the trees, and pushed through some vines. Only to find himself tripping over a branch. Izuku fell to the ground to find he didn’t see Mew anymore.

Just then, he hears Kacchan’s yell of Deku close. He bolts up from the ground and begins to walk softly in a different direction. Eventually he comes to an abandoned shrine that seemed to not have been there before. But with Kacchan’s explosion sounds coming near him, he dashed toward it.

He hid behind a stone statue of Arceus the best he could before he heard a small sound.

“Kyu?” 

He turned to see a Mimikyu peering around the corner of the stone statue. The Mimikyu looked at him as he looked back at them. “H-hi. My name is Izuku.” 

“DEKU!” A shout that sounded much closer than before came from right behind them. Mimikyu looked at Izuku’s trembling frame and the angry shout’s source before nodding. 

Mimikyu chirped, “Mimi!” Before tugging Izuku’s shirt bottom with its shadow hand, and pointing toward the abandoned shrine.

“Are you sure?” Izuku asked. Mimikyu nodded with their disguise on before leading the way towards the entrance. “Okay. I’ll follow you.”

Izuku trailed after Mimikyu as they went inside the small dark shrine. Mimikyu took off into one of the rooms at the end of the hall and he ran into it right after them. They sat in silence as they heard Kacchan go inside the abandoned shrine. Izuku curled up tight into a ball befor he heard confused anger shouts. Curiously, he peeked out the door to find a hilarious sight.

Kacchan was hanging upside down in the air while his cyndaquil was on the ground trying to get him down. He was shouting to whatever or whoever had a grip on his leg to let go of him. Cyndaquil was panicking as Kacchan was brought higher into the air before he was tossed, only to land in another invisible figure’s grip. The game of catch seem to go on forever while Izuku watched on trying to keep his giggles silent. Soon he was finally dropped on the ground. Once he was on the ground, he scooped up his pokemon and ran out the shrine while screaming out that he wanted a rematch.

Izuku seemed to brighten up as his bulky ran out the door. He finally laughed wholeheartedly before wiping a happy tear from his eye. He turned to look down at the Mimikyu, “Thank you. I could have been hurt without your help. Thanks for saving me! You are my hero.” Izuku said gratefully to the blushing Mimikyu that tried to cover the redness coming through its disguise with its their shadow hands.

Then Mimikyu introduced Izuku to the ones who caused the mischief. There was a shuppet, a gastly, a phantump, and a litwick. Izuku said hello to each of them and thanked them for their help. Litwick then invited Izuku to play with them with a gesture of their arm. Izuku smiled and played with the ghost Pokémon until the sunset.

“Well, it’s getting late. But I promise to come back to play with you guys!” Izuku said goodbye and headed home. It took him a little longer with the change of route, but eventually he ended up at his front door.

Inko opened the door in hysterics, “Oh, Izuku! I thought something terrible happened! I was about to call in some help to find you! Are you okay?!”

Izuku said, “Sorry, mom. I was playing with my Pokémon friends.”

Inko sighed and smiled softly at her son seeing his flushed face. She was so happy he found some Pokémon friends. Before saying, “Well next time, make sure to no worry me by staying out this late, ok?”

“Okay!” Izuku said, smiling at the thought that he gets to see his new friends tomorrow.

*

Izuku did indeed visit his new friends the next day. And the next day. And the day after that. It became a regular routine for him to visit the abandoned shrine to see his friends. He even gave them nicknames! Shiro for Shuppet, Nyx for Gastly, Willow for Phantump, and Amethyst for Litwick. Mimikyu had the privilege of first having the first nickname given, Kyu.

Each day he avoided Kacchan and went straight to the shrine. Until one day, Kacchan caught onto what Deku was doing and where exactly he was going. So he followed the nerd to the abandoned shrine, and came to the conclusion that Deku set up that trap for him the last time he went there.

“HEY DEKU! GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT BACK HERE!” Kacchan said as he ran up to Deku before yanking him back onto the ground. Deku gasped in pain and shock from being thrown back to the ground on his way inside his safe place.

“THINK ABOUT THIS THE NEXT TIME YOU IGNORE ME, YOU USELESS DEKU!” Kacchan yelled out before punching Deku. Deku braced for the next impact by closing his eyes and placing his arms over his face. But the impact never came. He peered over his arm to see Mimikyu attacking Kacchan with Astonish and Shadow Sneak. The others stayed behind in case Kyu needed help.

Kacchan got up from the double attack to bring out cyndaquil, but he saw the group of ghost Pokémon ready to tag in to the fight. He only had one Pokémon, and he didn’t want to waste their health onto these creepy ghosts. He scoffed before heading in the direction of his house. Not before saying, “This doesn’t change that fact that you can’t become a hero or Pokémon trainer for that matter.”

When Kacchan left, Izuku apologized to his ghost friends about the commotion and trouble he had caused. He stayed to play for a while before heading home early. The ghost Pokémon were worried about him, but the most worried was Kyu. So Kyu snuck out and followed Izuku home, dodging people on the streets. Kyu arrived at Izuku’s apartment before finding out he can’t just open the door, so he found a better option.

When Izuku was in his room, he heard a small knock on his window. He looked at the window to see....Kyu?

Izuku opened the window to let the Pokémon inside. “Kyu? What are you doing here?”  
“Kyu! Kyu!” Mimikyu said as he moved toward Izuku gesturing to his face. Izuku covered the spot with the bandage with his hand. 

“Don’t worry, I’m okay now,” Izuku said to receive a breath of relief from the Pokémon. Then the Pokémon seemed to be reminded of something as it’s eyes searched the room.

“Kyu? Kyu!” Mimikyu said as they finally found what they were searching for. A pokeball.

“What?” Izuku asked softly as Mimikyu placed the pokeball in his hands. “Do you...want to become my Pokémon?”

“Kyu!” Mimikyu nodded happily in agreement.

Izuku cried real tears as he captured his friend. I...2...3...Poof. 

....HE HAD A POKÉMON! HIS FIRST POKEMON!

Izuku cried out in joy as he released Mimikyu from the pokeball. He hugged Mimikyu with overflowing happiness.

Inko rushed in to make sure her son was alright only to see him cuddling a Mimikyu to his chest.

“MOM! Mom! I have a Pokémon!” Izuku said as he hugged his friend, Kyu. Kyu looked so happy. ‘My first friend is also my first Pokémon!’ He thought.


	2. Koi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes two new friends at the beach. Kacchan is getting angry that Izuku is getting Pokémon. Inko’s pokemon makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Updates once or twice a month.
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi
> 
> I don’t own anything from MHA/BNHA or Pokémon

Izuku wasn’t expecting the reaction he got from his elementary class when he walked in with his new Pokémon, Kyu. Kacchan recognize the Pokémon from yesterday and automatically gave him a nasty glare when he walked in with them on his shoulder. The rest of the class had shocked expressions because they could not believe that someone quirkless got a Pokémon. Mimikyu was staring the class down, daring them to make a sound against their new friend.

“Sorry. Kyu didn’t want to go into their pokeball today,” Izuku said sheepishly with a smile. Mimikyu responded with a chirp of “Mi!”

The teacher was very surprised that Izuku had a Pokémon, but they still went on with the lessons for the day. All throughout the day, however, all of his classmates kept looking back at him and Mimikyu. Mimikyu would change positions throughout the time he was there. At the beginning he stayed in his shoulder and looked at the notes he was taking. Next, he was sitting on his lap and pretending to take notes of their own on a piece of paper that Izuku gave them. During lunch time until the next class, Mimikyu was sleeping on top of his school bag taking a nap after eating all the berries and snacks Izuku had packed for him.

By the end of the day, everyone went back to normal as they could be now knowing that Izuku had a Pokémon, but at least he doesn’t have more than them! Yeah they all had at least two, he had only one! 

Izuku hummed as everyone went home even Kacchan went home, which was surprising since he would take this time to nag on Izuku to never become what he wanted to. Izuku decided since the day was turning out to be a good one, he should train Mimikyu at the shrine today. 

“You ready to train, Kyu?” Izuku asked receiving a short nod of approval. He looked into Kyu’s eyes to see a look of determination. “Okay! Off we go!”

Izuku walked back to the abandoned shrine that the rest of his ghost Pokémon friends were. Izuku trained Mimikyu alongside him as the ghost gang either watched on or helped Mimikyu in battle. Izuku took down notes after each battle categorizing which moves to use on fellow ghost types that would prove more effective. 

After an hour, he called it a night for the training and instead played with the ghost types with Kyu before heading home a more long way. He made a note last time that he would pass the beach with the road he picked. Sooner than later, Izuku and Kyu passed the Dagobah beach when the home was setting. Bright orange and pink lighting illuminating the clean beach. Izuku smiled at the sight while Kyu’s eyes widened at the beautiful scene. Kyu’s eyes traveled along the beach until they started to make a loud sound of, “Kyu! Kyu!”

At Mimikyu’s worried sounds, Izuku looked to where their shadow hand was pointing. Izuku gapsed at the horrid scene of Kacchan and his two groupies kicking around a poor Magikarp. Izuku ran up to them with Mimikyu growing increasingly upset. A tall blond who was jogging by in a tracksuit stopped at the sounds of a commotion to see what was going on.

“Hey! Stop it! You are hurting them! Leave Magikarp alone!” Izuku shouted as he ran up straight to Kacchan, flinging his backpack on the ground and protecting the hurt Magikarp with his body. Kacchan sneered before tasking cyndaquil to use ember aiming at Izuku’s back. Mimikyu blocked Izuku from the ember with its disguise. Once the ember hit, its head flopped to the side. Kacchan scoffed at Deku’s Pokémon before looking back at the worthless Deku with the equally useless Magikarp. Kacchan glared before turning around with his two groupies following behind him with the poke balls strapped to their belts. 

The tall blonde hid from sight as he watched the group of bullies head his way. 

Kacchan looked over his shoulder and mockingly called out, “A useless Pokémon for a useless Deku! What a match made in heaven! Ha! See you later, Deku!” Kacchan and his groupies walked away from the scene in the beach leaving Izuku’s alone with the hurt Magikarp. The tall blonde peeked from his hiding spot to watch the little hero in making make his move with the Magikarp.

Izuku rose from his protective position over the Magikarp and gasped at the bruises and scrapes on their body.

“Don’t worry, I am here now. I can help you.” Izuku said before desperately looking around for something to carry the Magikarp home in. His eyes widened at the sight of a blue bucket which had a slightly broken rim and marker drawn all over it near them. He quickly got up and ran to the abandoned bucket. He scooped som water inside before approaching the Magikarp.

“I am going to take care of you. My mom knows how to heal Pokémon, she works at the Pokémon center under Nurse Joy. Will you like to come home with me?” Izuku asked nicely to Magikarp who was tearing up at the kind gesture. Magikarp flopped around to give Izuku the best nod it could manage. 

Izuku smiled before he and Mimikyu placed Magikarp in the bucket. He picked it up after placing his thrown schoolbag on his back, but with the combined weight he was walking very slowly. The tall mystery blonde decided to help out the young boy after seeing what went down. The stranger decided to go in his other form, unless the plan to help wouldn’t work that well. Izuku looked up at once he got out of the beach to see a man with blond hair smiling down at him.

“ALL MIGHT?!” Izuku asked yelling out the name of his favorite pro hero. Mimikyu got spooked by the yell, but upon seeing a stranger jumped down from Izuku’s shoulder to stand protectively in front of him. 

“HELLO! I AM HERE!” All Might said, enthusiastically before quieting his voice down, “I see you have helped a Magikarp. Would you like me to hold it while I escort you home? It seems a bit heavy.” All Might offered extending a hand toward the green-haired child.

The child hesitated but eventually handed over the bucket to All Might. All Might walked Izuku home from his directions with Mimikyu on his shoulder still looking at All Might in case he made any sketchy moves. 

“Wait, I don’t know your name, young hero,” All Might said as he walked up the stairs to an apartment building.

“Oh! My name is Midoriya Izuku.” Izuku said blushing at being called a hero by his favorite pro hero. Thank goodness that he guided All Might through the back way that no one takes so that no civilians would recognize All Might or see him.

Soon they both showed up to the door, Inko answered the door expecting to see her child. She didn’t expect to see the number one pro hero carrying a bucket with a Magikarp inside while her own son was looking happy as ever next to him. 

“W-What?! All Might?!” Inko asked in bewilderment. Inko’s Delpohx checked in at the doorstep to find out what caused her to freak out. Delphox’s eyes widened at the scene before her. “Phox?!”

All Might smiled sheepishly as Izuku giggled. “All Might helped me carry Magikarp here!” Izuku’s eyes widened. “Mom, Magikarp is hurt! We got to help them!”

Inko’s mom refocused on the Magikarp. She carefully took the bucket from All Might’s hands before inviting them both inside. Inko’s pokemon sat in the living room all drinking moomoo milk and snacking on Pokémon foods. Wobbuffet sat closest to the door with an empty seat beside them where Delphox rose from. Bewear was seating in the recliner facing the door with a neutral look on her face when the tall stranger walked in. Marowak, Florges and Blastoise were all crowded on the second sofa that was against the wall facing the front door. All of them looked relieved to see Izuku’s unhurt, but worried at the new Magikarp coming inside looking harmed.

Inko set Magikarp up in the next room fixing his injuries for some time. Izuku sat with All Might in the dining room while Inko’s pokemon stood around the area, all of them worrying about the Magikarp. Inko eventually came out with a healthier looking Magikarp with a few bandages wrapped around their fins. Izuku was so happy he started to cry happy tears at the sight of the new Pokémon looking okay. He took the bucket from his mom and sat down on the ground next to them.

All Might said, “Well, they look much better!”

Inko smiled and replied, “Yes he is okay now. He just needed a potion for the bruisesand bandages for the scrapes. He will be better before we know it. It will safer for him to stay here for a few days before returning him to the ocean.”

Magikarp shook his ear before cuddling the best he could next to Izuku while still in the bucket. 

All Might chuckled, “It seems like he wants to stay with young Izuku.” Inko smiled at his statement looking at how happy Izuku was at Magikarp. 

“Okay, did you hear that Izuku? Magikarp wants to stay with you.” Inko said to her son.

Izuku smiled. He asked, “Okay. Oh! Let’s call you Koi!” Koi happily nodded at his new nickname with a small smile. “Koi, do you want to become my Pokémon friend.” Magikarp had tears in his eyes at being accepted while he nodded enthusiastically. Izuku smiled laughing as Mimikyu celebrated at the new friend.

Inko’s pokemon smiled at the adorable scene. They were tired of Izuku coming home looking so alone. And now with these new additions, Izuku could live a more happy life filled with fun and laughter of his new Pokémon friends.

All Might and Inko smiled down at the young boy. They had a feeling that this wasn’t his last time coming home with a Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Izuku visits his mom’s friend abandoned Pokémon shelter. He catches attention of a Riolu and wants to be his friend. Riolu turns out to be sort of a Tsundere
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> I just want Izuku to walk in with like over 10 Pokémon to UA. What? You heard me. Probably like over 15 while Kacchan over there has only like 3.


	3. Anubis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to a shelter ran by his mother’s friend. There he finds an abandoned Riolu that he is determined to become friends with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors to fix!
> 
> Updates once a week!
> 
> Here is the list of Pokémon requested for Izuku to become friends with/ become Pokémon:  
> Snorlax-  
> Mew-  
> Dragonair-  
> Snobble-  
> Lycanroc dusk form  
> Mudkip-  
> Arcanine  
> Psyduck  
> Skiddo  
> Greninja  
> Pidgey  
> Togepi  
> Stufful  
> Bagon

Izuku was so excited!

He was about to go visit his mother’s friend Kiku, who ran an abandoned Pokémon shelter that housed Pokémon that got left behind by their trainers. Their whole goal is to let the Pokémon know that they can be safe and happy without their original trainers. They are allowed to meet people from the outside when they are fully healed from their experience of trauma that they suffered. Once they form a true bond with another person, they are allowed to leave. Of course, the person has to file paperwork to allow them to take the certain Pokémon out. The reason being that if THEY abandon them again, they will suffer the circumstances.

He couldn’t wait to meet the Pokémon there! Maybe he will make more friends!

Kyu and Koi were excited too! They have been buzzing all morning with excitement to meet new Pokémon friends. Kyu had jumped on his bed to wake him up and Koi splashed him when he opened his eyes this morning. They knew what today was, and they were happy for what it could be.

So there the three of them were sitting beside his mother, who was carrying her six Pokémon with her in their balls inside her purse. It had been too long since she and her friends had seen her friend Kiku! She was looking forward to seeing them again. She brought snacks for their Pokémon for the trip. And in another bag she carried toys for the Pokémon there that needed some.

Before too long, they came to the train stop. Izuku had Kyu on his shoulders and was dragging Koi behind him in a portable pond they made with his baby stroller and a large fish bowl. He followed his mom down a street nearby a forest hiking trail that was made for Pokémon trainers. There on the end of the street right at the entrance of the forest track was a house.

More like a traditional Japanese mansion! Izuku’s mouth dropped at the sight of the three story building with cherry blossoms blooming in the garden behind the large fence. It was so beautiful! He spotted a little window that was slightly open on top of the building, but he guessed that it was just a little breeze that knocked it open. There was a sign at the front that read, ‘Pokémon Shelter’ in a pretty script.

An average sized woman stood at the front in a white apron on covering a red skirt and simple pink top. They had caramel brown hair in a short braid with solid brown eyes looking out into the street. When her eyes found them, they lit up in joy.

“Inko! It’s been too long since I saw you!” Kiku called out meeting the two halfway. “Apparent too long! Hey little guy, are you Izuku?”

“Uh huh!” Izuku confirmed with Kyu nodding along with him on his shoulder. Koi stood back watching silently except for a few bubbles in his water while Inko greeted her friend.

“It has! Time has really passed, but that’s why I came to visit. I wanted to introduce you to Izuku, my son.”

“Hello Izuku. I’m your mom’s friend, Kiku. I run the Pokémon shelter.” Kiku explained as she walked the two inside her building. “This is a home for all Pokémon that has been treated badly. It is welcome to all Pokémon, no matter the story. Here these Pokémon can move on to a new chapter in their lives, some even move on to find new trainers that they form a real bond with.”

When they walked in to the two story traditional building, it had a western influence to the inside. As soon as they walked in, they were greeted with a living room, a kitchen, and next to the kitchen was an open door leading to the backyard. Straight ahead of them were the wooden stairs leading to the second floor.

Izuku took the scene in with wide eyes as Kiku explained. There were so many Pokémon! There was a Gothita playing catch with a Smoochum near the kitchen area. A Silcoon and a Cascoon hanging around the living area on one of the soft chairs. Several Unknown was floating around the house following a Yamask through all the rooms playing tag. 

Looking through the window he saw a Surskit, Luvdisc and Corsola hanging out in the pond, splashing each other. A Snorunt and Typholsion looked to be out of the water, playing a game of hide and seek. A Buneary looked to be dancing with a Steenee by the forest line.

He was smiling at the Pokémon as Inko and Kiku chatted about how they were doing and that they should schedule more time to meet again. He looked around in excitement as Kyu and a Koi also took in the sights before them. Izuku’s eyes lit up with every Pokémon he saw until his eyes caught something that was peeking out from the top of the stairway.

Riolu?

A Riolu was standing at the top of the stairs with their arms crossed and brow furrowed as they looked at the mother and son. Upon seeing that they had caught the boy’s attention they huffed and turned away, making their way back onto the second floor.

“Yeah, that Riolu has been here the longest. I was close enough when he actually was abandoned by their trainer. I was on my way to the shelter with groceries where I witnessed it happen,” Kiku said while leading them out the front door to talk more privately about the backstory. She didn’t want to trigger or make the others sad by her story.

“On the way back, I saw a trainer leave the forest trail in a hurried run with riolu trailing right behind them in tears. The trainer looked back at him and said some of the meanest things. They spent on to say that they could have won if not for him, that he was weak, and how he should have never chose him to begin with. Riolu was crying and insisting for him to slow down and come back. They just ran ahead, Riolu tried to follow but they tripped over and over again because his tears were blocking his vision. It started to rain and I offered him a spot inside. He agreed, but his attitude changed. He acts really nice to me and the other Pokémon that come in, but when a trainer comes in of any kind he grows irritated and leaves for his room in the attic. If you noticed the little window before you walked in, that’s where he keeps lookout.”

Izuku frowned at the story. He thought, ‘That’s so sad. Why would a trainer abandoned their Pokémon at all? Riolu must be so mad at the other trainers because they remind him of his original… I’m going to be his friend!’

“I’m going to try to be his friend!” Izuku guaranteed to Kiku. Kiku smiled at him.

“From what your mother has told me over the phone, I have no doubt you’ lol be able to form a true friendship bond with Riolu.” Kiku said as his mother looked at him with a gentle look. “I hope you can bring Riolu out of his hate shell.”

Izuku nodded. He couldn’t wait to 

*

During lunch, Inko had prepared lunch for all the Pokémon. She brought out her Pokémon with the others that came from around the house. The only one missing was Riolu.

“Hey Izuku, can you give this little Pokémon bento to Riolu upstairs. The door to the left should lead to his attic space.” Kiku asked Izuku who had finished his lunch earlier to help with the rest of the Pokémon. Koi and Kyu were happily munching down next to each other with Bewear right next to them.

Izuku nodded happily before heading upstairs with the light blue bento in his arms. Izuku opened the door that lead to the attic slowly, so he wouldn’t make any noise.

“Hey, um, Riolu? Just wanted to say hello. I, uh, brought you a lunch.” Izuku explained as he carefully walked in to the attic. Riolu was sitting with his back turned to him facing the outside world. “I’m just going to, yeah.” Izuku said as he walked a little closer to Riolu to place the lunch down next to him. “My mom made it with love, here you go.”

Riolu made a scoffing sound as Izuku came too close. Izuku straightened up, the last thing he wanted to do was make Riolu uncomfortable. “Okay, I’m just going to go back downstairs. You can come down whenever you would like. Okay, um, bye-bye.” Izuku replied as he made his way out the room again. Riolu glanced back over his shoulder when he disappeared behind the corner. He reached out for the bento and started eating the lunch prepared by the boy’s mother.

It was tasty, he will give it that much. But he wasn’t in the mood to be bribed to be another Pokémon to a trainer who would abandon him again like that rotten guy. After he was done, he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He exited the attic and headed to the second floor once again. He didn’t want to be seen by that annoying brat, so he peeked through a decent sized hole in the floorboards to look down into the open space of the first floor. Thank god, he found this hole in the second floor.

Riolu peeked through to see the young boy surrounded by the Unknown while Yamask danced in front of him. His mother’s and his Pokémon were watching in as the boy smiled along with the others. Riolu’s hardened exterior seemed to drop a little in its defense when he saw how ‘Izuku’ treated the others. 

Many just ignored many and went to one that they wanted as their own, which wasn’t a good thing. Miss Kiku always escorted them out from their attitude and behavior to the other Pokémon. He had always respected Miss Kiku for doing that, it saves him the trouble of scaring them off himself. 

But this child. This child let his Pokémon be free to play with the others. This boy made sure that he paid attention to every Pokémon in the shelter. Izuku went outside to play a game of hide and seek, and Riolu started to collect his racing thoughts.

‘He might be different. But right now, he still needs to prove that he isn’t and won’t become anything like the others.’ Riolu thought as he watched his fellow shifter friends have fun with the child. He blushed when he thought about it ever happening to him, would he be that happy?

He shook his head. No time for that! This boy needs to prove himself before I ever think about spending time with him.

*

And so Izuku’s week went like this.

After he arrived back from school, he would stop by the shrine and train a little with Koi and Kyu. The next day after school, he would go to the shelter with his mom and help out Miss Kiku. The day schedule switched between shrine and training to shelter and playing.

Each time Izuku went to the shelter, he would make sure he played with every single Pokémon there. He still tried to make Riolu his friend by any means possible. He brought him his dinner every time, but he was still met with silence. He could have sworn that he saw a blush on their cheeks when he stepped too close.

Either way, he tried his best to have Riolu be his friend. He brought him pokeberries that he picked in the forest, Riolu would scoff at the berries. He invited him to play tag outside, but Riolu wouldn’t even move. He tried again and again to make small talk, but all he ever seemed to do was make Riolu annoyed with his presence. He really thought he was making it worse every time he went to see him, but that didn’t deter him from trying to include Riolu in the fun activities.

Riolu, himself, was feeling conflicted. At first, he thought the child was bribing him, but with every decline the child just came back again. No matter how many times he refused or ignored him, the boy came back. He was beginning to warm up to the boy despite his body language saying otherwise. He actually looked forward to when the green haired boy would come back again to talk endlessly about how much fun he was having. He even let a worried expression slip when he saw Izuku with burn marks on his clothes, he covered it up before the child could see. But still, he felt protective of the boy ever since then. 

He noticed how sometimes, he would come into the shelter sad only to brighten up when he played games with their others. Riolu witnessed how Izuku almost tripped while coming up to the attic, he glanced back to see the limp that Izuku was walking with. He tried to stop himself from caring, yet the smile of the face of the child almost reassured him that he was different from his original owner. His face reddened at the thought. ‘You know, when he comes today, might actually play with him this time if he asks politely,’ Riolu thought as he watched from his little window.

Izuku and Inko came on time. And as usual, they all were staring to make dinner before Kiku realized something.

“Oh goodness we ran out of milk. I’ll go to the store and get some.” Kiku said before Izuku stepped in front of her.

“I can get it!” Izuku responded. “I’m a growing boy!”

Inko and Kiku smiled and laughed slightly at the boy’s determined little face. After a little bit of thinking they agreed, since it was only a few houses down next to the other side of the forest trail. Izuku took the money in his face and made sure to leave Koi and a Kyu behind since he didn’t want to disturb their nap near the couch.

Riolu watched as Izuku walked out the shelter to get the milk, silently looking after him. 

It wasn’t long at all before Izuku had the milk in his arms and was heading back to the shelter. But when he was passing the forest trail, he heard a growl. Scratch that, many growls. He looked to the bush to find many eyes staring at him. Izuku yelled out as he stumbled backward into a young trainer that just exited the trail. 

“Hey! Watch it!” The trainer said before taking a good look at the boy with two Pokémon balls on his hip. “You’ll pay for this! Let’s battle! Now!”

Izuku shook his head, “I’m sorry for backing into you! I was just scared from whatever was behind that bush. I-I don’t have my Pokémon with me,so I can't battle you.”

The trainer retorted, “Tch, that doesn’t make a difference with me. You are weak, I can beat you no problem. Magnemite, go!”

Magnemite appeared in front of the child with rage in his eyes. Their furious eyes reminded him of Kacchan and how he treated him at school. 

*

Riolu was looking out the window watching for Izuku to come to the shelter. It has been about ten minutes already, he should be coming back now. He furrowed his brow before heading outside through the window. He jumped down to get a better look down the road, his eyes widened.

He saw Izuku trip into a trainer, but when he apologized the trainer ignored him and jumped into a fight with him. Riolu grew even more worried since Izuku had left his only Pokémon back at the shelter. When the trainer called out Magnemite, Riolu’s eyes narrowed to focus on his target. He charged head on.

*

Izuku put the milk behind him as the trainer got ready to order Magnemite to attack him. Before Magnemite could lay one move on him, they were hit with a quick attack. Izuku’s eyes widened to see Riolu standing in front of him protectively. The trainer grew more upset at the sight of the Pokémon while Magnemite grew more hungry for the battle. 

Riolu nodded to Izuku over his shoulder before hitting Magnemite with Force Palm and Counter. Magnemite was too slow to dodge the sudden moves, so they fainted. The trainer picked up his Pokémon and ran with their metaphorical tail between their legs.

Riolu smiled at the feeling he missed for so long. Before stiffening up to turn to Izuku, to see him smiling and thanking him for saving him from the trainer. When he saw that grateful smile, he knew it. Izuku had passed his test. Riolu smiled back at Izuku before heading back together to the shelter. Izuku explained what happened of course to his worried mother, the Pokémon gathered, and Miss Kiku. After the small talk, the rest of the vexing continued on with riolu joining the others for a game or two outside.

Mis Kiku watched on as she saw the smile that she missed in Riolu’s face when he played for the first time in forever with Izuku. She was glad that he had finally found someone. 

It took some time, of course, before Riolu wanted to become his Pokémon. He was just starting to heal from his abandonment issues when they became friends. But overtime, Riolu came to genuinely trust Izuku would never do that to him. He came to know Izuku as he truly is. Therefore, some time after the incident that brought them together, Riolu had told Miss Kiku what he wanted to do.

Izuku wouldn’t stop visiting the shelter and that meant that he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to his friends. Izuku was a good person and trainer. Riolu had made up his mind.

Izuku had came over again and Miss Kiku told him that Riolu would like to be his Pokémon if he would let him. Izuku smiled and nodded furiously. Enforce heading to where Riolu was in the attic. This time Riolu was facing him when he came in.

“Is it true? You w-want to be my Pokémon?” Riolu nodded calmly at Izuku’s words. Safe to say, that night ended in celebration. The Pokémon from the shelter were sad to see him leave the house, but happy to see him better and with someone he cares for. Riolu wouldn’t have it any other way, and neither would Izuku.

Riolu didn't think it could get any better, but it did when Izuku decided to nickname him. Not even his original owner did that. Izuku named him Anubis and he couldn’t be happier at the name.

Riolu was excited for the days to come with Izuku along with his close new friends Koi and Kyu. He couldn’t wait for the adventures they were going to have together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Evee. Field trip. Professor. All Might.
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend


	4. Sakura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to a field trip wit his class to see a Pokémon Professor. They take an interest in Izuku and how he treats Pokémon kindly. But they aren’t the only ones who take notice of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! It took me a while to write! Tell me if there are any errors, I type fast, so there is bound to be a couple I didn’t notice!
> 
> Updates once a week!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend

“Okay kids, today we are going to visit a Pokémon professor. These are the people who research Pokémon, and distribute pokedexes to trainers. They are the ones you will come to the future or already have visited to receive your first Pokémon.” The teacher explained while the elementary students were on the bus. Izuku at the back looking out the window, but listening to the teacher talk. Kyu was taking a nap on his shoulder while Koi and Anubis were resting in their pokeballs in Izuku’s pocket.

Bakugo had his Cyndaquil sitting next to him while he glared straight ahead the the incoming facility surrounded by the forest. ‘New Pokémon means I can become stronger more easy and defeat the people in my way,’ he thought as Cyndaquil nudged at his fingers for attention. He scoffed before scratching their head.

The class arrived at their destination to be welcomed by a professor at the front entrance to the large white building with a glass dome as the roof. “Hello everyone! Welcome to my research site where I learn more about Pokémon each day. My name is Touma. I’ll be the Pokémon professor that will guide you in today’s trip.” The kids cheered and clapped for the chance to see more Pokémon. ‘But it might just be because they want to add to their team.’ Touma thought as he watched one blonde in particular look very threatening while looking at the Pokémon inside. “You are allowed to have one Pokémon to join you on your journey, but they must accept you and WANT to come with you. If they express denial, you will not be allowed to come back to this facility when you begin your journey.” The kids went silent and nodded at his statement while Izuku looked forward with bewilderment.

Izuku’s look of understanding threw Touma off for a minute. Most children were disappointed when they realize they may not be getting a Pokémon at the end. ‘Why did he react differently? Does he really understand the responsibility of taking care of a Pokémon and respecting them? Or is he a kiss-up that wants to get on my good side?’ He thought before he opened the doors for the research site. The kids awed at the breathtaking sight when they walked in behind the Professor.

The beautiful scene of nature recreated in the research site was so amazing. The whole habitat was so large to feature all the grass, fire, and water Pokémon that they had. Izuku looked at all the Pokémon gathered at each place. 

The grass Pokémon had their own little forest with vines hanging down from the tree branches and berry bushes sprinkled about. Flowers bloomed in fantastic colors that was so pretty! Izuku could see a Bulbasaur playing in the grass with an Oddish while Chikorita cheered on. A small Turtwig was following a Grotle through the tall patches of grass blocking the entrance to the forest. A Roserade danced with a Liligant as three Cottonee soured above them. Snivy leaned against a tree trunk listening to Carnivine chatter. Pidgeots and Tranquils hung out in the tree branches overlooking them all. 

There fire Pokémon had their own warm place of heat rocks and fire pits. Coal spread around with dried grass patches. Houndours play fought in the dried grass under the watch of an Houndoom. Two Charmanders played tag through the fire pits, rustling through the coals. Chimchar and Torchic hung out by the roaring flames while Tepigs ran around through multiple dried grasses. 

The water Pokémon had their own huge lake surrounded by small rivers and ponds. Lily pads were decorating the ponds as the sound of a waterfall fell into the huge lake. A Squirtle played splash with a Seel in the pond. The rivers had Golden and Chinchou swimming up the streams. Marill and Poliwag played with Totodile near on the sandy patch next to the lake. Milotic and Prinplup played under the waterfall while other Pokémon swan through the lake.

Each Pokémon of different kinds had their own habitat! Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Normal, Poison, Steel, and Fighting! And there was more, but since they were only a class field trip they didn’t get to see them all. They were just focused on the place the professor specializes in giving the first Pokémon to trainers. One day, Izuku hoped, he could see the other places the site had to offer. It all seemed so interesting!

Izuku smiled at the sight with Kyu making awed noises at the view as well. Professor Touma guided the children through the research lab first. Introducing them to the equipment and different harmless experiments he does each day. While he was talking about the many different Pokémon he studies, he looked back to see most of the class uninterested except one curly haired boy with the Pokémon on his shoulder at the back. He recognized him as the boy who looked the most astonished when he first began the tour. He vowed to himself to keep an eye on him while he continued. As he anticipated, many of the children were disinterested into learning more about Pokémon and just wanted to have one at the end.

The last exhibit was a Eevee that he recently came into contact with. The window peered into to an empty room with a bed, a desk and a computer. The class didn’t see anything, but Izuku could see a hunched form by the edge of the bed in a corner where the window could exactly reach.

“This is an Eevee that was rescued a few months ago from a terrible research facility that forced them under treatments. They have been in my care since, but they don’t like strangers, so don’t go too close to the glass” Touma explained as the class lost their interest quickly. Izuku viewed the hunched form a bit longer before continuing with the rest of the group. Unknown to anyone else, a brown eye peeked out from their position to look at the curly boy heading back toward their class. They couldn’t help but feel curious upon seeing the first human since the professor to look at them with such kind eyes. They watched as they walked away before making a decision on spying on the child.

Eevee escaped from the room from opening the door with the long fluffy tail. Out of view of anyone, Eevee spied on the backs of the class, focusing on the fluffy green hair that bounced at the very back.

Before long, the tour ended and the professor stood at the doors entering into the lunch area that allowed the class to eat in the same area as the habitats they saw at the beginning.

“So any questions before we go outside to eat lunch and looks at the Pokémon in their habitats?” Touma expected no one to raise their hand, but the boy from earlier with a Mimikyu on his shoulder waved his outstretched hand. Touma picked out his hand from the crowd of children, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty when the other children looked back to glare at him pointedly.

“Um,” Izuku started with Kyu glaring at the children in a way of protecting the child, “are there really all different types of Pokémon professors?”

Touma nodded and smiled, “Yes. Each professor from a different region study pies different things about Pokémon. I study overall behavior and relationships that Pokémon can form with each other. While others may study their origins, their attacks and defenses and their breeding patterns.”

The class looked bored as the professor answered the question. ‘No doubt trying to get this tour over early so they could get a chance at getting a new Pokémon to join their team.’ Touma thought before he looked at Izuku’s happy expression. ‘I would be happy to talk with him more afterwards. He looked like he has more questions.’

“You can ask me all the other questions you might have while we continue with our lunch outside.” The class sighed and continued on with their loud whispering. Izuku smiled softly at his Mimikyu before following out the rest of the class, but noticeably at a distance.

The children settled down in groups, leaving Izuku by himself. The professor allowed them to have their Pokémon out for the duration of lunch as long as they behaved. While class took it their Pokémon, Bakugo watched with Cyndaquil as Izuku pulled out two pokeballs. Bakugo looked confused which turned into quick annoyance as Izuku called out a Riolu and Magikarp. He scoffed at the Pokémon. ‘It doesn’t matter. Because I’m going to be the best pro heroe with my strong quirk and Pokémon behind me.’ He thought as Izuku laughed while giving his Pokémon their packed meals. 

Anubis took his meal and sat down next to Izuku, Kyu ate his food near his feet, and Koi snacked on his portion above him in one of the empty small ponds. Izuku ate his own lunch consisting of a small portion of katsudon, a juice pouch and a snack dessert of homemade cookies his mom made. He finished his food before the rest of the kids because he had no one other than his Pokémon to talk to him. 

So he chatted to his Pokémon about what he learned on the tour since the other two were in their pokeballs. Touma noticed Izuku sitting alone and went over to offer him something that he thought the other might enjoy. Izuku quieted down as the smiling professor approached him. Izuku greeted, “Hello.”

“Hello there. I didn’t catch your name.” Professor Touma said as he crouched down to his level.

“My name is Midoriya Izuku.” Izuku said politely as his Pokémon kept an eye on what the older was planning.

“Well then, Midoriya. Would you have an interest in helping me feed the other Pokémon in the site? It takes me a while since I have no help.” Touma asked the young child whose eyes widened in excitement.

“Okay!” Izuku answered, receiving expectant looks from his friends, “Can my friends help too?”

‘He said friends instead of Pokémon. That is a good sign that he has a good heart.’ Touma thought to himself as he nodded at Izuku’s question 

Bakugo watched in confusion and envy as the professor led Izuku away with his Pokémon back into the research site. His look then became furious as the two left the building with food sacks in their arms and Izuku’s Riolu as they talked. ‘What the hell is he doing now?’ He thought.

*

‘Feeding the Pokémon was so much fun!’ Izuku thought as he placed food on the floor for a family of Torracats. He noticed a Litten stare at him from behind a rock, not daring to approach the bigger cats. He placed their own small food bowl in front of them, earning him a look of calm appreciation.

“Okay, the other habitats don’t feed lunch until after you guys are gone, but there is one Pokémon that tends to have a big appetite.” Touma said to the Izuku with their Riolu following up behind him with Mimikyu by their side. While Izuku pulled Magikarp behind him in a specialized glass water tank the professor provided. His Pokémon friends helped a lot by communicating with the other Pokémon. Riolu helped with the smaller lifting, Mimikyu helped with the shy Pokémon, and Magikarp helped gain the attention of the water Pokémon swimming deep in the water.

Before long, Touma guided Izuku to a sleeping Snorlax that was resting near a tree at the end of the Grass Pokemon habitat. “This guy always wanders over here to sleep under the shadiest tree for his napping. It takes a while for him to eat the food given.” Touma said when he set down the bigger bag of food near the sleeping Pokémon. "When he wakes up, he will eat all of this and go back to sleep.”

Touma led Izuku and his friends back toward the other children, who were ready to get another Pokémon of their own. Touma sighed before saying to the children, “Okay. You may now go out into the habitats to view the Pokémon. I want to remind you that they may not want to become your Pokémon, so don’t get upset. Feel free to roam, but please don’t engage in any sort of misbehavior or there will be serious consequences!” Touma said while the children ran off toward the strong pokemon. Bakugo headed straight for the fire site with his cyndaquil, earning him a look of curiosity from a loner Houndor. 

The other children went off in different directions leaving Izuku alone to make his own decision. He wasn’t looking for any Pokémon, so he took his time to look at each Pokémon in their habitat. First, he visited the grass types where almost immediately a Pidgey mistook his head for a nest. He laughed when the Pidgey settled into his hair, Anubis stifled his own laugh while Koi stared at the interaction and Kyu ventured off toward the bushes. Izuku looked toward the bushes in time to see shy Ralts hide from his gaze. He smiled softly before introducing himself to both the Ralts and the Pidgey. He spent more time playing around with the Pidgey, eventually leading the Ralts to trust him enough to come out and play too.

The class teacher carefully observed her students by slowly walking around the sites while Touma paid attention closely to each interaction the students had with the Pokémon. He frowned at some rough attitude before scolding them to not act like that. But his attention was stolen by Izuku each time he interacted with a new Pokémon. 

Not only his attention, but also Eevee’s attention as the child made his way to the water site where his Magikarp had some fun playing in a pond with another Magikarp. He greeted each Pokémon that was curious enough to come up to him. Eevee liked the way he didn’t look mean, he looked so kind. He didn’t look anything like his classmate with blond hair that was currently spending time with a Houndor near the fire types.

Izuku made sure to stay toward the opposite end of the fire types where Bakugo was. The Litten from before came up to greet him, which was soon followed by a lonely Charmander. He made sure to have fun with them before time was called to head back where his class was forming. He said goodbye before heading toward his class, not noticing a certain Eevee following him.

“Alright class!” The teacher said while looking at their students. Not all came back with a Pokémon, but they made sure to fawn over Bakugo’s Houndor. The class awed at his new friend next to his cyndaquil. “Let’s all say goodbye before heading back to the bus.”

The class said farewell, but Izuku was stopped by Professor Touma.

“Hey. I noticed how well you take care of your Pokémon and how well you deal with others. I also took notice of how interested you are. Are you interested in Pokémon?” Touma asked.

“Yes! I love making new friends!” Izuku said happily with Riolu, Magikarp, and Mimikyu all nodding furiously behind him, trying to communicate a message that they knew all too well.

Touma smiled before asking, “Would you like to become my apprentice? You could help me here taking care of the Pokémon.”

“I’m going to have to ask my mom. But I would love to!” Touma chuckled at Izuku’s answer before handing him his card with instructions to ask his mom later on today about his offer.

*

The class was waiting for the bus while Izuku catched up behind them with the professor right behind him.

“Goodbye for now, Izuku.” Touma said when Izuku headed quietly to his crowded class. But before Izuku could take another step, a brown fur ball ran straight to him.

“Woah!” Izuku exclaimed before falling over. The class of kids began to laugh before looking at what caused him to fall over.

“An Eevee?!” The class questioned loudly.

Sure enough, to the surprise of everyone an Eevee proudly sat on top of the fallen Izuku’s chest. Touma was quick to say.

“Huh, it looks like Eevee wants to go home with you Izuku.”

“But wasn’t this the Eevee that you said-,” The teacher began in protest.

“Eevee seems to trust him more than me and that is saying something from what exactly she has been through.” Touma said with a smile. “I think Eevee will be taken care of correctly with Izuku than anyone else.” Bakugo scoffed at the professor’s words.

“Really?” Izuku questioned astonished. Riolu rolled his eyes slightly at the reaction. While Koi looked excited for a new friend, Kyu looked more curious of Eevee. Kyu couldn’t help but feel like something was special in this Eevee.

“Yes, Izuku. Now I hope I will be seeing you soon.” Touma whispered to the small child as the school bus arrived. He handed Izuku a pokeball for Eevee. “Bye for now.”

“Bye-bye!” Izuku said before remembering to call Koi and Anubis back into their own pokeballs before entering inside the bus. The children held their own envy at seeing the quirkless kid not only have more Pokémon than them, but also being chosen by a rare Pokémon. Bakugo sneered at him before looking out the window, Houndor at his left and Cyndaquil in his right. Izuku took his seat with Kyu on his shoulder and Eeevee sitting right by him.

He waved goodbye at the Professor and his facility before heading back with happy thoughts running through his head.

*

After school, he rushed off to home where his mom took the card and called the Professor to talk about the offer in another room. Eevee sat in front of him in his room, staring up at him from his comfy bed.

“I think I’ll call you… Sakura.” Izuku said earning a delighted sound from a happy Eevee. He smiled at her reaction, he couldn’t wait to gate to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Happy Birthday Izuku! All Might appears?! New friend?
> 
> Any new Pokémon requests will be going into future after he arrives at UA! 
> 
> I might not add some Pokémon, or might give them to someone else. Please don’t get upset if that happens, I will try to give Izuku as much as I can  
> Here is list so far:  
> Litten  
> Snorlax  
> Amaura  
> Greninja  
> Dragonair  
> Lycanroc (DuskForm)  
> Mew  
> Ditto  
> Ralts  
> Stuful  
> Psyduck  
> Rowlet  
> Skiddo  
> Bagon  
> Marshadow  
> Togepi  
> Snobble  
> Pidgey  
> Arcanine?  
> Mudkip?  
> There will be encounters with legendaries and mythical Pokémon in future


	5. Adora!! + Izuku’s B-Day party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a birthday party. And befriends an injured Pokémon that his mom brings home after work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if I made any errors!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura
> 
> I love all you suggestions for Pokémon for Izuku! Any suggestions for class 1-A’s Pokémon. ( i need help with literally everyone except iida and uraraka)

Izuku was turning five in a few days! He was so excited!

His mom was home later than usual, but her Pokémon made sure to take care of him when he arrived back to school. He would start his apprentice job soon after his birthday party, and he was so ready for it!

Delphox watched him from the kitchen with Florges. Bewear and Wobbuffet sat next to him on the couch with his Sakura and Anubis. Blastoise was hanging out with Koi in the spare bathroom with the tub half filled with water. Marowak was with Kyu on the other side of the table.

Everything was calm until the door unlocked to reveal Inko with a Pokémon held to her chest. “I didn’t have time to go back to the shelter. I found this girl all alone, but she is hurt so I had to bring her home.” Inko rambled as she carefully made her way to her bedroom to set the injured Pokémon down on her bedsheets.

Izuku followed closely behind with Bewear, Sakura, Anubis, and Kyu on his heels. Once he got to the doorway, he saw an Amarua lying down on the bed with several small scrapes across its body. It lifted his head softly looking at the direction that Izuku was in and mumbled out a sound towards him. 

Izuku approached cautiously with the Pokémon standing in the doorway watching on as a Inko appeared again from the closet.

“I can give them potions to heal faster, but Izuku can you go and get some berries from the bushes outside. Bring your friends with you to protect you.” Bewear made a noise from behind him. “Bewear, please accompany Izuku, so he doesn’t get hurt. I’ll watch over Amaura until you get back.”

Izuku nodded and answered back, “I’ll be back soon, mom!” He left Koi behind since he was having fun with Blastoise in the water. So he went out the door with his other three friends with Bewear following behind closely. He ventured off toward the park to look for berries. Maybe he could stock up while he looked around, and thankfully no trouble while taking some berries from the bushes.

He took a healthy amount of berries and placed them in his bag. He silently thanked the bush before heading back home with his friend in tow. 

It didn’t take long for him to be back inside his house and giving his mother the berries needed to help out the injured Amaura. Izuku waited in the room as he watched his mother take care of Amaura with everything she could for who knows how long before she slowed down and smiled at the resting pokemon. 

“She will feel better in a few days. She just needs to rest right now. She was escaping from a Pokémon who poisoned her when she ran through a wire fence that gave her a lot of cuts. She just needs to take a few days off before she decides to move on.” Inko said softly as she petted Amaura’s head. They gave off a noise from the nice feeling on their head.

Izuku smiled in relief as the rest of the Pokémon in apartment were relived that the injured Amaura was alright. Now it was just recovery time.

*

The next day consisted of Bewear in charge of making sure Amaura didn’t cause any further injuries while Inko and Izuku were out of the house. Bewear made sure to give Amaura berries if she needed them. When a Izuku returned back from school, he headed right to Amaura to make sure she was feeling okay. 

He spent the rest of the time next to her with Anubis, Kyu, Sakura, and Koi in his little water wagon. Izuku told Amaura about his day at school learning and about the short time he spent at the ghost shrine. Amaura listened to Izuku’s stories with curiosity and delight by the way he told them with excitement. It really made her day.

Inko showed up a little later than Izuku. She checked on Amaura status to make sure she was feeling better. In about three days, Amarua should be ready to go back into wild.

*

The next day, it was the same routine of Bewear watching over her, Izuku telling her stories, and Inko making sure she was okay. But while Izuku was telling her stories of how he met his friends, Inko planned Izuku’s birthday party in the kitchen. She already called Mitsuki, but it turns out that she will be bringing Katsuki with her to work on Saturday to see her husband’s fashion show.

“That little brat needs to see the world Masaru lives in someday, but thanks for the invite. Tell Izu-kun happy birthday for me!” Mitsuki replied on the phone, “Oh great! Gotta go, the brat looks to be setting things on fire outside again. Talk to you later! KATSUKI!!!”

Inko smiled sadly when she put down the phone. ‘Who else could we invite to Izuku’s party?’ Before she realized who exactly would just love to see Izuku. She even got help from Kyu to find out who to invite.

The ghost Pokémon from the shrine, Kiku and the shelter Pokémon, the Professor might have time, and All Might. She wasn’t expecting him to come, but she might as well try.

She just wanted Izuku to be happy for his birthday in two days. She sent the invites out as soon as she made them through email. But with the ghost Pokémon, she enlisted the help of Kyu to gather them without Izuku knowing.

*

Kyu called in sick today when Izuku went for school. Which was surprising because Kyu didn’t show any signs of being sick, and Koi stayed behind to take care of them. So he went to school with Sakura on his shoulder and Anubis walked beside him.

It was a strange day since Katsuki wasn’t there because of his mom excusing him, it was relatively quiet. But hey, it was the start of the weekend, so he was feeling great. Inko said to come straight home today, so he complied instead of stopping by the beach or the shrine.

So he headed home with Anubis and Sakura growing more excited with every step they made toward the house. Anubis excitement was far more hidden than Sakura’s though. Izuku knocked on the door, only to notice it was already unlocked. Confused, he opened the door to the darkness that suddenly burst into light with all his friends coming out of nowhere.

Inko and her Pokémon in the kitchen, Kiku and her Pokémon in the living room and the professor standing below the floating ghost Pokémon from the shrine. In front of it all, was Kyu and Koi posed in a ridiculous position with Anubis and Sakura joining. 

“Happy Birthday Izuku!” They all cheered out. Izuku saw so many of his friends, and even Amaura was standing by the couch. He was so happy!

All the shelter Pokémon were there! Smoochum, Silcoon, Cascoon, Unknowns, Yamask, Surskit, Luvdisc, Corsola, Snorunt, Typhlosion, Buneary, and Steenee. Gothita was noticeably in a happier mood. Kiku explained later that she met a lovely trainer with a bird head that has taken a liking to being her friend. He was even happier for her! Kiku gave him a cookbook on Pokémon snacks that his friends might enjoy.

The Professor came to check in his future apprentice and to give him a gift of a special guide of all sorts of information on Pokémon. Izuku was really grateful for it.

Shiro, Nyx, Willow and Amethyst came with a traditional kimono that they found in the shrine that might fit Izuku. It actually did, so he wore it the rest of the night.

Izuku was so happy! Inko kept checking the door, even though she kind of knew what the answer would be. 

It wasn’t until after the professor, the ghost quartet, and Kiku left with the rest of the Pokémon until her worries began to disappear. Because when she was about to wrap up the cake, a solemn knock was at the door.

And there stood All Might with a gift for Izuku in his hands. A wise Lucario stood behind him in respect. They both bowed in apology when Inko opened the door.

“I’m sorry. Patrol ran a little too late into the night. But fear not! I bring a present for Izuku!” All Might exclaimed, trying to be more quiet since he was still in public and he didn’t want to disturb the neighbors.

Inko was surprised but welcomed him in nonetheless. Izuku looked up from his pot sitting next to Amaura to see All Might enter his house. His mouth opened and he called out, “All Might!”

He rushed to greet the hero with Anubis right behind him. Anubis became quite like a Izuku when he spent more time with him. Especially since he has come to know All Might’s Lucario and respect him just as Izuku does with All Might. 

Inko was glad he stopped by as she watched him closely interact with her son. He behaved like Izuku’s father even though they are overseas.

Eventually All Might got caught up in how Izuku was doing last time he saw him. 

“Wow! You have four Pokémon friends now?!” All Might asked in astonishment. 

Izuku nodded with a bright smile.

“And you are helping out an abandoned Pokémon shelter? AND you are going to apprentice under a Pokémon expert to learn more?!” All Might questioned 

“Yep!” Izuku said. Lucario looked impressed from his spot with Anubis. All Might laughed at the proudness Izuku displayed.

“HA! My boy! You are looking to be a great Pokémon trainer!” He said only to receive a bright happy look on Izuku’s face,

“Really?!” Izuku asked unsure of himself.

“Yes!” All Might concluded. Izuku’s friends cheered while Izuku looked so happy from All Might’s words.

Inko was so glad that she could make her boy happy. Hopefully, this will numb down the feeling of Amaura possibly going away tomorrow…

*

The day after Izuku’s party was the day that Amaura was ready to go back into the wild. Izuku calmed down from crying after hearing this since he just wanted Amaura to be happy and safe in her life. 

He followed his mom and they led Amaura into the park where most ice types hung out since cooler caves were near. Inko set her down on the ground before taking a few steps back.

“It’s your life Amaura, and I’m happy to have healed you from your injuries. I hope you have a nice life,” Inko said gently as Amaura looked excited at seeing the forest. But amaura was confused at the sad tone of voice that Inko was displaying, so she turned back around to watch Izuku trying to hold back his tears.

“I hope we see each other again, Amaura. I’ll miss you,” Izuku said sadly before following his mother’s slow footsteps away.

Amaura looked at their fading backs, to the forest, and then back to them. She shook her head and charged into the back of Izuku. He turned back around to see Amaura happily smiling and dancing around him.

“What does this mean?” Izuku asked quietly to his mom as Amaura danced around him.

“I think it means she wants to stay with you, Izuku!” Inko replied to her son.

“Yay! Amaura, you want to be my friend?” Izuku asked receiving a happy nod from the Pokémon.

“Okay, then I’ll call you, Adora!” Adora lets out happy noises at her new name before dancing around Inko and Izuku. Izuku giggled as he watched her circle them in joy.

A new friend has joined the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: First Day at Apprentice Job. 2 new friends join his family.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> Can you guys help me with some names? The Pokémon listed below are the Pokémon requested, but I need some help with the nicknames that Izuku will give them. 
> 
> Pokemon:  
> Litten  
> Lycanroc (Dusk Form)  
> Kakuna  
> Shedinja  
> Greninja  
> stuful  
> Missingno and M  
> Shiny Ampharos  
> Wubaffet  
> Houndor  
> Rowlet  
> Skiddo  
> Smeargle  
> Bagon  
> Drampa  
> Zorua  
> Snobble  
> Mudkip  
> Togepi  
> Kirlia  
> Pidgeot  
> Serperior  
> Dragonair  
> (Ditto)  
> Flygon  
> Hydriegon  
> Marshadow  
> Shiny Axew  
> Psyduck  
> Snorlax
> 
> Also by opinion, would you guys like to see his four ghost friends, join him or just support him from the shrine? Like would they be part of close fam or play the role of the other mythical and legendary Pokémon. (Which means they come to help when close)


	6. Makaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes a fire friend and defends her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora
> 
> I got recommended Hades and Persephone. So I looked up their children and chose Makaria as her name. Don’t worry, I am going to make sure the genders will even out mostly..

It was Izuku’s first day at his apprentice job and he couldn’t be more excited!

Professor Touma’s long white hair was pulled in his regular intricate ponytail. He fixed his pale purple eyes on the toddler as he carried a bowl of food toward a Ralts hiding behind a tree.

Izuku approached shyly, “Hello, I’m here to bring you your food. I hope you like it!” He said happily as the Ralt from behind the tree peered over the corner to look at him. They blushed and hid behind the tree again. They didn’t come out to get their food until Izuku walked away.

Touma watched Izuku feed the Pokémon while he fed the bigger ones their food. He noticed how kind Izuku would treat them. ‘I definitely made a good choice having him as my apprentice,’ He thought to himself feeding the tall Exeguttor their lunch.

Izuku was just as happy for his friends since they were allowed to make new friends with the Pokémon there! They were allowed out of their Pokémon and were able to roam free all throughout the facility. Sakura bounced between all the habitats, happy as can be. Kyu actually became friends with Pikachu when she hung out near the fairy types. Anubis listened to a Snivy while they talked on and on, gesturing wildly to themselves. Koi raced against other water types in the big pond while Adora danced with a near the edge of the water.

Izuku had placed the final food bowl for the small pack of Houndor at the fire Pokémon site, with some hesitancy at how rough they were acting. After he backed away, he noticed a lone Houndor long away from their pack. They were lying down looking longingly at the bowl of food. Izuku stepped away from the other Houndor to greet the lone with a small bowl of food. 

The Houndor looked up at him surprisingly with overjoyed eyes before digging into their food bowl. Izuku giggled slightly at how much they enjoyed the food given. While the other Houndor rough housed, the lone Houndor finished their meal by themselves under the gentle watch of Izuku.

Izuku faced Bakugo’s Houndor. They were meaner than cyndaquil from the way they fight, and they viewed life with a glare as menancing as Kacchan’s. But this Houndor, she was different. She was kind of like him in a way. She spends more time by herself than with others because they look to ignore her presence. That is exactly what his fellow classmates do to him. She wasn’t mean or menacing, she was gentle and lonely. 

He knew what to do after she finished off the remaining food in the bowl. He smiled before sitting down in front of her. She tilted her head in confusion when he pulled out a red ball.

“Want to play Fetch with me?” He asked. Houndor’s eyes grew wide.

Touma was genuinely surprised when he saw the reclusive Houndor hunting down a red ball that Izuku threw. He smiled as Izuku laughed at Houndor antics with a bush.

`I'm glad to know that she made a friend in my apprentice,’ He thought placing a hand under his chin. ‘They will be great friends by the way they act together.”

Soon, it was Izuku’s time to leave with his friends. Before saying goodbye to Professor Touma, he said a little farewell to the Houndor he played with.

“I’ll be back tomorrow! Let’s play together again!” He said excitedly as Houndor yipped in agreement. 

*

It was already the second day, but he was just as prepared as the first. But when he went to grab the food bowls for everyone, Professor Touma stopped him.

Touma informed, “A mother and her child will come here to pick a fire Pokémon starter. I want you to accompany me while I give them a tour of all the available fire Pokémon friend to adopt into their lives. Are you ready?”

“Yeah!” Izuku said loudly in excitement.

Professor Touma and Izuku guided a young bright child who looked quite bored at the other Pokémon while the mother looked very uptight. Touma answered all the very repetitive questions that the mother barked out as the child played with their handheld game. 

After a little tour, Touma guided the two to the fire Pokémon while keeping an eye on Izuku. He gave them all the advice and talk about the responsibility of caring for a Pokémon and how that bind will be formed. He was very questioning about the two, but will leave his own thoughts out if this.

Some of the fire Pokémon began to notice the two strangers heading towards their habitat. They realized that one of them will be chosen to begin a journey for the small boy. Some stepped forward eager to be chosen, but some stayed back playing with their friends. The large pack of Houndor stood by watching while the child walked around the fire habitat. He ignored the smaller Pokémon and headed towards the Houndor that Izuku played with. The Houndor was feeling happy that they were being chosen only for the mother to pull their son back.

“Heavens no! I will not have my child pick a dangerous Pokémon such as that. Houndor’s burns last forever. I will not have my child being hurt by such an abomination. Why don’t you choose something more safe, something that isn’t a monster.”

Touma was angry at what the mother said about Houndor. She was the nicest Pokémon he had ever grown to know! When he was about to step in, he noticed aizuku’s expression. He was more furious that him, and he couldn’t stop him as he ran to defend his friend.

Houndor was heartbroken it showed on her face. She was so happy to find someone that would actually wish for her to be their Pokémon. But she guesses it was hopeful to actually think that anyone would want her. She wasn’t as strong as the others, and she didn’t really fit into their group. But she wouldn’t burn anyone! Why. Why can’t she just belong?

“Hey!” A shadow stepped in front of her. “You are wrong about her!”

She looked up to see the boy she was playing with yesterday. What was his name? Izuku?

Izuku glared at the woman holding her disinterested child, “Houndor wouldn't hurt a fly! She is the sweetest fire Pokémon I have ever know! And for you to just come here and discriminate against her just based on what she is capable of.. I’m disappointed. Adults are supposed to know better, yet here you are discriminating against a Pokémon that hasn’t done anything to you!”

Houndor listened to Izuku arguing with the woman. Touma had a smug smirk on his face while listening to his apprentice stand up for their new friend. The boy is only five, yet he is telling a grown up how to do their job better.

“Houndor is on of the nicest Pokémon I have ever met! You don’t deserve to get a Pokémon for your son until you know how to not judge a Pokémon on their looks.” Izuku finished off.

The child was embarrassed since they actually wanted a Pokémon friend and their mother ruined it. The mother was very irritated at just being told off by a small child. Her face was red and she looked ready to snap back at him before Touma interrupted.

“I agree with my apprentice. You, ma’am, have done enough. Pokémon have feelings and they deserve to be treated better under a household that will not force judgement on others before you meet them. I am hereby banning you from my center. Your child may get a Pokémon in the future at another facility alone and without your advice to persuade him. I’ll be taking you out with security detail. Izuku, you stay here with Houndor. Keep her company while I deal with the trash mother.”

The mother gasped and the child nodded silently. They were led out by the Professor and were joined by a large security guard that exited from the building. Izuku made sure to keep Houndor company. Izuku’s pokemon heard him yelling and watched the incident quietly from the sidelines. When the adults moved on, they approached him carefully.

Izuku sat down by Houndor as his Pokémon watched on. “Are you okay?”

The Houndor yipped while nodding slowly. He smiled, “Good. Don’t take what that woman said to heart. She doesn’t know what she is talking about.”

The Houndor sniffed and looked at him. She nodded her head happily.

He looked at his Pokémon and back to her. “Want to play with me again?”

The Houndor cheered joyously as the Pokémon cheered for her. Anubis rolled his eyes fondly before clapping with a grin.

They all joined together to play hide and seek in the most open area in the middle. Professor Touma even joined in the game before pausing to let the Pokémon play while him and Izuku fed the Pokémon their lunch.

While his friends played with a Houndor, he followed Touma to the sleeping Snorlax. The Professor looked back over his shoulder to see Izuku looking back every now and then. “Houndor seems to consider you as a close friend.”

“Really?” Izuku’s eyes sparkled in happiness when he asked.

“Indeed.” Touma chuckled.

“That’s good! I want to be her friend.” Izuku said gratefully.

“Izuku.”

“Yes?”

“If Houndor wishes it, you may take her on your journey.” Touma stated as they walked closer to the sleeping Snorlax.

Izuku squealed in joy but muffled it with his hand when the Professor set down the food in front of the napping Snorlax. He couldn’t wait to ask her when they were done. And his excitement continued while he fed the rest of the Pokémon.

When they were done, they watched how well Houndor got along playing with aiukuks other friends. Izuku looked back at Touma and received a nod. He gulped before proceeding to make his way to the kind Houndor.

“Hi. I don’t want to pressure you but I would just like to know if you would like to be my Pokémon? I wish for you to join me in my journey as my friend. It’s okay if you don’t want to.” He asked slowly, making sure to ask politely.

Houndor stared at him in silence before launching at him. Houndor knocked him softly to the ground and covered his face in grateful licks. Touma laughed as Anubis went to help his friend up from the ground.

Izuku sat up while laughing before looking at his new friend, “I’ll call you Makaria.”

Makaria yipped in happiness before gratefully licking his face again. He giggled as the rest of his Pokémon group hugged him while he was vulnerable on the ground. Touma laughed cheerfully at how well Izuku got along with his friends. It reminded him of when he was young and decided to become an expert in all Pokémon far and wide.

*

It had been only a day since Makaria had joined in on the family, but she had already begun to fit in. Wubaffet welcomed her with a Lava cookie while Delphic talked to her about future fire moves that they might learn in the future. Florges showed some dance moves to Adora while Bewear taught some fighting moves to Anubis. Marowak helped his mother in the kitchen to get ready for lunch. 

Koi chatted with Blastoise about how he could become stronger in the future. Kyu watched Sakura prance around curiously while Izuku watched television to see some news about heroes. 

A knock on the door interrupted the pleasant atmosphere.

Izuku approached the door with Bewear following to protect him for whatever was beyond the door.

He opened the door to see a tall blonde in his hero suit.

“Have no fear because I am here! IZUKU! Young man, would you allow me to train you?”

What?

What?!

*

Izuku was so happy that All Might offered to train him! This is going to be so amazing. They were both at the beach with all of Izuku’s Pokémon friends out with All Might and his Lucario. 

“First up, I hear you have two new Pokémon?” All Might asked with his hands on his hips.

“Yes All Might sir,” Izuku replied to the disguised hero that hid his hair beneath a large beanie. Thank goodness no one was around Dagobah beach at this time because everything else just screamed All Might. Since there was no hiding his tall stature.

“Great. You are making many new friends each day, young Midoriya.” All Might stated to the young boy. 

“Thank you.” Izuku said gratefully to his idol.

To start the training, Izuku called up Sakura.

“Now let’s see what Sakura’s moves are so far.”

Izuku nodded and responded to Sakura, “Show him all you have Sakura!”

Sakura nodded with a determined gaze. She showed off her quick attack move and her baby doll eyes to All Might. Izuku smiled before he saw a bright light envelope her.

She evolved into a Vaporeon?!

Sakura used Water Gun. All Might was astonished as well as the rest of the Pokémon. Kyu just looked like they said, ‘I knew it all along,’ with their expression. 

“Did she just evolve?” All Might asked in surprise before she once again evolved from her form.

Jolteon?!

Sakura used Thunder Shock.

Once again a bright light enveloped Sakura’s body to evolve her into Flareon.

Sakura used Flamethrower before changing back into her normal Eevee form. 

…

“That’s new.” Izuku stated while Sakura looked happily back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Training! Apprentice Job! New Friends!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> I need some help naming these Pokémon. First name given will be chosen.
> 
> Marshadow  
> Hydriegon  
> Flygon  
> Psyduck  
> Stuful  
> Bagon  
> Snorlax  
> Shiny Axew  
> Buneary  
> Charmander  
> Shedinja  
> Kakuna  
> Snobble  
> Pidgeot  
> Steenee


	7. Zarius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets training from All Might, gets to see a show, and gets a new friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria
> 
> Also, wouldn’t it be nice if Koda also had his Pokémon nicknamed so he and Izuku have a little bonding moment?

After the little surprise from Sakura, Izuku remembered that Sakura was recovered from a facility that experimented on her and realized what that meant. He relayed the information to All Might after praising Sakura for a job well done. All Might nodded from the news. After that, the rest of Izuku’s friends showed their four moves as well.

All Might clapped his hands together, “Okay, now to begin the training.”

All Might released his Pokémon friends from their pokeballs. 

Lucario stood proudly at his side while the rest of his comrades were unleashed.

Gallade, who can mega evolve, was revealed first. Right behind him, was Poliwrath, Machamp, Throh, and Sawk. Izuku held back his fanboy freak out at the familiar Pokémon that helped All Might frequently with his fights.

“With me and my own Pokémon here, we can start the official training. To begin, I will send Machamp out,” At his words, Machamp stepped forward and cried out, “then you have to decide the Pokémon on your team that can be used effectively against him. This is like a pop quiz of sorts to see if you know most weaknesses and strengths.

Izuku nodded and thought hard about which Pokémon will be better suited. Fighting types are weak against Psychic, Flying and Fairy. Wait, Fairy!

“Kyu!” Izuku shouted out his answer as Kyu stepped forward.

All Might nodded. “Yes Fairy type is effective against fighting, and I have mostly fighting types on my team. So what are fighting types strong against?”

Izuku rubbed his chin in thought, “Um, Normal, Ice, Rock, Dark and….”

“Steel,” All Might finished for him. “Very good! So you know anything else about the Pokémon on my team?”

“Poliwrath is half Water type, Lucario is half Steel type, and Gallade is half Psychic type.” Izuku relayed the information excitedly.

All Might’s smile widened, “Yes, good job, young Midoriya! Now continuing on with training, I would like you and your Pokémon to train their moves on this beach when you have the time. This will allow them to become more familiar with their moves and allow them to become stronger. ‘Level up’ as most would say. My Pokémon and I will help you become more aware of your abilities.”

Izuku nodded happily while his Pokémon friends looked excited. Adora danced in circles around Makaria while she hopped in joy. 

All Might continued by saying, “I will also be here to help you learn about the other events with Pokémon like the battles to become a trainer, or the Pokémon performers who show off their Pokémon’s talents in front of an audience. I’m sure your Amaura would appreciate the performance art.” Adora smiled in agreement.

Izuku giggled, “I have always wanted to see what an actual performance looked like, I have always seen them on television like the Pokémon battles.” Izuku said thinking about all the times he watched, hoping he would get Pokémon friends. He smiled when he looked back behind him with Makaria and Anubis looking to be in an argument. 

“Well, I would be happy to show you a performance! There is one happening a week from now, would you like to attend it with me? But you have to ask permission from your mother of course, and she can come to, if she wished.” All Might offered, avoiding the knowing look from Lucario, concerning the way he flushed at Inko’s mention. 

Izuku lightened up and started talking to Alł Might concerning the next event while the pokemon chatted with each other.

All Might’s other Pokémon talked to Izuku’s to help them gain a better understanding of what they were capable of. Lucario took Anubis under his wing while the others separated. Sakura was taken in by Poliwrath and Gallade went over different strategies with Adora. Machamp talked with Makaria while Throh and Sawk helped out Kyu and Koi.

Izuku was excited for how things were going to turn out!

*

Inko and Izuku sat next to All Might in disguise in a reserved seating for the performance show.

“Thank you very much for inviting us to this show. I’ve always adored how the Pokémon get to show off what else they could do,” Inko replied to All Might while Izuku looked happy with Kyu on his shoulder and Sakura on his lap. Adora sat right next to him with his other friends and his mom’s friends as well. All Might had a special place right near the top that allowed Pokémon space to roam around and sit next to his guests. And since the place was behind a tinted glass, no one would notice him and cause a scene.

Izuku was so ecstatic to see the show he had always dreamed about.

The show soon started after All Might and Inko finished their conversation. To open the show, three Primarina sauntered on stage to perform three separate Oceanic Operettas that formed a heart over the audience. When the signings voices joined, the heart burst into raindrops over the crowd. They bowed while the received applause.

Izuku and Inko were astonished since they saw many talented acts go forward. A Buneary and Cyndaquil joined forces to perform an icy dance that ended with cyndaquil producing flames around an ice sculpture with buneary happily inside the hollow ice. A team of Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon and other Eevee evolutions performed a huge dance combining all their moves into one huge Lutino colored petal flower. 

The performance allowed many trainers to show their Pokémon talents, but this special one isn't a competition. It was only for entertainment for the masses. The show ended with a massive bow towards the audience with every Pokémon featured. Inko and Izuku stood up and clapped with their Pokémon following. Adora danced around after the whole show, unable to contain their happiness any longer. Izuku noticed how she looked at the stage longingly.

“Adora?” Izuku asked while Inko and All Might talked. Adora looked back at him with a hopeful look towards the stage. “Do you want to perform?” Adora nodded with a bright smile. 

Izuku smiled, “Okay! I guess we have to get you ready for your first debut then!” Adora jumped up in joy, circling him while he laughed.

*

Two days after the performance event, Izuku was walking home from a bad day at school. Bakugo assumed that Izuku got a Houndor to mimic him and pointed it out to the class which resulting in them laughing at how he was trying so hard to be like Bakugo. The recess event didn’t last long when Makaria started barking at Bakugo’s Houndor with them snarling right back. Izuku pulled her away from the negative energy that the other gave off. She apologized by licking his hand when he went back to his spot with the others.

And then it started raining halfway home.

Izuku sighed before pulling out his umbrella to shield Kyu and him from the incoming downpour. He spotted a burning light in the forest when the water was really started to kick up into overdrive. He squinted to see that it was actually a Charmander who was desperately trying to keep their tail lit while navigating through the trees to find a safe place. Izuku rushed into to help them because he heard something bad happens if their tail fire goes out.

The Charmander wasn’t expecting to see a child going toward them, but relaxed when he saw the umbrella they were holding. Izuku rushed forward to allow the umbrella to cover the Pokémon’s tail flame.

“Are you okay? Your tail flame is alright?” Izuku asked worried at the Charmander, Kyu expresses her own worries for him as well. Charmander shyly nodded and crept further under the shade of the umbrella.

“Hey, is it okay for me to carry you? My mom is a pokemon nurse. She is probably off of work and at home now. She could check you over, but I would rather get there soon just in case the rain gets more unbearable.” Izuku offered sweetly, trying to speak over the sudden thunder clap.

Charmander thought it over before nodding slowly, gathering himself up in Izuku’s arms. Kyu jumped on his shoulder as he stood up and began walking fast to his house.

Charmander didn’t really know why the random stranger cared so much for him, he was a wild Pokémon. Would he force him to become his Pokémon? He looked at the focused freckled face amongst the raindrops that fell off the sides of the umbrella. The kid didn’t seem to be that kind of person at all, but if the situation calls for it, they will run away.

Izuku rushed into the house as soon as Delphi’s opened it. “Mom! Charmander! Tail flame with the rain, help!” 

Inko appeared from the kitchen to check on the fire Pokémon in his arms. “What? Oh, poor dear, stuck in the rain? Well, just need to warm you up. Your tail seems to be stable and okay right now. And you are just in time too! It’s dinner time. A nice home cooked meal will warm you right up.”

Izuku’s umbrella and coat were taken by Wubbaffet as Bewear checked his own condition for the flu. When they saw nothing peculiar about his temperature, they released him from their paws. Florges led Kyu away to help with placing the dishes. Izuku released his friends from their pokeballs to get them ready for dinner. Blastoise already had Koi’s little water wagon out to place him in as soon as he got out from the ball.

Charmander sat with a blanket around him as he was given a bowl of warm Pokémon food surrounded by a loving presence that just came naturally from the household. Marowak sat next to him as well as a Houndor named Makaria to give him their natural heat to warm up as well. He felt very warm and safe here, not like in the forest where he was constantly pushed to have battles with any kid who came toward him. He mostly ran away before they even took their pokeball out, he didn’t want to be owned. He wanted to belong, like a family. And by the looks of it, he found his dream.

*

The next day, Charmander was invited to work around the house with Marowak and Delphic while the other humans were away with school and work. He learned from them about the loving Midoriya family. The parents were divorce, but the parents were well functioning friends to come together for Izuku, their son. The father worked away and provided money for them to live as well as the extra money Inko piles in with her own job. 

He learned many stories. About how Inko used to train to be a performance trainer, but changed her dream when she became a mother. Izuku was quirkless, but he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer that is a hero to all. At Pokémon trainer, he froze. He didn’t want to be forced, but with the words of the others. They told him that Izuku wasn’t like the others. He asked the other before even considering to do anything else. He didn’t battle if he didn’t need to, and he just wanted Pokémon to be happy. He considers each one as a friend.

Charmander felt at ease with their calming words. He might finally let himself be open with this Izuku individual after all

Before long, Inko and Izuku came home and Charmander was given the clear to go back if he wished. Charmander stood staring at the door before confidently walking toward Izuku.

Izuku questioned, “Huh? Don’t you want to go back?”

Charmander shook his head, earning him a knowing glance from Izuku’s friends and an excited cheer from Adora. Izuku looked curious, “Do.. do you want to stay here?”

Charmander nodded before taking his place by his friends to further execute what he wanted visually to Izuku. Gesturing wildly with his claws at Izuku’s Pokémon friend and at himself, then towards the pokeballs Izuku had on his hip.

“Wait, you want to be my friend? Really?” Izuku asked gently, receiving a short nod from the Pokemon. Izuku shouted in joy before hugging Charmander tight, and after getting accustomed to the tightness of the hug, Charmander reciprocated the embrace.

Izuku nicknamed him Zarius after they released from the hug. The Pokémon has a group hug with the new addition, Zarius, in the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Apprentice Job! Izuku gets a new Pokémon friend and another friend that turns out to be more of his mother’s
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> Ask me stuff and stuff


	8. Lili!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend and a new protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius
> 
> Updates two or threes times a month.

Another day at his apprentice job on site.

Litten watched him from behind a pile of coals as Izuku treated every Pokémon he saw with respect. She remembered that Izuku noticed her the first day, even though she was the runt of the litter. Nobody really paid attention to her, but he did. He makes sure she eats her food and plays each day he is there. 

He was so… awesome!

Izuku made a note of Snivy’s eating habits, and turns out she is really picky with her own food. She always wanted it a specific way, so he made sure that she was happy. As Izuku made sure that Snivy had no green parts in her food, he once again felt a pair of eyes on him. Turning to look into the grass Pokémon side, he saw no form of the shy Ralf’s. Frowning, he turned to the fire Pokémon to see a Litten staring right at him.

“Huh.” He started before he shrugged and continued making sure everything was to Snivy’s liking. Pidgey tweeted next to him while pacing back and forth.

*

Izuku walked home from the site with Kyu on his shoulder and Koi in his little water wagon. Makaria walked right next to him while Anubis kept up with his stride.

He smiled as he walked with his friend. Another amazing day at the site, his apprentice job was really working out for him. He had so much fun playing with the different types of Pokémon. He learned about each one with Professor Touma and he cared about each one. 

But he wondered why Litten was watching him today.

Just then, he saw a tail swish behind a dumpster. What was that and what was it doing outside of his house? Frowning, he went to check it out, but Makaria stepped in front of him to protect him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m sure it is a just a Pokémon in need of some kind of help.” He assured her, but it didn't do well to vanish her worries, nevertheless she backed off. He smiled and thanked her before turning his head down the alley to see who that tail belonged to. 

He didn’t need to search very far to find the dusk form of Lycanroc lying in front of a large dumpster, trying to get into a half eaten bowl of food.

“Oh no.” He started, gaining the guarded attention of the Lycanroc. “You must be very hungry. But I wouldn’t try that food if I was you. The lady who makes it doesn’t really… clean..”

Lycanroc gazed at him before pushing away the potentially gross food. “Um, thanks for listening. You can come with me if you like, and I will get you some good food from my home. Trust me, my mom is awesome in the cooking department. She is the best, you would like her.”

Lycanroc raised his brow at the excited sounding young boy, he turned his eyes to see the Pokémon standing next to the boy. The young Houndor was giving him a warning glare while Riolu looked mildly impatient at his slow response. A Mimikyu was jumping off the young boy’s shoulder to get a closer look at him while a Magikarp splashed to get a better view.

Lycanroc listened to the words that Mimikyu had relayed to him with a contemplative look on his serious face. With her astounding praise of how well the young one treat Pokémon, he finally decided to follow up on the boy’s promise. As long as he gets food, it has been a while since he has eaten a good meal.

His old trainer died which left him to wander around the streets. It has been so long since he has actually been in the comfort of a home. So many nights spent under cardboard boxes to get out of the pouring rain. So many days scavenging for food out of trash bins with different wild Pokémon.

He followed the young one up the stairs until they hit a door with a Florges watching from the door.

“Hey, Flora! Is mom home?” Izuku greeted the Florges, who responded with a gentle nod. “Great! Is there enough food for another guest? He is really hungry.”

Florges looked at the newcomer Lycanroc and smiled in greeting. She opened the door wider to let Izuku in and the new guest. Lycanroc stepped in behind him, but stopped in his tracks when he recognized a familiar figure in the kitchen.

He rushed up to the figure in the kitchen to see his old owner, but it wasn’t his owner. No, it was someone different. A young lady with green hair pulled back into a bun as she worked on dinner. She wasn’t his old owner, but she did remind him of her. Especially the way she held herself.

Izuku rushed into the kitchen, “Mom! I met someone today and—, oh looks like you already met him.”

“It seems I have.” Inko smiled and pet him behind his ears.

“Well, he is really hungry, so.. Could we invite him to dinner? He was all alone.” Izuku replied.

“Oh, alright. Anything I can do to help.” Inko replied before straightening up to work on the rice cooker.

Lycanroc started up at her with ice blue eyes.

*

“Dinner was delicious!” Izuku complimented his mother before getting up to help her with the dishes.

“Thank you, I was trying out a new recipe. I’m glad it worked out.” Inko added happily.

After he was done eating, Lycanroc laid down by the kitchen counter and surveyed the surroundings. There he was in a warm home when only a few hours ago he was scavenging in the cold alleyways of Japan.

He was thankful that the little boy, Izuku, rescued him from the outside, but he felt more inclined to the young woman in the household. It might have been because she reminded him of the last he used to have, but he wanted, above all, to stay and protect them.

He owed them that at least. Lycanroc rested his head on his front legs as he watched others play with each other in harmony.

“Hello,” Inko greeted the new Pokémon. Lycanroc responded by tilting his head her way.

Inko took a deep breath before saying, “I know it might be too sudden, but will you stay here with us? My son and I don’t want you to get hurt outside. You don’t have to become anything else beyond what you want to be for right now. You can just be a protector, you can be my Pokémon, his Pokémon, but it is all up to you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Would you.. like to stay here for now?”

Lycanroc took one look at her eyes before barking out an agreement.

He can stay, but he won’t promise that he get a nickname.

*

Litten watched a Izuku for what seemed like the fourth or fifth time. She couldn’t help it, he was so kind. Not like how her brother treated her. He always ignored her in favor of his friends, and never seemed to want to play with her anymore. Other call her childish and says that she should grow up. She tried! It ended with her getting a scar on her chest from her brother’s best friend.

So now was her chance, today would be her day to finally approach the boy. 

Litten watched as Izuku made his rounds with the food. He fed the fire Pokémon first today! Which meant that after she ate her fill, she could try to follow him throughout the time, and hopefully that will make her grow on him.

Nows her time!

*

Izuku was on his way to Snorlax when he was joined by a familiar warming presence. He looked down to see Litten following him in his walk.

Izuku welcomed, “Hello there. Are you joining me?” 

“Okay then. After I feed the rest, do you want to play?” Izuku offered. He started to laugh when he noticed how big Litten’s eyes widened.

“Alright!” Izuku replied that sent Litten circling around him in excitement.

After feeding everyone, Izuku kept his promise of playing with her. Makaria joined in seeing a more welcomed face in the place she used to be. Zarius joined in after seeing the fun the other two were having. While the three fire Pokémon played, Kyu ran out of nowhere and jumped on Izuku’s shoulder. Izuku laughed as he watched his three Pokémon—yeah that sounded right— played together.

It was soon afterwards that Professor Touma came out after his intensive research on the new Pokémon in another region.

“Hello, Izuku. It seems you made a new friend.” Touma greeted with a smile at the Litten next to his legs.

“Yeah, I did.” Izuku replied looking down at the Litten.

*

Lili was now part of the household, and Lycanroc was very confused at the very new addition. After Touma saw Izuku and Litten’s pleading expressions, he approved of her going home. But Touma hoped that Izuku didn’t take every single Pokémon he had in the site.

Lili was playing tag with Makaria as Zarius chatted with Koi on the couch. Izuku laughed as he watched over the playful fire types playing in the floor. Lycanroc looked at Kyu only for them to giggle at their expression.

He assumes this is a normal thing in this home. And he couldn’t be happier he is a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Two friends and a surprise?!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> Thanks for everyone who recommended names for the Pokémon! The only thing I’m working on


	9. Mataha and Dagato has appeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes two new friends while having fun at the park. While Anubis has a surprise for Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Updates once or twice a month
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili

Inko sat on a plaid picnic blanket with her helpful Pokémon surrounding her, helping her with distributing the food from the large picnic basket. She looked over to see her son playing with Makaria, Zarius and Lili. She smiled, she was glad that he was no longer hesitant toward fire. Inko noticed how often he would flinch when she would light a candle or when Delphox would use one of her stronger moves.

She thinks that it might be Katsuki that was making it that way. Inko didn’t want to believe that the young boy was hurting her son. They were friends the last she saw of them, but what are they like now? She can only hope that Izuku is safe from harm from anyone because she wants what is best for him. Delphox seemed to read her mind, placing her paw on Inko’s hand.

“I’m fine, Della. You don’t have to worry. I just hope my son is safe and will stay that way,” Inko responded, but she smiled knowing that Izuku’s friends will do anything to protect him. Inko was so glad that he had Pokémon friend to help him out and take care of him from anyone who tries to hurt him.

Izuku watched as Zarius tried to run after Anubis while Makaria and Lili chased each other. Koi watched the action from his wagon while chatting with Sakura who transformed into Vaporeon to be next to him. Adora was swaying slightly next to Izuku while Kyu leaned on his head while sitting on his shoulder. He smiled, thinking, ‘This is a great day. It’s so calm and peaceful in the park. Best day for having fun!’

“Kaku!” A Pokémon’s voice called out from behind him.

“Shedin..” 

Izuku furrowed his brows at the sudden cries from close by. He turned around to see a green kakuna and a shedinja being kicked around by a few kids around his age, but slightly taller than his height. Izuku’s eyes widened remembering a lesson that Professor Touma told him once about some Pokémon. Kakuna is basically immobile into they evolve into Beedrill, but they are capable of defending themselves with poison needle. Shedinja has great defense, but they are incapable of movement when using their hard shell as defense.

But by the sights of the situation, neither Pokémon can defend themselves against the kicks, the green Kakuna seemed to be tied up in string shot.  
.  
“Ha, I always wanted a shiny. Must be my lucky day.” One of the kids say bending down to take Kakuna from the ground while they struggled against their binds.

Izuku frowned, heading straight towards the mean kids fast with Anubis following right behind him. Zarius looked at the danger and stayed behind Izuku and Anubis at a distance, just in case. Kyu jumped to attention from her sleepy state, getting ready to battle if needed. The others didn’t seem to notice the missing boy just yet, none except Bewear. Bewear tilted her head before slowly following the others into the forest where she had seen Izuku disappear into.

“Hey stop it! They don’t want to go with you!” Izuku yelled out to the mean kids with a frown.

The two looked up to see a smaller runt trying to stop them, “Yeah? What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to stop you!” Izuku stated confidently with Anubis readying his fists. Zarius breathed out a puff of smoke that let out a weak trail of fire.

“Oh really?” The taller of the two asked, puffing up his chest.

“..Yeah!” Izuku hesitated to say as confidently with the leering stares the other two had.

The kids snickered when Izuku posed with Anubis right next to him, ready his fighting stance. Zarius was about to move in before a large paw stopped him in his tracks. Zarius looked up before stepping back to allow Bewear to pass. The kids stopped their laughing while Kyu got into their position in front of Izuku. The kids started to run away from the look of anger on the sudden appearance of a very tall Bewear.

“Oh, okay. I mean, yay! We beat him.” Izuku said before turning around to address the large shadow, that most definitely was the real reason for scaring away the bullies. “Thanks for helping!” 

Bewear nodded. Izuku smiled before rushing to help the green Kakuna and Shedinja. “Are you two alright? Are you hurt?” Izuku unbound Kauna while Kyu helped Shedinja right themselves up.

Shedinja looked up weakly, floating over to Izuku. They nodded before settling down next to Kyu. Kakuna nodded weakly before clicking up at him in thanks.

By now, Inko had noticed that her child and some Pokémon were missing, so she came out from the entrance that Bewear went through. “Izuku?”

“Over here, mom! Sorry, but I needed to help these two.” Izuku apologized while rubbing the back of his neck shyly. 

“Oh, thank goodness, you are alright.” Inko said while running her hands through his hair. “You helped these two, I see.”

“Yeah. Is it alright if I invite them over to our picnic? I think they need some energy.”

“That’s alright with me.”

“Okay.” Izuku wringed his hands together before turning to look the Pokémon kindly, “Would you two like to come sit with me and my family? I promise we won’t hurt you. We just want to make sure you are okay.”

The two Pokémon looked at each other, weighing their options. Kakuna reminded Shedinja that Izuku helped them and so far has made no ill move towards them. Shedinja breathed out and floated over to him, Wings not moving at all since they didn’t use them to fly. Kakuna hopped into his arms with Kyu following right behind him to perch herself on Izuku’s shoulder.

Together they all met back up with the rest of the Pokémon who were all seated around the blanket, ready to chow down on some food. They welcomed the new additions with a good portion of food on plates to give them back their energy. 

Shedinja looked unfamiliar with the attention while Kakuna was so happy that he was actually welcomed. They hesitantly took part of the basket feast surrounded by welcoming presences of other Pokémon that seemed eager to get to know them. Shedinja started to enjoy the open meal with the others and talked with Kyu. Kakuna chatted with Florges, eating a mini poke berry dessert.

Izuku smiled as they settled into the happy atmosphere. Before he thinks to himself about inviting them to stay if they so wished. Maybe they would allow him to nickname them if they were willing, he didn’t want to press them into anything, especially since they seem to be kicked around a lot to be captured. Izuku just wanted them to be safe and comfortable to make their own decision.

Kakuna is happy sounds of presume slaughter echoed amongst the bright blue skies with the accompaniment of mumbled sounds of Shedinja.

*

Shedinja and Kakuna were set up to sleep overnight in their home just in case their minor injuries acted up. They lay side by side in the guest room after being checked on by Izuku. They slept there peacefully with Lycanroc guarding the door and Koi having a full night’s rest in the bathroom.

Lili laid down next to Makaria in a small, warm, heated bed that they shared with Zarius on the floor of Izuku’s room. Kyu napped right next to Izuku’s head with Adora sleeping in a little nest under his desk. Sakura slept by the foot of his bed near the doorway, her leg twitching every now and then.

Only one friend was not sleeping, Anubis. Anubis sat down near the corner of the living room by the bottom of the bookshelf with an old storybook in his hands. He flipped through the pages trying to comprehend the words in front of him. He remembered the same story because Izuku’s mother would read it to him when he had trouble sleeping. 

Anubis shook his head from the doubt that filled his mind before trying to speak.

“Geee oooo d mmoorr ninng,” Anubis whispered to himself, trying to see if it sounded right. Frustrated with himself, he grunted and softly banged his head against the book.

He desperately wanted to communicate with Izuku to strengthen their bond. Anubis just wishes for them to actually have a conversation like Izuku would have with any other person. He wanted to be helpful. Anubis’ cheeks grew red with embarrassment at the thought before gaining back his determination to continue,

He has been practicing for so long now. Many nights have gone into this and he wasn’t stopping until he could greet his friend.

Anubis continued to scroll over the words while the night hours continued to pass.

*

Izuku welcomed the day with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. Kyu slowly rose from her spot next to him on her little purple pillow before plopping herself back onto the pillow with a groan.

“Good morning, Kyu.” Izuku giggled at Kyu, who looked more ready to go back to dreamland for another five minutes. Izuku laughed when she dug her head into the comfort of her velvet cushion. 

Adora sang up to him with a smile. “Good morning, Adora.” Izuku greeted kindly, petting the top of her head softly only to receive a joyful smile. He laughed when her soft cheek rubbed against his fingers.

Sakura greeted her morning to him by jumping into his covers from the floor, very excited to jump on his upper half. With a surprised yelp, he went backward into his pillow before falling into another fit of laughter. “Good morning, Sakura.”

Makaria rose first from the pile of heat from her other fire friends to say hello by running in circles at the foot of his bed. “Good morning to you too, Makaria.”

Zarius rubbed his eyes and yawned, raising his arms over his head. “Good morning, Zarius.” Zarius responded with a tiny ball of smoke erupting from his mouth.

Lili meowed and stretched out her back with a groan. She slowly reached his bed to receive a nice rub to her head. “Good morning, Lili.”

Izuku carefully climbed out of his bed to greet his mom and other friends in other places of his home. He stopped by his mother’s open room to see his mother sitting upright in her bed, rubbing her eyes. “Morning, mom!”

Inko gasped before laughing slightly at the son of her son’s bright smile. “Morning, Izuku.” Izuku laughs lightly before continuing on his journey. 

He found Florges and Delphox already helping out with the preparation of breakfast in the kitchen. “Good Morning, Della and Flora!” They greeted the small child with a gentle smile

“Morning, Jamie!” Izuku greeted Wubaffet who was getting the plates out from the cabinets. 

“Wubbaffet!” They greeted back with a surprising volume.

“Bewear.” Bewear welcomed from behind him with her light pink and brown apron on. 

“Oh, good morning, Belle.” Izuku said, turning around the greet the tall Pokémon with a smile. 

“Marowak! Blastoise!” Marowak and Balstoise greeted from their seats on the couch, placing the utensils around the table.

“Good Morning, Morticia and Marine!” Izuku responded with a wave before going to head to the next room. 

“Good morning,” Izuku pet the calm head of Lycanroc before continuing inside. 

“Hello, guys. Good morning. I hope you two had nice dreams!” Izuku said to the tired Shedinja and awake green, shining Kakuna. He turned to the wide open door of the bathroom. “Good morning, Koi! I’ll come back with your wagon in a bit!”

Izuku went back into the hallway after petting the heads of Koi, Kakuna, and Shedinja before leaving the room. He didn’t ‘know where Anubis was. Izuku went into the living room only to notice Anubis standing near the kitchen counter.

“Anubis! Good morning!” Izuku greeted happily to his friend.

“Good morning,” Anubis replied slowly, making sure to pronounce the words he was saying to make sure it was correct, Izuku went shock still while the other Pokémon in the kitchen and living room were shocked and surprised at what Anbis did. He talked?

“Did.. did you just talk, Anubis?” Izuku asked receiving a nervous look from Anubis.

“...yes?” Anubis questioned softly with a slight shrug to his shoulders.

“Oh my gosh! Anubis! Anubis, you can talk! That’s so amazing!” Izuku yelled out loud, alerting his mother who rushed in to see what was wrong.

“What wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Anubis talked!”

“Good morning.” Anubis repeated to the shocked woman in her pajamas. Izuku hugged him tight in celebration while Inko watched over fondly. Izuku’s friends gathered around in the kitchen, Blastoise making sure to grab Koi right away to see what was going on.

Shedinja carried Kakuna to a seat on the arm of the ouch to watch the interaction. They both looked at each other and decided it might be nice to stay here. 

*

Anubis sat with Izuku while he read a book to him and his other friends in his room. Shedinja was named Dagato, taking his spot on top one of the bookshelves. The shiny green Kakuna was happily named Mataha and claimed his hanging spot for his cocoon on one of Izuku’s shelves. Mataha was right under Dagato in their own little spaces, happy to be considered family and not pets. Together, they listened silently as Izuku continued with a lovely story of friendship and looking past flaws.

Izuku smiled when Kyu and Sakura jumped onto the bed to get a closer look at the pictures over his shoulder. Koi sat in his wagon next to Adora, eyes sparkling when Izuku turned the book outward to show them the pictures. Zarius leaned onto the bed covers, slightly falling asleep before Makaria woke him up with a bump. Lili listened from a comfortable lying down position right next to his legs.

Inko watched from the doorway with Lycanroc by her legs. She was so proud of him finding his own friends that cared for him just like how he cared for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Izuku learns a lesson with the professor before visiting the shelter to visit some old friends.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> Come ask me stuff and stuff


	10. Diana and Charlotte!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns a lesson shiny Pokémon which reminds him of a friend back in the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are errors,
> 
> Updates once or twice a month 
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia

Izuku looked amazed with his sparkly green pen floating above the paper in his notebook. “Shiny Pokémon?!”

“Yes.” Professor Touma laughed. “You recently came in contact with a green Kauna you said?” Izuku nodded. “Kakuna usually come in a more golden brown, but this one was a different color. Meaning they are set apart from the others, slightly different with their colors.”

“Oh, wow,” Izuku mumbled writing down notes. 

“Yes, it is quite rare to see, so I was very surprised when you told me you came in contact and adopted one into your friends. Now, there is a special name for these types of Pokémon that come slightly different from the rest. These Pokémon are called Shiny because they have a different color than what is typical for their species. It makes them really stand out from the rest, so it is quite remarkable that you found one. ” Touma added, nodding his head toward the Mataha hanging upside down from a tree in the calm presence of a tired Dagato.

“Oh my god, that is so cool! That makes them more unique than the others.” Izuku whispered to himself, his eyes sparkling in wonder.

“Yes, but sometimes trainers think that just because they are a different color, it makes then better. But the color doesn’t make the Pokémon stronger or better than the rest.” Touma stated, circling the picture of the green Kakuna on his mobile device. 

As Touma began to go over the different Shiny Pokémon, Izuku noticed the pink color of a Shiny Buneary. He tilted his head in confusion. ‘Wasn’t the buneary at the shelter that color?’ He thought, making a note to visit the shelter again. Until then, he is going to hang out here and help out the professor. 

*

Izuku had time to visit the shelter after school the next day. He traveled the short journey with Sakura and Kyu accompanying him on the train. Anubis sat right by him on the seat looking out the window. Koi stayed behind to learn some tricks with Amaura in the guest bathroom’s tub. Dagoto just napped with Mataha on the bookshelf. Zarius, Lili, and Makaria was in the middle of a game with Morticia so they skipped out.

Izuku walked in with a set goal in mind with Sakura skipping behind him and Kyu on his shoulder. 

Anubis strolled in and welcomed Kiku, “Good morning.”

“It’s the afternoon.” Izuku whispered while Kiku looked very shocked.

“Oh. Right. Good afternoon.” Anubis corrected himself from the light suggestion from his friend.

Izuku watched from the window the buneary and Steenee dancing near the pond that Surskit played. He looked at Buneary’s pink coat of fluff. 

“Ms. Kiku?”

“Yes, Izuku?”

“I learned about shiny Pokémon recently.”

“Oh really? That’s so neat!”

“Why do they look sad?”

“Oh,” Kiku began, “Apparently their original shared trainer came back. But the person didn’t come back to apologize to them, they just tried to lead them away back with them. Buneary got upset when they tried to grab Steenee and attacked him with a kick to his face. He got very upset when I refused to let him go anywhere with them, and I banned them from ever coming back here. They don’t deserve another chance with the Pokémon that they threw away so carelessly.”

“Are they both Okay now?”

“Yes, they just need to relax their minds from the recent encounter, it caused Buneary to try to actually fight the trainer when they heard he wanted to take them away from Steenee. They are both calmer now, you can go and see them.”

“Thank you,” Izuku said before he traveled outside to check on the two.

“Hey! I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” Izuku greeted, making their faces burst into happiness. They rushed over to give the small child a hug.

“I heard about the incident..” Steenee looked to the side while Buneary looked a bit upset at the mention. “I just want to say they wouldn’t even know the first thing about you two! Anybody would be lucky to have you guys for friends! Because you two are awesome.” Izuku complimented, making the two friends much happier from his kind words.

Steenee and Buneary cheered up from Izuku’s words. Izuku asked if they would like to play with Sakura and him. They agreed.

Izuku laughed as Sakura evolved into Vaporeon just long enough to splash some water over to Steene which enacted Buneary to splash some water from the pond to Sakura. Izuku participated in the water splash fight before getting called over quietly by Anubis.

“Friend Bye.” Anubis stated, pointing towards the front of the building. Izuku raised a brow before following him. Sakura, Steenee, and Buneary was distracted from their playful game, so they followed Izuku. Kyu hopped down from their seat on the couch to see what was going on.

Outside, Kiku was talking to a young child with a bird’s head. Izuku looked past the boy to see Gothita saying goodbye to Smoochum.

“Oh, Izuku! You might want to say farewell. Gothita is joining this nice young man on his journey.” Kiku called out to him. The young boy wearing a back hoodie looked up to the other child, a shadowy form came out from under their hoodie to see.

“Hi!” The shadowy figure said, waving at the other kid.

“Dark shadow, behave. Hello. I’m Tokoyami Fumikage.” The boy greeted with a small wave.

Izuku tilted his head, approaching the other boy, “Hi. My name is Midoriya Izuku. Are you going to take care of Gothita? She needs someone to care for her and give her those marshmallow kind of Pokémon treats.”

“Yes. I will. I won’t let any harm come to her. And I already bought, on Ms. Kiku’s recommendation, her favorite sweets to let her be more comfortable.” Tokoyami replied, Dark Shadow nodding his head.

“Okay. You check out,” Izuku responded watching Ghotia look happy as ever to be chosen to be a friend to Tokoyami. “But if you do anything..”

“I won’t. I promise.” Tokoyami retorted, Gothita coming out from behind his legs to hug Izuku’s legs. “I’m sure she will miss this place.”

“Yes. You might want to take her here a few times to make her more situated, and she might want to see her friends. But don’t take her too often or else she will get more homesick.” Izuku explained, giving tips to Tokoyami who was nodding at Izuku’s rambling.

“I understand.” Tokoyami said. After Kiku talked to him more, he left with jer in his arms smiling at the excited Gothita.

Izuku watched them go with a smile, Anubis watching closely as they walked off. ‘His aura was sincere, he would take care of Gothita,’ Anubis thought to himself. 

Izuku talked to Kiku before announcing that he was heading off now. He said goodbye to each Pokémon at the shelter, before coming to Steenee and Buneary again. But when he turned around to go they followed him to the door.

“Izuku. It looks like you have two friends who want to join.”

Izuku turned around to see them behind him, Anubis wasn’t even surprised. Kyu greeted the two knowingly with a snicker and Sakura yipped at them happily. Izuku questioned, “Do you really want to come with me?” 

The two looked at each other before turning their attention back to him. They nodded with determination in their eyes. He smiled and outstretched his hands to them

“Okay. Let’s go.” Izuku said, smiling wider as Steenee and Buneary looked even more excited.

Diana and Charlotte was welcomed very warmly into the home by Inko.

*

The next day it was training with All Might and Izuku made sure to bring everyone even Dagoto. All Might was sort of shocked to see the four new additions, but he was getting more used to the magnetism that Izuku had specifically for Pokémon.

“Hello, young Midoriya!” All Might greeted

“Good afternoon!” Anubis greeted before Izuku.

“Ah, yes. WHAT?!”

“Hi, Anubis learned how to talk.” Izuku stated simply pulling Koi behind him with them smiling way too big. Kyu snickered at All Might’s expression as she remained on Izuku’s shoulders. Sakura jotted beside him by his feet, joining in the joy at seeing All Might’s shocked face.

“Whoa. That is very surprising… and impressive. Very good, young Anubis!” All Might complimented, Lucario smiled and clapped his paws together for the young Pokémon.

The training was set off. Gallade helped Sakura with her moves when she evolved into her three different forms. Poliwrath helped with Koi and Amaura for focusing on more defense moves. Machamp trained Zarius, Lili, and Makaria with their strength training and combining their fire moves with it. Lucario stood with Anubis and watched Dagoto being coerced into training by Mataha who looked very excited by hopping as best they could. Throh and Sawk combined their expertise and helped Diana and Charlotte in their fighting. 

Diana and Charlotte got really into the fighting because they wanted to help protect Izuku. Izuku was so kind to them. The trainers that came to that shelter only ever wanted to have strong Pokémon or shiny Pokémon. They never even looked at them, but he cared for both of them. He understood that they were friends, like sisters that wouldn’t be separated. 

They wanted to repay him for his unending kindness that he showed them the multiple times he has been at the shelter. They both looked at each other with an unsaid vow in their minds. To help Izuku.

Izuku was having a lesson with All Might about certain Pokémon that would win against the other. He looked over to see Diana and Charlotte showing off their punches to their teachers. After they were done, Throw and Sawk showed them graceful moves to incorporate into their normal fighting style.

It’s nice to see how well they are doing. It’s no doubt that together they are stronger than ever.

*

After a long day of school, where he actually had to hold back Buneary when Bakugo said something about him being weak, he was finally home. 

He got to his room where he greeted every one of his friends. He moved over to where Mataha was only to see him hanging asleep on the bookshelf. When he approached, Mataha glowed. Izuku stepped back in surprise watching Mataha evolve into a shiny green Beedrill!

“Beedrill!” Mataha greeted flying right over to Izuku.

“Whoa! So cool!” Izuku replied at seeing the surprising sight. Dagoto was most surprised to see his friend transform into a new form.

He never thought that this would happen so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kagami!
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend
> 
> Thanks for helping out! All Izuku’s Pokémon have nicknames and every character has their own team of Pokémon. Btw, Inko’s Pokémon will now go by their own nicknames.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/BWeVz4v
> 
> *edit* Thanks MaydayMarbear for the name suggestions for Koda’s Pokémon! And I went ahead and added another to his little friend group. I can’t wait for him and Izuku to be friends.


	11. Kagami!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early update! Izuku helps a Ditto running away from a corrupted breeding facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Updates usually once or twice a month
> 
> I don’t own anything my MHA/BNHA or Pokémon!
> 
> Reminder:  
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha  
> Buneary- Diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte
> 
> Delphox-Della  
> Bewear-Belle

“You go, Mataha!” Izuku yelled out to his friend, watching them fly in the air.

“Bee! Beedrill!” Mataha called back, effortlessly doing flying tricks in the air. Dagato floated by Izuku, watching his friend have fun in the sky. Diana was punching the air with Charlotte following her lead, both of them in sync. Sakura temporally evolved into vaporeon to swim in the pond with Koi. Adora swayed by the pond, her head bobbing slightly to the low playing music that Izuku brought to the park.

Kyu sat right next to Izuku, watching Mataha having the time of his life. Anubis sat cross legged next to him, calmly listening to the sounds of nature accompanied by the low volume music by Izuku’s music player. Makaria laid down next to him, almost falling asleep at the calmness of the day. Lili followed a butterfree in a nice game of chase. Zarius was peacefully asleep, right next to Makaria on the blanket in the green grass.

Izuku giggled, walking a few feet away from the blanket to view Mataha’s tricks more closely. Meanwhile Diana showed Charlotte a kicking move that Throh showed her. While Izuku was watching his friend fly, he saw a Ekans change into an oddish.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion watching Oddish change into an Oshawott. The Oshawott was looking desperate as they rush towards the bushes that Izuku and his friends were near. Izuku gently approached to pull back the bushes’ branches to reveal a Ditto quivering amongst the leaves. Izuku crouched down as they shivered, terrified at what he might do. When he reached out his hand, they backed away.

“Please. Let me help you. Are you running away from something?” Izuku asked gently, watching as the Ditto was looking back to where they came from. “Or someone?”

Ditto looked back at Izuku. Izuku nodded, “You can hide with me and my friends. Just change into another Pokémon and hide with us.”

Ditto hesitated before following Izuku out of the bushes. They changed into the form of Tepig, trembling as they walked toward the blanket. As soon as othe bid with Lili next to them, two sketchy looking scientists with lab coats came out for the bushes searching for something amongst the greenery.

Izuku stiffened up, wishing his mother was here to call the professor. He knew that the Professor would know what to do if these strange scientists were doing something bad. His mother was out getting some ice cream for him with her Pokémon friends with her. Most of them stayed home to look after the apartment, so Della and Belle were the only ones with her that day. She left him with his own friends because she knew they would protect him for a short time. Hopefully, she came back soon if these scientists were really something dangerous.

Unfortunately, the two strangers were coming over to talk to Izuku. Izuku looked over to Ditto to see that their eyes had given away their disguise. Izuku hurriedly put his sunglasses on them to hide their eyes from the prying gaze of the doctors.

Wishing for Belle to come out to protect them like last time, the scientists approached unnervingly towards him. Buneary and Charlotte went in front of him to guard him, Anubis throwing an arm in front of Izuku to protect him.

The scientists tried to look more kind as they composed themselves, Izuku didn’t believe it for one second when he saw one of the scientists look suspiciously at the Tepig in their sunglasses.

“Hello, child. Did you happen to see a Ditto around here? It ran away from us you see,” the male doctor said, jumping back when Buneary stepped forward menacingly.

“We run a breeding facility for Pokémon. Have you seen ANY Ditto around? We need to find it before it gets too far away.” The female asked, perking her glasses up her nose at the Steenee who was looking angry at her.

Izuku shook his head silently, keeping an eye on them. Mataha chose to stay in the sky, looking protectively over his friends from up high to see if the two had any back up or tried to do anything. The strangers nodded before walking away from them as Inko traveled over with ice cream in her hands. Belle automatically ran over to sit down at the blanket, watching the two doctors immediately as they continued their search.

Inko looked worried and curious of what had happened. Izuku hesitantly took the ice cream as his mother started to fret over him.

“Are you okay? What happened? Oh, have you made a new friend?” His mother asked back-to-back. Izuku glanced over to the doctors and nodded to the Tepig. He slowly removed the sunglasses to show his mom the Ditto in disguise.

“I think the scientists aren’t real scientists, mom,” Izuku said, gesturing over at the woman and man in their lab coats,

His mother nodded and got out her phone to call the Professor and the police. Izuku held Ditto in his lap the sunglasses back on their disguise as Kyu and Sakura stood guard. Zarius and Makaria were fully awake by now, holding their positions next to Belle. Both of them breathing out wisps of smoke from their mouths.

Della protected his mother, shielding her call from the creeping eyes of the scientists. Sooner or later, the Midoriya family watched several police cars pull up with a small blue car that belonged to Professor Touma pulled up. The scientists tried to run back the way they came only for three police officers to come out and arrest them.

Touma rushed over to see Izuku and his mother. “Are you both alright?”

“Yes. We are fine now. Thank you.”

The Professor looked over to the two arrested people. “Corrupt breeding facility. Many offenses of messing with quirks, pokemon, eggs, and anything they can get their hands on to make different hybrids or a new species entirely.”

Izuku hugged Ditto close to him as Mataha finally flew down from their patrol in the sky to guard Izuku closer to the ground. Dagato floated down to the ground to relax from the nerves it felt dealing with the other doctors, especially when they were looking at Mataha’s shiny green color.

Ditto, for once in their life, felt safe. They felt trapped under someone else’s control all of their life. From egg to now, they felt like they weren’t given a choice . But after they broke free, they finally found somewhere they felt safe. They finally found someone to make them feel safe, a friend.

Lili sat straight beside Izuku as everything got settled, pawing at the hand of the disguised Ditto as they police drove the suspects away. Izuku breathed out in relief with Ditto following with their own sigh. Izuku reached to take the glasses from them, only for them to escape from the lap, intent on keeping the glasses on their face. Tepig let go of their transformation to be back in their original form of Ditto.

So Izuku giggled at the happy expression on Ditto’s face with his sunglasses perched to hide their eyes.

“Hey, you are free now. I don’t think you’ll need sunglasses…”

Anubis stepped forward and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, “Want to stay.”

“What?” Izuku turns to Anubis only for Ditto to cheer in joy at what Anubis said. Izuku turned back to see Ditto bouncing around, “Do you want to stay with us? You want to be friends?!”

Ditto nodded excitedly, Zarius didn’t look surprised at all from his spot with Makaria. In fact, all of them knew that they might as well embrace any Pokémon that Izuku comes across and helps.

Izuku nodded, “Okay! Welcome to the family!” Izuku thought for a moment on a nickname before deciding with an easy grin, “Kagami!”

Kagami celebrated by bouncing around, only stopping to fix the sunglasses on their face.

They spent the rest of the day at the park with Professor Touma joining in for the impromptu picnic. He watched as Ditto showed Izuku any Pokémon they could do, Izuku laughed when Ditto turned into Sandile. Ditto smiled brightly as he transformed into any Pokémon they wanted.

*

The next day at school, Bakugo walked into the classroom with Cyndaquil right behind him when he saw Izuku was sitting at his desk relaxing with sunglasses on. Bakugo was immediately put into a bad mood, worse than the bad mood he was already in.

“Deku! You nerd! What do you think you are doing, huh?” Bakugo asked, Cyndaquil following right behind him.

Izuku showed no response to him only slowly looking over before turning back to the window.

Cyndaquil tilted their head at the other’s strange behavior. Bakugo was annoyed, “Hey, don’t ignore me!”

Izuku chuckled really weirdly before turning back to him. Bakugo’s anger reignited at the sight of Izuku’s cocky smirk as he pulled down his sunglasses.

“What the hell?!” Bakugo yelled in response to the blank dots that replaced Deku’s bright green eyes.

“Oh, good morning.” The real Izuku said walking up to Bakugo. Izuku turned to Ditto and smiled, “That’s enough prancing for today, don’t you think?”

Ditto pouted in Izuku’s form before turning back into their original purple self. They turned to Bakugo to blow a raspberry at him.

*

“And then the look on his face! Oh my god! You guys should have seen it.” Izuku laughed as he recounted the prank to his ghostly friend at the shrine. Shiro getting to most joy out of it. Nyx evolved into Haunter and Amethyst evolved into Lampent.

Nyx listened closely as Izuku retelled an incident in the lunchroom, their smile growing larger with each detail. Willow snickered as Izuku retold the bit about Ditto and him wore sunglasses at the same time and threw Bakugo off so much he ended up blowing up his lunch tray into his own face. Amethyst was congratulating Ditto on their job well done and also gave them tips on the next time that they wanted to prank the hot-headed boy.

“You know, I never would have imagined that my life would change so much since I visited this place.” Izuku reminisced laying down on the smooth pavement in front of the shrine. “This is where my journey began. Kyu, you were my first friend, huh? And so are all of you.”

Izuku smiled as his eyes grew misty looking at the setting sun. “I never would have thought that I would be this happy.”

His journey began at that shrine, and it wasn’t going to end there. He had more memories to make and more friends to take with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Deku #2. 
> 
> Kagami joins the family with some pranks to unleash.
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff!  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/BWeVz4v


	12. Deku #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tough almost Tsundere Chikorita approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Updates once or twice a month. Three times if I’m feeling adventurous.
> 
> I don’t own anything from BNHA/ MHA or Pokémon.
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami

“Wow! You have Torchic?!” A classmate exclaimed when Bakugo strolled into class with the fire Pokémon holding onto his arm.

“That’s so awesome, Bakugo!” Bakugo smirked at the praise, Cyndaquil snickering as they sat up brightly at the attention.

“I know, extras. I got this guy from training in the forest near that cave uptown.” Bakugo bragged, Torchic sticking out his chest proudly.

“You mean the ones where the trainers go to? That is so cool!” Another classmate piped in, admiring Torchic’s brightly colored feathers. 

Izuku watched Bakugo receive so many praises with Kyu on his desk. Diana surveyed him closely, making sure he didn’t do anything to Izuku as long as she was watching. If he or that Torchic so much as go near him with malicious intent, she will kick them just like Sawk taught her. And if she needed backup, Charlotte was in her own pokeball. 

Izuku was already thinking ahead of Diana which led him to hold her back with his hand gently from letting her have any fighting interaction with Bakugo. “Hey now, calm down. It’s okay.” He reassured her, combing through her pink fluff to make her relax.

Kyu suppressed her verbal dislike when Torchic’s Ember move got a little too close to Izuku. Izuku ignored his classmate’s praises towards his bully and instead focused on the time ticking down to recess. Recess is when he can finally let out all his friends from their Pokémon balls. He can’t wait for that time, but for now he has to pay attention to the monotone teacher.

*  
Finally! Recess time! 

Which means friend time! Yeah!

IUku let loose all his Pokémon friends that wanted to come today. Kyu and Diana watched as Charlotte, Anubis, Sakura, and Koi. Koi automatically jumped right into the nearby shallow pond in the field area to swim around. Charlotte walked immediately over to Diana to practice their kicks. Sakura sauntered over to the edge of the pond and watched Koi swim around while glancing over to Diana and Charlotte practicing their kicking moves. Anubis and Kyu stayed near Izuku as he jotted down in his hero journal about a hero named 13. He was really interested in how powerful and dangerously strong their black hole quirk is. 

While he was writing in his notebook, he heard a shout of “Chik!” from close by. He looked up to see Bakugo looking annoyed at a Chikorita who looked very angry at him. Izuku looked closer to find a little cardboard box near the tree had been burnt on the sides, no doubt from Bakugo’s Pokémon. Izuku assumed that box belonged to Chikorita and they are very upset that Bakugo had caused some unnecessary destruction. 

No doubt it belonged to Chikorita with the way their eyes were lit up in anger towards the dandelion hair blonde. They seemed to almost growl at him. Izuku only just now seemed to notice how their eyes weren’t red like normal, they were instead a shiny green. 

Bakugo sneered as Chikorita got closer before they unleashed Razor Leaf on Torchic. “Alright! You want to fight?! Bring it on! Cyndaquil use Flame Wheel!”

Chikorita dodged the attack, only to receive a direct attack from Torchic’s Ember. Chikorita winced, looking down to see a burn forming on her chest. Instead of backing down from the fight, she gritted her teeth and used Tackle on Torchic. Izuku watched as Cyndaquil surprised them with another Ember move right on their back when they weren’t facing her. Chikorita cried out, using Poison Powder to knock both of their opponents back.

Bakugo noticed how both of his Pokémon got affected by the poison, so he clicked his tongue at Chikorita. “Whatever. It’s just a box anyway, get a new one if you like it that much.” Bakugo took out two antidotes for both of his Pokémon while Houndor stood watch, glaring at the Chikorita. 

Izuku noticed how proud Chikorita looked that they won, but also noticed how they winced when they took a step towards the box. He stood up to take out a burn held from his bag before approaching Chikorita carefully.

Bakugo looked over to see Izuku on his way to go help the Chikorita, he scoffed when he saw the burn heal in his hands. “She is just like you Deku! Sticks her face when she doesn’t need to. Hah, she is like you because you don’t know when to stop getting in my way! She is like Deku 2. Heh.” He remarked at him, making sure his own Pokémon were healed from the poison. 

Chikorita growls at Bakugo before quieting when Izuku comes near her.

“Hey, I just want to help you with your burns. Is that okay?” Izuku asked, making sure Chikorita was comfortable with him first before he did anything too fast. 

Chikorita growled softly at him before relaxing when Anubis gestured something towards Izuku. She rolled her green eyes before letting Izuku walk up to her to apply the burn heal to her chest and back burn from the recent fight. Charlotte came over to watch over the fellow grass type as they were cared for by Izuku. Diana watched from a close distance with her arms crossed, impressed by Chikorita’s determination.

After Izuku was done, Chikorita had calmed down from her original anger. She still looked over at Bakugo with hate in her eyes, but her green eyes soften when they met Izuku’s gaze.

“I’m sorry that your box had been damaged by him, he doesn’t really care about other people’s things. If you want, I can help you get a new box.” Izuku suggested softly.

Chikorita looked over at her box before saying, “Rita.” With a nod, she took off into the bushes fast.

“Oh, okay.” Izuku said, surprised that she had disappeared so quickly. “She must be on her way to find a new box.”

With that thought, the recess bell rang. Signaling to Izuku and the others to gather most of their Pokémon inside their balls before heading back inside. Anubis decided to stay out with Diana took a shift inside her own pokeball. Kyu took her spot back on Izuku’s shoulders as they headed inside.

*

It felt like years before the school bell rang to signal the end of the day.

Izuku waited until everyone especially Bakugi left before going outside to head home. When he was walking, he heard a familiar sound of “Chiko!”

He turned around in surprise to see the Chikorita from before with something in her mouth. When he stopped, she came up in front of him and dropped something at his feet.

“Thank you..” he started saying before taking a closer look at what gift Chikorita had given him. “Is this a rare candy? Wow! I have never seen one of these. They normally are hidden really well in the wild. Thank you so much!”

Chikorita proudly smirked but the shy blush on her face gave away her true feelings about his gratefulness. Her behavior became even more subdued when she stared at the pokeballs that he carried in his pocket. Anubis noticed her longing stare.

Anubis crouched down and listened to what she had to say. When he finished, Anubis turned to Izuku. “She wants to be friends too.”

“You want to be friends?” Izuku questioned, nodding his head towards the pokeballs containing his other friends. She nodded with a determined look on her face.

“Okay! Now what should I call you? Maybe..” Izuku thought out loud before being interrupted by Chikorita. 

Anubis stepped in to report, “She likes name Deku 2.”

“Alright. Deku 2, 2 for short. Is that okay with you, 2?” Izuku asked, making sure she was good. Deku 2 smiled happily, running into his arms so he could carry her the way home.

Kyu swayed her head, glancing down at the happy new addition to the family that just keeps growing.

*

Diana gained even more respect for Deku 2 the day after she got welcomed into family. When Izuku held back Diana from kicking Bakugo’s legs, Deku 2 launched off his desk to deliver a blow right to his stomach.

Safe to say, Deku 2 was a very awesome friend to have by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: 3 new friends? Wow, that’s a lot.
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to chat about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/BWeVz4v


	13. Ebony!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku visits a Pokémon trainer’s cave after training with All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Updates once or twice a month!
> 
> Incoming Halloween Chapter will be next!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha  
> Buneary- Diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2

Deku 2 growled when Bakugo walked in with his newly evolved Pokémon, Quilava. Every classmate watched with envy. They kept whispering that Bakugo is the first person whose Pokémon evolved. Izuku held back Deku 2 as the thought finally sunk in and he quieted his giggles. If only Bakugo knew that Mataha had already evolved. Izuku started to hold back the funny thought, he would probably try to fight him! 

Izuku turned his attention back to Deku 2 who was now pouting since he held her back from trying to fight him. 2 was getting along well with everyone back home, she made quick friends with Charlotte and Diana from her intolerance of Bakugo. She became close friends with Lili and Makaria because of their hidden snark behind their usual behavior. 2 also gets along well with Mataha because he reminds her of Izuku with his constant trying to calm her down from fighting. 

Flora seems to have taken her under her wing by giving her advice the first night she spent under the roof of their home. 

He was glad that she was fitting in well, and today she would get to meet All Might!

*

Izuku ran over with his tote bag filled with pokeballs to make it to All Might. Anubis ran by his side and Kyu sat on his shoulder, Kyu held on for dear life while Izuku gave her a bumpy ride.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m late!” Izuku apologized, slowing his run down when he saw All Might standing on the beach.

While Izuku took all his friends out of their pokeballs, All Might said, “No problem, young Midoriya.” All Might then noticed the new additions since he last saw Izuku. “Oh hello! And what do we have here?”

Izuku straightened up with a tired smile, “Oh yeah! This is Deku 2, 2 for short. She recently joined the family. And this is Kagami!” Izuku introduced, Kagami changed into Izuku’s form with his sunglasses on. 2 just nodded at his tall presence, but still had her warning glare trained on him. All Might chuckled at Kagami's antics from transforming into his student but with sunglasses hiding their real face. 

“Alright. Today I have planned a training session and a short lesson down by the classic Pokémon trainer’s cave. Are you ready for today?”

“Yes!” Izuku eagerly replied. Anubis felt Izuku’s determined emotion and nodded with the same eager expression. Sakura reared up, ready to fight in any form needed.

All Might suggested that today half of Izuku’s friends would train independently and the others would battle to find any weaknesses that they might personally have. Charlotte and Diana guided 2 in their own kicking exercises, 2 trying to kick in the air with her back legs. 2 had a strong leg kick from the mountain of sand that launched into the air. 

Adora danced around near the crashing waves of the ocean, Kagami copied her form. So now there was two Amauras, one with sunglasses, dancing by the water. Koi and Zarius had their own little mini fight, trying to counter each other with their moves. 

The first matchup was Gallade and Poliwrath vs. Mataha and Dagato. Izuku and All Might stood on their respective sides, waiting for the first move to help their Pokémon through the battle. Dagato prevented damage Poliwrath’s water moves with their Wonder Guard ability. They flew up with Mataha when Gallade tried attacking with Fury Cutter. Dagato was close to winning with Mataha until Mataha accidentally focused their poison attack on his own team, resulting in Dagato being poisoned. Luckily, Izuku stopped up with a berry to heal Dagato with.

All Might approached Izuku after the short battle, “Good try. Do you see what went wrong?”

“Mataha accidentally didn’t focus his aim, resulting in making him and his teammate go down with poison,” Izuku answered back, feeding another berry to Mataha who looked rather regretful from his mistake. Izuku smiled reassuringly at him, patting their head. “It’s okay. You did great, Dagato and you worked as a good team together. You just have to watch your aim.”

Dagato comforted their friend by floating over to rest next to them, closing their eyes in relaxation. Mataha looked relieved, resting next to Dagato as they prepared for the next battle.

Then there was Makaria and Sakura who transformed into her electric form, Jolteon against Throh and Sawk. Makaria used Ember, but Throh dodged. Sakura used Thunder Wave causing Sawk to take quite a hit. Sakura grinned at her move, smiling back at Izuku. Makaria used Smog, making Throh step in front of Sawk to save him from the poison move. Makaria and Sakura won barely with Throh and Sawk both being poisoned. 

All Might gave his Pokémon a potion to heal the poison effects before heading over to Izuku to praise him, “You did excellent with the guiding.”

Izuku smiled, “Thank you. Is it almost time for the last one?”

“Yes. Then afterwards, I will bring you to the cave to show you a lesson or two about the surrounding where some trainers will usually go to continue on their journey.” All Might smiled, giving a thumbs up before heading back to his spot.

After that, Anubis and Lili teamed up against Machamp and Lucario. Machamp took on Anubis while Lili tried to take on Lucario. Lili caused damage Lucario with her Ember, but Anubis wasn’t getting anywhere with Machamp using fighting moves. The fight ended up in a draw.

“You all did amazing! That was so great!” Izuku complimented his friends that battled. Izuku then traveled off to gather the rest of his friends who were scattered around the beach, training. He guided them back with a smile, “Is everyone okay? You feel tired?” 2 nodded back, making Charlotte slightly giggle. Zarius looked pumped up for the next training day, while Koi looked like he was getting a head start on napping.

With everyone accounted for, he helped most of them back into their pokeballs except for Kyu, Anubis, Sakura, Makaria, and Mataha. All Might did the same to his own Pokémon team with personal praises to each one about how they did that day. And without further ado, All Might guided him to the next stop for his lesson.

*

“This is the Dagobah cave. This is where young trainers would travel to evolve this Pokemon with battle experience further or just to get one step further into their journey. This is where the cave dwelling Pokémon will jump out and challenge them to battle to let them pass. Some will capture them for their team, some will just run away from them to continue on, or others will fight them until they faint.” All Might introduced, spreading his arms open to reveal the mostly dark cave.

Izuku was in awe from the dark caves with the only light being provided was the from the holes letting the sunset’s colors in. And in the darkest of corners, there was sometimes crystals from what Professor Touma told him once. He wondered if this cave had crystals to light the way.

Izuku looked down from a higher platform with All Might as a few trainers traveled along the way. Izuku watched as an energized Zubat kept trying to challenge trainers only for them to roll their eyes.

“Geez, another one. Ugh, nope.” One of the trainers said, walking past the Zubat with their Venasaur.

Izuku furrowed his brow, watching as the same Zubat kept being rejected from each battle he tried to intimidate. Each time when a trainer would walk away from the fight with annoyance, the Zubat would look disappointed.

Izuku questioned, “Why does Zubat look so sad? Would he rather be free?”

“Oh, well. Some Pokémon in the caves like to be free from the life of a Pokémon trainer, when that happens they promptly run away before being captured. But there are a few who look forward to traveling. Some Pokémon hope that they could see the world with their trainer, they look into a future where they can help and prove themselves.” All Might explained.

Izuku looked back to the Zubat who kept trying to gain attention from the entering trainers, only to be shut down in favor of the other Pokémon further ahead.

“Not now. I heard that I can get a sableye if I head down further.” A trainer mumbled, walking straight past the Zubat, knocking their wing aside . Zubat looked so sad when he saw the trainer walk away.

By this time, Izuku’s friends felt for the Zubat and glared as the next trainer walked past him. Izuku had enough, firstly walking down the platform with Kyu on his shoulder to encounter the Zubat.

“Hello!” Izuku greeted the sad Zubat, Zubat looked up hopefully and got into battle position by flying around menacingly. Which was basically flailing around in front of Izuku crazily. Izuku smiled, “Kyu, use Astonish!”

“Kyu!” Kyu shouted out before launching into their attack which Zubat dodged with ease. They were started to look happier since they were battling. Zubat used Wing Attack, making Kyu’s disguise flop over. Zubat screamed in glee, flying in flips while Izuku looked more determined.

“Okay, Kyu, use Shadow Sneak!” Izuku said, Zubat took the hit straight on. Zubat wobbled a little in the air from the damage before falling to the floor. Izuku widened his eyes, stepping in to catch Zubat before they landed on the hard floor.

“Hey, are you okay?” Izuku asked carefully, tilting his head to his right. Zubat lifted his head, belting out a sound to try to see Izuku in the darkness with echolocation. They nodded, he smiled.

“Do you want to be friends?” Izuku questioned, making Zubat lift his head further from Izuku’s palm. Izuku reached in his pocket to give him a fresh water to feel better. Zubat brightened up after the last sip, flying up from his hand. He launched into the air in a flurry of happiness, flying all around Izuku’s laughing form. “I’m taking that as a yes?”

Zubat screeched happily. Izuku’s friends ran down the platform to celebrate, leaving All Might on top of the platform shaking his head fondly with a smile. ‘So, that’s how he makes so many Pokémon friends. Wow, no wonder he has so many..’ He thought to himself as he watched the Zubat do flips in front of Izuku.

“I’ll call you Ebony.” Izuku said to his new friend. Kyu nodded in approval of the name. 

While Izuku laughed near the cave entrance with his friends, there was a pair of eyes that watched him from the shadows of the bushes in the nearby forest intensely. Their yellow and red eyes watched Izuku smile with a feeling they didn’t recognize before. With another glance, they sunk into the shadows of the incoming early night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Halloween Special Chapter
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	14. Halloween! New friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween trick-or-treating and a festival with friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Shrine Pals;  
> Banette- Shiro  
> Litwick- amethyst  
> Gaster- nyx  
> Phantump- willow
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Zubat- Ebony
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia

Izuku was so excited for Halloween! He was going to go trick or treating in the neighborhood with his Pokémon! And then they would all go to a pumpkin lantern show in the park during the Halloween festival.

His mother made a costume just for him, he was going to be a ghost! Of course, the white sheet was a little boring so his mother added a little bow tie and sewn on some patches to make it more artsy. She also planned to be a ghost, so they would be a ghost kid and his mama ghost. She had the same details as him with a bow at her bone I and colored patches to make it more unique. And they weren’t the only ones dressed up!

Diana, Charlotte, and Deku 2 were all dressed like they made their own girl gang. They each had leather jackets made of black shiny faux leather and each of them have Pokémon lollipops in their mouths. Diana wore a pair of pink colored lens sunglasses perched on her forehead, Charlotte had a pink handkerchief around her neck and 2 had a light pink skull hair tie on top of her head. They all looked so good and very threatening too!

Anubis was dressed in Izuku’s old traditional kimono that he wore for tat one light festival with his mom as his costume, next to him, Kagami chose to transform into a Bulbasaur with his sunglasses on. Anubis was trying to teach him a few words to say in English so they can pretend to be Izuku even better to freak people out. 

Sakura was so proud of herself in her Eevee form wearing a bright orange pumpkin costume. Koi was right next to her dressed as a pirate in his little mobile water wagon ready to go. He had a little eyepatch and a hat with a bright red feather to match his scales.

Adora had on her prettiest pink tutu with a pink ribbon around her neck, pretending to be a ballerina for tonight. She also had a little tiara on her head that made her feel very special.

Dagoto decided to go simple. Mataha helped him with his costume of a toilet paper mummy. Mataha was dressed as a flower with little petals around his head and a green scarf wrapped around his arms to give illusion of stem and leaves. Flora helped make his costume.

Lili, Makaria, and Zarius all teamed up to make themselves the three musketeers. They were all dressed accordingly with plastic swords at their hips, sauté shirts and awesome hats.

Ebony excitedly flew around in his costume of a vampire. He had on a little black cape that was lined on the inside with red. It felt so soft against his back as his wings took him high up in the air in anticipation.

Kyu made her own special handmade costume to make herself look like Izuku. She had the cloth made an off white to match his ghost costume and his little face with green buttons and green curly thread.

Morticia was dressed as her namesake with a pretty black dress with lacy sleeves. Bella was dressed as a frighteningly good Frankenstein. Della was dressed as a witch with a dark purple dress and little point hat. Flora was dressed to impress in a simple zombie costume with a few stitches her and there. Marine chose to be a lifeguard with a whistle dangling on a necklace. Jamie was just dressed as a lamp with a lampshade over their head with only two eyeholes poked out.

Lycanroc didn’t have a costume on, but he still agreed to come with them only to protect everyone during the Halloween festival.

And Izuku’s friends from the shrine showed up to celebrate with them! And they were super excited to play tricks on the children who dared to come too close. Haha! Nyx was helping Morticia with the last of the decorations that appending to fall down. Amethyst helped adjust the lighting with Bella by floating up to readjust the battery operated candle inside the jack-o-lantern. Shiro was floating wildly down the hall excited for the tricks he had planned out. Willow was busy talking to Marine about if one decoration was crooked or not.

Izuku looked around at everyone gathered in the living room, “Yay! Is everyone excited?”

He received many agreeing noises especially with a loud whoop from his mother.

Inko smiled, “Everything is ready. Is everyone ready to go?”

Izuku nodded and looked around but couldn’t see Kyu anymore. “Wait, where’s Kyu?”

Inko looked around, “I don’t see her. Maybe she is in your room? Go ahead and check. We aren’t in a hurry at all.”

“Okay. Be right back!” Izuku remarked before heading back towards his room.

“Kyu? Kyu?” She asked, opening his door only to see Kyu with her disguise askew, showing what’s underneath. When Kyu saw him, she immediately fixed her costume quickly. Izuku tilted his head. “Kyu? What’s wrong?”

She backed up with confusion in her eyes. Izuku remembered the backstory that Mimikyu had scared someone to death when they saw what was underneath their cloth. ‘Kyu must be scared that I might reject her as my friend now. Maybe that’s why she is hiding and cowering away from me,’ Izuku thought. 

Izuku approached only for her to cower away and try to fix her costume to cover herself every more from him. “Kyu? Everything’s okay. You don’t have to hide from me. We are friends, remember? And we will always be.”

Izuku picked her up into a hug that shocked her, little tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. “Are you okay now? Your costume isn’t ripped or anything right? I could help if there was a tear or anything like that.”

Kyu sniffed before shaking her head. Izuku smiled, “Then are you ready to come and trick-or-treat?”

Kyu sniffed again a pond cheerfully yelped, “Mimi!” Her tears disappeared as happiness replaced her feeling of rejection. She was so happy that Izuku was her best friend and accepted her. She was so afraid that she might have scared him to death like the legend says. She didn’t want to lose him! But now, she doesn’t have to worry anymore.

*

Izuku walked with his mother with their Pokémon around them as they traveled down the street. Ebony flapped his wings around in the dark night, Mataha following after him. Izuku giggled while he watched them dance under the star’s light. Kyu called out to them from Izuku’s shoulder her disguise’s curly yarn hair flopping down. 

For the first house, Izuku got a big handful of assorted candies from a sweet old woman. The next house provided his basket with Spinarak rings and Zubat bracelets. He immediately out on the bracelet and ring, Ebony diving down to let Izuku adjust a bracelet onto one of his tails.

The other house down the road with inflatable ghost types in the yard gave him some chocolates. A house at the end of the street had a large bowl of lollipops sitting on a table on the front porch for easy grabbing. Izuku grabbed a few before heading back to his mother. When he started back on their regular route through the neighborhood, he spotted a white sheet with two holes near a bush. He looked up to his mother to see if she saw it too, only for it to disappear by the time he looked back. 

Nyx gave the bushes a look before continuing to walk with their shrine friends. Amethyst floated up past the crowd of Pokémon to keep an eye on Izuku as the group headed toward the next street.

Inko smiled as she walked with her son, Della at her side. Then she heard laughing further down the street. When she looked down the street, she saw some older teens pranksters who looked to be throwing eggs at some poor woman's house. She frowned, the expression mirrored by her son.

“Hey! Stop it!” Izuku cried out, rushing forward.

Both of the teens had a tired Camerupt and a smirking Pansage with them. The boy was combining Pansage’s Vine Whip with their ammo of eggs to throw the eggs all around the front of the house. Camerupt stood back and let Pansage do most of the work as they tried to take a nap.

They looked over to him before continuing with their egg throwing. Izuku pouted, getting closer to give them a piece of his five year old mind right before the same figure in a white sheet appeared in front of the teens to try to stop them from continuing.

Pansage took a nod from their trainers to swipe at the sheet to uncover who was behind it. Izuku gasped when he saw it was a little scared Teddirusa. One of the teen called up Pansage again, Izuku saw that Pansage looked ready to attack. Izuku rushed in to help them before the teens tried to do anything. Kyu released astonish on their Pokémon before hopping off Izuku’s shoulder to guide them back to the group. 

Teddirusa used fury swipes against the teens before running off with Izuku. The teen’s clothes were shredded when they looked back to see the little kid nowhere in sight.

“Let’s go egg someone's house, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.” One of the teens complained as they fixed their bike up from the ground, their Camerupt looking very unimpressed at the outcome.

“Shut up, this was your idea.” The other teen said, their Pansage looking bored that they can’t continue with the trick.

Meanwhile, Teddirusa and Izuku were walking together with the others. Teddirusa was holding its torn up sheet in their hands with. Tear filled eyes.

“Don’t worry. Mom, can you help them fix their ghost costume?” Izuku asked

“I will try to if you want me too,” Inko replied, Teddirusa responded by nodding and holding their little sheet up to her. “I’ll get started on that now while we head to the festival. Oh, where are our manners? Would you like to come with us to the Halloween festival in the park? It will be a fun time for everyone.”

Teddiursa looked excited and nodded. Inko and Izuku both smiled at the small friend they made. “Well, let’s head there now.” Inko added, taking Izuku’s hand while Izuku took Teddiursa’s paw.

*

It wasn’t too long of a walk to the park for them. While they walked, Inko got to work on the sheet. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think you can go back to being a ghost wince I don’t have my sewing kit with me, but you can turn this sheet into a cape.” Inko apologized.

“Wow. Hey, do you want to be a hero with your cape?” Izuku asked his new friend.

Teddirusa looked up and nodded softly. Inko took the sheet into her hands to tie the cape loosely around their shoulders. “There. Now you look like a hero ready to save.”

“You do!” Izuku complimented, making Teddiursa cheer in delight.

Inko smiled cheerfully when she saw the beautiful decorations of garland wrapped around the trees. The large amount of pumpkins were a good distance away from the tents for the later on lantern show. Izuku gasped when he saw the pretty dimmed orange lights from the lanterns hung up over the market tents for the festival. That must be the same type of lantern they were going to release around the pumpkin trail. Speaking of that….

Izuku looked up to his mother, “Mom, can I go to the pumpkin trail to look at the jack-o-lanterns? I’ll be real careful.”

“Okay, as long as your Pokémon friends are there with you to help and protect you.” Izuku nodded while his Pokémon gave their own nod to Inko as well. “Okay, have fun. I’ll look through the market to see what they have for sale.”

Izuku nodded before heading to the pumpkins. Adora smiled widely at the orange soothing light from the carved smiling faces of the pumpkins. Some of them had faces, other has little Pokémon carved into them, one looked like a Pumokaboo, the other looked like a..

Wait, Pumpkaboo…?

Izuku looked back to see nothing but a normal orange pumpkin formed into the shape of a Pumpkaboo. Izuku’s shrugged before continuing on looking at the pumpkins. Anubis looked at the carved decorations with Koi before Koi saw a little sneaky Pumpkaboo poked their head out of a large pumpkin.koi called out towards the trickster Pokémon, but they had disappeared when Anubis turned to look.

Izuku looked back to hear a giggle before a Pumpkaboo floated from out the pumpkin patch. Willow giggled at their little joke while Pumpkaboo approached the group.

Shiro laughed as Pumpkaboo floated right down to Izuku. Izuku tilted his head, “Were you playing little tricks on me and my friends?”

Pumpkaboo looked a little guilty and nodded. Izuku replied, “Hey, it’s okay. Halloween is about having fun, and you meant no harm by it at all.”

Shiro approached the Pumpkaboo and started to chat to them. Anubis translated, “Shiro and the others wants her to join in with them on planking kids who come near the shrine.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Izuku responded, waiting for Pumpkabooto give them their answer. She gratefully nodded before floating around in a happy circle. Willow then pointed out something to the other shrine friends, they all nodded before looking back at the green haired child. Anubis giggled while Izuku,looked confused.

Anubis responded, “It’s a tradition now. What’s their name?” 

Izuku looked at Pumpkaboo, thinking of the perfect name, “Jackie.” Pumpkaboo smiled happily, snuggling their cheek against his, making him lau

Teddiursa looked up to him, tugging at his costume, “How do you feel about Quinn being your name?” Quinn smiled, throwing their cape up in the air in celebration.

“Wooh! Yay, more friends!” Izuku cheered, making his Pokémon friend giggle at his excitedness. Quinn looked on happily before joining in his little celebration. In all honesty, she didn’t know her night would end up like this, but she glad it did! She had a family now!

*

Meanwhile, Inko was walking with her Pokémon and Lycanroc was watching intently for any danger.

While she stopped to look at one of the necklaces, she heard a loud angry baker call out.

“That little thieving cat! He stole my bread again! Hey, get back here you filthy stray!” he called out when a Meowth rushed past with a small piece of bread in their mouth. Inko watched as he Meowth ran away and the baker strolled angrily back to his position in his tent. Inko looked back to where the Meowth went, she furrowed her brow before walking in that direction.

Father ahead, Meowth was hurriedly eating the bread to get rid of the starving rumbles in his stomach. Only a second later that he finished that he regretted not taking his time because his stomach was upset. He groaned, pawing at his stomach. When he heard footsteps, he looked over to the right to see a grown lady in a white sheet with patches all over it.

“Hello? You look hungry. Are you okay?” The green haired lady asked, pulling back her hood to see the Meowth a little better. 

He was shocked that this woman seemed to care about him. He was even more stunned that she got out a bag of cereal snacks from her purse. “I always carry around snacks since I have a child. Take them, you need them more.”

Meowth outstretched his paw to grab at the bag, eating the morsels of cereal from the plastic baggie. Inko smiled as Meowth’s hunger started to lighten from the light snacking on the cereal. 

“If you want, I have more food at my home that I share with my son and our Pokémon friends. If you would like to come with me, I promise you that you won’t be starving like this.” Inko explained, earning a distrustful look from Meowth. 

Meowth was about to consider declining the offer since he doesn’t know if iphe can trust the woman before Lycanroc walked up to him. Lycanroc communicated to him that both the woman and her son were very friendly people who saved Pokémon and never hurt them. Meowth looked up to the woman, back to Lycanroc who nodded at him. 

Inko smiled when the Meowth nodded at her offer, meowing his agreement. Della shook her head, Inko just became more like her son. Or did Izuku get the compassion from her? Eh, maybe they are both just that caring to others...

*

Izuku returned back to the center for the lantern show with a happy Quinn in his arms that wore their sheet around their neck like a cape. Jackie floated with Amethyst and the rest of the shrine friends as they followed behind Izuku.

Izuku spotted Bakugo a little farther away with his partners. Aunt Mitsuki was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood and Uncle Masaru was dressed as the big bad wolf with little furry ears and a tail. Bakugo has his own little furry ears on his blond hair and a tail clipped to the back of his pants. Bakugo was talking loudly with his Pokémon before he saw Izuku with a little teddiursa in his arms.

“Oh, you have a little teddy bear now, huh? Weak.” Bakugo sneered, passing by with his Pokémon team right beside him.

Izuku shrugged before looking down at Quinn. “You don’t have to worry about him, trust me.”

Inko appeared again with her Pokémon and the new addition of Meowth. Meowth took one look at Izuku and meows softly at him. Inko smiled and introduced the new family member as Emerson. Lycanroc sniffed before laying down next to them as they chatted away before the lantern show started.

The family watched as the glowing lanterns floated up into the night sky as Izuku snacked on his candy, sharing the pokemon safe ones with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	15. Tsun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is having the best time!
> 
> He gets to be a big brother technically? And then he meets a new friend on the beach!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Banette- Shiro  
> Litwick- amethyst  
> Gastly- nyx  
> Phantump- willow  
> Pumpkaboo- Jackie 
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Kakuna-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Zubat- Ebony  
> Teddiursa - Quinn
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia

Izuku couldn’t have imagined his life would be this amazing. 

Just this last weekend, he celebrated his sixth birthday with all of his Pokémon friends and other human friends that he considered close family. Everyone showed up, even All Might after everyone went home since his patrol ran a little late like last time. 

His ghost shrine friends showed up with Jackie right behind them to catch up. Jackie seemed to be fitting in quite well with them, considering they seemed so happy when talking to Nyx and everyone there. 

Emerson was fitting in quite nicely with a Lycanroc since his mother had adopted him into family. He formed a close almost fatherlike relationship with Lili. Lycanroc was still teaching him the ins and outs of the house like he couldn’t really nap on the top of the bookshelf anymore.

Quinn was fitting in the family very well. She loved to nap on Izuku’s bed next to his fluffy stuffed animals. Quinn liked to replicate her Halloween Ghost costume by creeping under his bedsheets to nap under the warmth.

Speaking of costumes, Diana, Charlotte, And 2 haven’t taken off their leather jackets at all. When Aizuku asked about it, Anubis shrugged and told him that they really like the jackets. So the three still wore their leather jackets to this day. They just wear them everyday on since the jackets were pretty comfortable.

Kiku had gotten him a huge pokeball bean bag pillow that he just sinks into. His mom had gotten him a special watch and new clothes that feature cute Pokémon. His Pokémon got him special little gifts they made. Professor Touya gifted him with a Pokédex for his future encounters with Pokémon. 

Speaking of the Professor, he was going to the site today!

*

Izuku showed up to the site to the sight of Touma waving at him. 

“Hello, Izuku. Are you ready for today?”

“Yes!”Izuku agreed as he followed Touma inside. Once inside, he went straight for the food to feed the Pokémon friends all around the site. He released his Pokémon friends to go play while he did his job.

When Izuku got to Snorlax, he realized that the Pokémon was in deep sleep. Izuku made sure to leave the large amount of food at his side while Kyu watched from a short distance away.

But when Izuku went to leave he ended up tripped backwards onto Snorlax. He stiffened up, out of fear that the Snorlax might be angry he woke him up from his nap entirely. He let out a small gasp when he felt large arms envelope him a hug, bringing him close to the Snorlax. Kyu snickered as the Snorlax began to treat Izuku like his own personal teddy bear. Izuku blew his hair out of his face as he heard the professor approaching where he was.

When professor Touma got there, he covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing too loudly. He smiled as he helped Izuku out from the strong grip of the sleeping Pokémon.

“Come with me,” Touma said, leading Izuku towards the research site. Kyu jumped onto his shoulder for the ride. Anubis and Ebony joined when they saw him following Touma to the building.

Touma smiled gently as he walked with Izuku, “So, Izuku since you are older, I want to teach you early on about Pokémon eggs.”

“Eggs? I get to learn how to raise eggs?” Izuku asked, his face growing excited at the thought. Ebony flew next to him as Kyu rode on his shoulder. Anubis walked right beside him while the rest of his friends were hanging out in the site center with all different types of Pokémon.

“That’s right,” the professor responded with a nod as he led Izuku inside one of the many rooms inside the research center. The room contained many pictures of Pokémon with their offspring and charts with Pokémon evolutions. On the table was a large egg inside a mobile incubator. Izuku eyes widened as he walked inside his eyes landing on the egg.

“Woah.” Izuku whispered as he clambered up to the table. He craned his neck up to see the egg on a little blanket inside. 

“I know I could entrust this responsibility to you since you are very caring and knowledgeable. You are a fine six-year-old who I think will take great care of this egg.” Touma explained, adjusting his long bangs out of his face.

Izuku looked up curiously, “Do you know what Pokémon it will evolve into?”

“The eggs will hatch into a mareep because I found this egg in an Ampharos’ nest in the electric habitat.” Touma relayed the information.

“Ooh. Cool,” Izuku mumbled. Ebony flew up on the table to tilt their head at the incubator.

Anubis hummed when he looked at the egg, “New friend?”

Touma laughed, “Of course. Izuku, if you choose to take on this lesson, you will ultimately become the caretaker and friend of the young Pokémon.”

Izuku nodded, “I gladly accept! You can count on me, sir!”

Touma smiled, “I know I can. Now come here, I will teach you exactly how to care for an egg like this. It is rather simple, you don’t have to do much.”

*

“The egg will hatch as long as I am walking around with it.” Izuku recounted as he carefully walked with the incubator safely in his backpack. Apparently the incubator was a case to hold the eggs inside and it came with a pokeballs inside for the young Pokémon when they hatched.

Izuku opened his front door with Ebony flying up ahead to land softly on the top of the sofa cushions. He released all his Pokémon friends that he brought with him to the site from their pokeballs since they were in the comfort of his own home.

“Mom, I have some news!” Izuku shouted happily.

Inko poked her head out of the kitchen with Belle’s head next to hers. “I do too! Some great news!”

Izuku nodded, rushing into the kitchen to tell her the news. “Okay, I’ll go first. Professor Touma allowed me to start taking care of an egg.”

“Wow! What a coincidence.” Inko said as Belle came forward with an egg in her paws. “Bewear actually wanted your help in raising her own egg.”

“Bewear” Bella nodded.

“Wow! I would love to help out.” Izuku accepted.

“Wubbaffet!” Jamie called out from her seat.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Jamie also had her own egg, but she doesn’t want you to bother yourself since you have been very busy. So she would appreciate if you helped out, but she will take care of most of it.” Inko explained as Izuku looked over to see Wubbaffet’s egg next to her all wrapped up in the blanket.

“I would be happy to help out with as much as you would allow me to.” Izuku said respectfully to Jamie. Jamie nodded back to him with a happy expression. 

*

So there Izuku laid down on his bed, looking at two very different looking eggs laying in several blankets to keep them warm. 

Mostly everyone was gathered around. Anubis was sleeping with his head against the mattress while sitting on the floor. Kyu was resting by the stuffed animals with Quinn. Sakura was chatting with Koi who was in his little water wagon. Makaria lazily napped while Zarius tried to dance with Adora, he fell at one point which made Adora help him up from the floor. 

Mataha and Dagato was hanging out with Morticia in the living room. Diana, Charlotte, and 2 were with Della and Flora in the other room talking about something.

“I’m gonna be a big brother.” Izuku whispered to himself as he mentally squealed. 

Ebony flew in to the room to land right on Izukuk’s back. Izuku laughed softly, “Hey, Ebony.”

“Zu!” Ebony screeched as he settled onto Izuku’s back, snuggling into the body warmth he had.

When Izuku was staring at the eggs, he caught sight of a blinding white light coming from on top of him.he turned his head to se that Ebony had evolved into a Golbat.

“Ebony, oh my goodness! Yay! You evolved! That’s so amazing!” Izuku praised as Ebony flew up into the air in happiness.

*

The next day after school, Izuku travels over to the ghost shrine to tell his friends about the great news. And they were really happy for him, especially Shiro who looked really excited for him. Thankfully, Izuku left the eggs at home just because he didn’t want Bakugo to be near them. 

After he visited his ghost friends, he went down to the beach road while going home. He was passing the beach when he heard very strange sounds coming from the sandy beach. It sounded like repeatedly falling to the ground. Izuku shrugged before going to look for whatever was causing the sound.

When he went down to the sand, he saw the cause of the noise was a training Froakie who looked very determined to take down a large mattress.

He watched silently as Froakie backed up before launching himself full speed at the center of the mattress. But it didn’t do anything because Froakie fell straight backwards into the sandy beach. Izuku walked over and leaned down to say, “Need some help there buddy?”

“Froak?!” Froakie exclaimed, hopping backwards from Izuku.

“Hey. It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you. I just heard some noises and went to see what was happening. Are you okay, by the way?” Izuku explained himself, ending it by asking how Froakie was.

Froakie still stood a little ways away from him until Anubis stepped up to calm him down. Froakie listened to Anubis before his eyes started to sparkle at what he told him.

Izuku looked down to see Froakie in a much better hamood. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that you can help him become stronger if he wanted to join.” Anubis shrugged making Kyu laugh in delight. To her, it seemed like Anubis was a recruiter for the small water type Pokémon.

Izuku stumbled on his words, “Um, sure. If you want to become part of my friends, you can. If that is what you really want, so want to be friends?”

Froakie nodded in determination.

“Okay! Tsun, welcome to the family!” Izuku greeted with a grin.

Tsun yelled in happiness, jumping into Izuku’s arms in celebration. Izuku laughed as he carried the excited Pokémon back home with Anubis and Kyu watching with fond eyes towards the new addition. He reminded them of Izuku from the way he looks so determined to get something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	16. Surge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets Surge
> 
> And he also meets two future friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Beedrill-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Golbat- Ebony  
> Teddiursa - Quinn  
> Froakie: Tsun 
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia  
> Meowth: Emerson

Bakugo had apparently gotten another Pokémon when he was training with Torchic near the forest. 

“Woah! A Mankey!” A boy cried out loudly.

Another student said, remembering that Mankey had a bit of aggression. “That totally fits his personality.” 

A girl hummed, pushing up her glasses, “That seems like a great addition to the team.”

“They even kind of look the same…” a student said from the back, paying attention to the trainer and Pokémon’s glaring red eyes.

Mankey shows off to the attention of the class by doing n angry squat dance from his spot next to Bakugo. Bakugo scoffed, “Yeah, Torchic was awesome. And now, I have a new strong addition to my team.”

“Wow, he is going to be such a great pro hero whipping his strong Pokémon behind him. Ooh, they would probably help out by combining their attacks with his explosions.” A student geeked out from the corner of the classroom. 

“Yeah, as long as he doesn’t face against any water villains with their water Pokémon or something like that.” A guy mumbled from the back, pointing out the flaws that Bakugo ignored in his team.

Quinn hugged Izuku’s leg as he just continued to write in his notebook before class started. Kyu shot a glare in Bakugo’s direction as he came closer. Bakugo returned her look with a sneer before he sat down.

Looking back, he saw that Deku’s little teddy bear was clutching his legs. Hah, weak. Where was that little riolu he had or that pathetic Magikarp?

Bakugo paused, furrowing his brow. Wait, how much Pokémon did Deku have? Does Deku have enough to beat him? What happens if Deku is actually planning to become a hero with all the Pokémon he gathers? 

Bakugo shook his head clear of those thoughts. He just has to become stronger, so Deku wouldn’t get in his way of being a pro hero. 

*

After school, Izuku decided to just take a walk near the park before heading home since Kyu needed to calm down from her burning fury to hit Bakugo.

“All right, everyone come on out.” Izuku ordered, letting his pokeballs fly into the air. The pokeballs released some of his friends, the rest were back home.

Makaria, Zarius, Anubis, Ebony and Tsun came out to join Quinn and Kyu. They all looked around to see their forest environment with the lush grasses and tall trees.

“Figured we should take a little break before heading home. To relieve some stress,” Izuku said, smiling. “So, come on! I think we can have an hour to explore before we head back home.”

“Gol!” Ebony shouted in glee, flipping in the air before sailing past the tree branches. 

“Heehee,” Izuku giggled as he watched Ebony before gesturing to his friends, “Come on, we’re wasting daylight just standing around. Let’s go play.”

Tsun didn’t need to be told twice as he followed after Izuku’s legs before jumping into the pond. Quinn held back a laugh when he arose to the surface with a lily pad on his head. Quinn sat down watching Tsun swim around in the pond

Makaria and Zarius took the lead in playing a game of fetch with Izuku while Anubis watched over everyone. Anubis kept his eyes out during the thirty minutes or so they were there. Kyu was playing a game of tag with Ebony when he heard a small cry of “Pichu!”

Anubis turned towards the sounds to see a herd of young girls chasing after a Pichu who was trying to escape out of the hair bows that he assumed they had clipped onto his ears. Anubis narrowed his eyes as he watched the Pichu take cover into the bushes as the young girls tried to look for him. 

Izuku looked over to see that Anubis waving him over secretly. Izuku furrowed his brows before he saw that Anubis’s eyes were trained on a shaking bush. He gave an excuse to Makaria and Zarius to keep playing as he headed over to Anubis.

“What’s wrong?” Izuku asked his friend. 

Anubis looked up, “Pichu. He is not comfortable. He is hiding in a bush from tiny girls.”

Izuku looked over to see that there was a tiny bows that were being dropped outside the bush. Izuku walked over, getting low to the grass to peek under the bush .

Once he looked under, he saw a tiny Pichu with a bored expression on his face, tearing at the ribbons that were tied to this ears. He pulled too hard on one bow, making tiny tear drops appear at the corner of his eye. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Izuku asked.

Pichu looked over only to angrily grumble, trying to pull at the pink ribbon tied to one of the tips of his ears.

“Hey, stop it. You might hurt yourself.” Izuku said, looking at the tight knots the bows were in.

Pichu looked over again, staring longer.

Izuku offered, “Let me help you. It doesn’t look that comfortable, does it?”

Pichu shook his head slowly. Anubis slowly walked over and called out to Pichu. Pichu looked over to Anubis and listened to what he had to say. Pichu’s expression became less guarded before he finally sighed. Anubis made sure the girls were far away before Pichu crawled out to allow Izuku to help him. 

“Please stay still and I’ll make sure to get these off quickly.” Izuku promised, taking extra care to take the ribbons off painlessly. Pichu sat patiently as Izuku unwrapped his ears and necks from the multiple accessories the girls had forced him into.

“There. All done. Are you feeling better?” Izuku questioned with an easy smile.

Pichu nodded, making Izuku smile bigger.

“Great. I’m glad. Those ribbons looked too tight on you.”

Anubis nodded. Pichu furrowed his brows and asked Anubis something. Izuku watched as Anubis gestured to him and back to Pichu. Pichu’s eyes widened at his answered before looking back at Izuku and asking something again. Anubis nodded.

Izuku softly asks, “What’s happening?”

Anubis looked up, “Can he come with us?”

Izuku nodded, “of course, if he wants to.”

Pichu’s bored face brightened before he hopped into Izuku’s bushy hair. Izuku laughed as Pichu got comfortable on top of his head.

Anubis smiled as Izuku looked up to see Pichu’s eyes staring back at him.

“Is it alright if I call you Surge?”

Surge nodded.

“Welcome to the family.” Izuku said, Ebony few over with Kyu following to see what was going on. Makaria, Zarius, Tsun, and Quinn came over to see the new friend in Izuku’s hair. Kyu tilted their head and Surge returned the gesture by tilting his head as well.

Oh, he will fit right in.

*

When he returned home with his new friend, his mother had just rolled her eyes fondly.

“I’m not surprised.” Inko has said after she laughed a little. “Come on in.”

Surge looked around the house he got welcomed into with hesitancy until he listened to the reassurance from Kyu and Anubis. They both promised that this home was nothing like the life he used to live. He would be taken seriously and not be forced to be dressed up in any sort of fashion.

“Wooh! Katsudon for dinner! Yes!” Izuku yelled out in excitement, doing a little happy dance near the kitchen table. Surge watched as Inko and some other Pokémon friends joined in laughter. 

He snuggled into the young boy’s curly hair as the warmth of the home finally settled around him. Yes, this home is very nice to stay.

*

The next day, Surge was getting along great with everyone. Quinn and him shared like a newcomer bond since they were both the newest ones there. Quinn was a bit shy before she warmed up to him.

Adora was dancing in the living room with Zarius watching, paying close attention while she danced. Lili and Makaria were listening intently while Morticia was telling a story while twirling their fiery bone. Koi was in his special portable pond right next to Dagato as they napped. Mataha was in the middle of a flying competition with Ebony as they flew about the guest room.

Diana, Charlotte and 2 were laughing as Kagami did an impression of Bakugo.

Izuku checked on both Belle and Jamie’ eggs. He made sure both of them were warm and taken care of. He smiled as he wrapped a blanket around both eggs.

“I can’t wait to see you two hatch.” Izuku whispered before he heard a shuffling sound outside, like it was coming downstairs. He frowned before heading out of his room

Izuku entered the living room to ask his mother, “Did you hear that?”

“You did too? Hmm, I wonder what is happening.” Inko said.

Izuku nodded with a determined look, Kyu jumped over onto his shoulder from her spot near Della in the kitchen. “I’ll go check.”

“Hold on, I’ll be right behind you. I want to make sure there is nothing dangerous down there. Who knows? Maybe it’s one of those bad gangs that steal Pokémon from others. I heard about them on the news.” Inko replied, waving off Belle who looked ready to throw down to protect them.

Izuku smiled, “Mom, I’m pretty sure there was only one incident of that happening and it was far away from here.”

Inko shrugged, going to stand next to her son, “You never know if there is a larger group of them. I’m just trying to make sure you stay age.” 

Izuku smiled before following his mother outside with Kyu on his shoulder, Anubis by his side, and Sakura running after them for protection. Diana, Charlotte, and 2 stood at the door in their leather jackets, waiting for any signal that the group needed backup.

Izuku approached a fallen trashcan which had a black and white Zigzagged tail sticking out from the back of the metal can.

“Wait, isn’t that a galar zigzagoon? What is it doing here?” Izuku asked out loud, quietly as he could so he wouldn’t alarm the Pokémon.

Izuku kept watching as the Zigzagoon rummaged around in trash bags to retrieve an old poke doll. When Izuku looked further he saw a black necklace around their neck with a stone pendant. 

When Zigzagoon found what he was looking for, he threw it behind him. Izuku looked over to see an Ekans’ tail wrap around the doll. Ekans had the same necklace as the Zigzagoon. It took a few more moments of watching the Pokémon to find out that the two had everstones around their neck. A stone that allows Pokemonto never evolve.

The Ekans looked up at the two strangers and backed away. The Zigzagoon looked up at them finally, sniffing the air. The Zigzagoon stared at them for a while longer before approaching Inko, he allowed Inko’s hand to pet his head. However, when he peeked up at the loud sound of a car passing he ran towards the alleyway, Ekans looked back the small family before following the other.

Izuku looked after them before Inko just touched his shoulder. Izuku looked up to see his mother’s smile. “I think we will see them again. Besides, you have a way with Pokémon. There is no doubt that this won’t be the last time we see them.

Izuku nodded, walking back with her before looking back at their direction. He couldn’t help but wonder what their story was. But he had a feeling that the two would visit again soon.

*

After the weekend, Izuku reported to school with Surge, Anubis, and Kyu. Kyu was on his shoulder like always, Surge was in his hair, and Anubis was by his side.

He allowed Surge to sit on his desk before class started, but Bakugo got in his way as soon as the blonde entered the room.

Inside the blonde’s head, he got a bit worried since the Pokémon on his desk seemed like a new friend that Izuku could take him down with. He shook his head, regaining a smirk on his face. He approached with his Pokémon behind him.

“Oh, look a little Deku. Who’s your new friend?” Bakugi asked, revealing no response from Izuku. Surge looked up with a bored look. Bakugo looked down at the condescending face of the Pichu and asked, “Oh, aren’t you a cute little weakling? Not even worth a fight.”

Surge glared, puffing up their cheeks. “Pi. CHU!”

Bakugo’s face was frozen in a smirk as the small electric type shocked the hell out of him. Anubis hid his laughter as Izuku looked shocked at the damage. Bakugo and Mankey’s hair was poofed up like a dandelion.

Kyu giggled as Surge stood with his arms crossed on the desk, daring Bakugo to say another word.

Bakugo learned that day as well as everyone else in that classroom to never call Surge cute. He didn’t take it lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You can keep suggesting Pokémon, but please no more for Izuku he has planned count of over 40. No more for Izuku! He is fine! But if you have anymore suggestion of Pokémon you just want to see, Pokémon you think fit a character’s personality, or just Pokémon suggestions for teams like for the villains, supporting characters or anyone like that. Go ahead and suggest them***
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	17. Mercury and Griffin + a little Christmas thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axew and Gible have always wanted to be knights, and they think they found their king to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Beedrill-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte   
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Golbat- Ebony  
> Teddiursa - Quinn  
> Froakie: Tsun   
> Pichu-Surge 
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia  
> Meowth: Emerson

Axew was a dignified Pokémon, he only wanted the best for him and his friend Gible. For the longest time, they had been together. It seems like they were friends since they hatched in the wild. A long time ago, they had overheard a human talking to their child about a story of a marvelous set of knights around a table.

That is what got them interested. The stories of adventure and bravery that the knights faced proved to be something they both wanted. Axew and Gible wanted to be knights, but in order to do that they needed to find a king to protect. In the wild areas, all they found were pitiful kids that judged wanted strength, so the two searched elsewhere. 

The two friends knew that when they found their Arthur, they might find a family as well since it has just been the two of them their whole lives. Maybe when they find a king, they will find more friends.

Gible asked, following after his friend through the bushes, ‘When will we know who is to be our King, our Arthur?’

Axew looked back at his friend, ‘Simple. We search for a kind and pure heart among the humans. A person worthy of being our King.’

‘I hope we find them soon.’ Gible communicated, shuffling after his friend before they both heard a loud crash in the city area near them. ‘What was that? Can we go check it out?’

‘Why not? Who knows? Maybe we will find our Arthur to protect there.’ Axew replied, shrugging his shoulders.they both nodded to each other before walking to a bush right near the scene. They both hid in the leaves to watch from far away.

There they could finally see what the ruckus was about. Two people with their Pokémon were fighting. There was a burning building with people escaping rapidly out of it.

“Lapras! Aim your Hydro Pump with me, we need to extinguish the flames before they hurt any civilians.” Backdraft called out, letting his sidekicks escort some civilians out of the way.

“Lapras!” Lapras aged, aiming their move in time with their trainer’s quirk. Together the two forms of water swirled into one to quickly put out the red flames that was scorching the bank.

“Magcargo! Use flamethrower! Quick, we are almost out of time!” The villains shouted, trying to 

“Mag.” Their accomplice agreed, aiming their move directly at Backdraft before a hydro pump attacked them from the side of their shell. Making their hot shell steam up from the power of the cold water that was shot at them.

“La...pras,” Lapras threatened down at Magcargo who fainted from the powerful hit.

“Uhh, is it too late now to say sorry?” The villain whimpered as multiple heroes came to escort him to the police in handcuffs.

‘Hmm, that was almost entertaining.’ Axew stated, getting ready to go back into the wild area to hide from Pokémon trainers looking to capture him.

‘Wait, look! Look look! Axew, look!’

‘What?’

‘That boy with the green hair!’ Gible replied, pointing at a young boy in the crowd.

‘Hmm, what about him?’ Axew asked, looking close at the boy Gible described. ‘He sure has a lot of Pokémon around him.’

‘Yeah! During the fight, he was taking down notes as well!he was learning about the types of offense and defense that the two were attacking each other with. Like he was gathering notes on his enemy for the future! Do you know where I’m going with this?’ Gible asked after his little explanation .

Axew stared deadpan at him, ‘No idea really, but I’m intrigued. Continue.’

‘I think I found our King Arthur!’ Gible said loudly with the stars in his eyes.

*

‘Why do we have to do more watching on him? I know that he has got to be the one we need to protect!’ Gible argued as him and Axew watched the yard in the school that his chosen King was attending. 

Axew sighed, “I need to make sure that this is the one. We can’t go back on our Knight’s code as soon as we commit to our King. I just need to know we are making the right choice.’

They had followed his choice after the fight to a school and the two were waiting for any sign of their King candidate to show up. Axew had heard about a thing called ‘recess’, so he and his friend was waiting for that time to come to inspect their candidate further.

Their wish to see their choice was answered a while later when the two heard a school bell ring.

“The test begins…” Axew whispered, crouching love to the ground behind their bush.

Together they watched as multiple children ran outside with about one or two Pokémon at their sides. They jumped when they heard a loud explosion only to see that it came from a rowdy blonde that had an always angry Mankey next to him. Gible pointed out his pick who was sitting by a tree with a book in his lap. They two looked closely to see that he was reading out loud to himself...no, his Pokémon. He was reading to his Pokémon friends.

Axew watched as a little Riolu leaned their head on the young boy’s shoulder while a Mimikyu leaned close to the pages to see the illustrations. Axew leaned his head into the grass as he watched, the boy does look very kind to his friends. But is it worthy enough…?

“Hey Deku!” The blonde boy screamed out after two kids talked to him.

Gible and Axew sat straight up in the bush, watching as the angry blonde Mankey personified human marched up to Gible’s chosen human. The boy, in question, looked up with a flinch while his Pokémon immediately went into defense position to block their friend from the blonde aggressor.

Axew narrowed his glare at the blonde boy. ‘Good choice, Gible. I think we found our King to protect.’

Gible nodded, going to follow his friend who began to walk away before looking back towards his King being looked down upon. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy’s Pokémon who looked a little too close to his King

“And another thing you weak little-!” Bakugi yelled, ready to tell Izuku off while his groupies hyped him up.

Bakugo’s words were interrupted when a random Dragon Rage move appeared out of nowhere from the wild area near the school. Izuku went to protect his Pokémon from the attack while the attack hit Mankey dead on. Mankey fainted from the impact while a giddy Gible slipped away with Axew.

*

The next day, the two friends were watching—spying on— their king at the park. They were surprised to see that he was walking with so many Pokémon friends behind him with his mother behind him. And they saw that he was pulling a small wagon with two eggs inside covered in blankets. 

‘Oh, look how caring he is towards the young! He is making sure the eggs are safe from bad people,’ Gible mumbled, watching his king play with his friends. There was a Golbat and a Beedrill flying over the family. 

Gible whispered, ‘I can’t wait to be a knight to him. Ooh, which one would I be?’

Axew hummed, thinking hard, ‘Hmm, well I will be the Tristan. I feel like you would be Dinadan since you can always bring a smile to my face and Dinadan could always bring humor to a situation to bring up the spirits of his friends..’

‘Thank you.’ Gible answered back.

*

It has been about a week since they had begun following their king to learn more about him. They had seen many things throughout the week.

They had seen him training on a beach with all of his Pokémon, but he made sure that everyone was okay during the whole time. Axew was very glad that their chosen king seemed to be very kind hearted towards his own friends and other wild Pokémon. He personally watched as the young boy picked up a wild Pyukumuku and carefully set them back into the water.

Another day they had seen him go inside a site happily and stay there for several hours. They even overheard him talking about how excited he was to see an egg hatching. Gible noted that he seemed to be very caring since the professor was talking about how well the other was with the Pokémon inside the site.

This time, they had followed after Izuku as he went to an abandoned shrine. The winter weather has just started to get very cold, but the two were huddling together for warmth. They had a towel that they found at the beach a day ago when the cold front came in.

They watched as Izuku played with the ghost Pokémon at the shrine. How he talked about his days with a Banette while a Gengar was chatting with Mimikyu. Chandlure was carrying a Pichu in her arms as she sailed a few feet up in the air. And how a Phantump was lifting the Riolu in the air to sit on one of its branches. The two overheard the ghost Pokémon talking with Izuku through the Riolu about how they evolved.

‘Woah! Riolu can talk!’ Gible exclaimed, Axew had thrown his paw over his friend’s mouth but it was too late. Riolu and Phantump had turned in their direction. Axew and Gible stood still as the two Pokémon silently approached them while the other Pokémon hung out with each other.

‘Who is there?’ Riolu asked, jumping down to the ground to inspect the surroundings.

Axew and Gible came out from their hiding spot. ‘We apologize for interrupting,’ they responded in unison.

‘May I ask why you two have been following Izuku for about 8 days now? I have sensed you aura since the day with the Lapras fight in town. The same day a Dragon Rage came out of nowhere.’

Gible apologized, ‘I’m sorry that was my fault. We just want to find an Arthur.’

‘An Arthur? What?’ Riolu asked, tilting his head

Axew explained the two’s wish for a king, a friend, to protect. How they wish to be knights together.

‘So you two want to be knights to Izuku, to protect him from harm?’ Riolu questioned.

‘Yes,’ axew answered.

Riolu hummed, ‘Hmm, it isn’t up to me, but I think that Izuku will accept.’

‘How do you know?’ Gible asked.

‘Trust me, I have been one of the longest ones here, he cares about everyone.’ Riolu answered before turning around to address his friend, “Izuku, come over here! I want you to meet two fans of yours!’

Izuku looked up from his spot, excusing himself from a conversation between Dagato and Mataha. “What’s up, Anubis?”

Anubis explained, “These two wish for you to be someone they protect. A king of sorts.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I would call myself a king, but I would be happy to become friends if they wanted.”

Gible nodded enthusiastically while Axew portrayed his excitement with stars in his eyes. ‘We want that very much.’ Axew stated to Anubis.

Izuku nodded at the confirmation Anubis had given him. “Alright, welcome to the family then.”

Izuku smiled before noticing the other two shivering from the cold wind. He quickly took off his beanie to place it on Axew’s head and his scarf to wrap it around Gible. “There. That should help for now before we get home.speaking of home, what to call you two?”

Axew and Gible looked at each other, they were about to be knighted!

Izuku placed his left hand on Axew’s head, “Mercury.”

Izuku then smiled wider as he put his hand on Gible’s head, “Griffin.”

They smiled, Gible trying not to cry from joy. What a gentle King they had. And he treated them as equals, as friends. Griffin and Mercury smiled at each other before following their new friend home. 

*

Another week and a half has passed since Mercury and Griffin has joined the family. And now, it was already Christmas! A holiday meant for giving gifts to people that one might love, support or appreciate.

Everyone was there, all clamored inside Kiku’s shelter with her decorated tree standing tall. Kiku, the professor, Toshinori, Inko, Izuku and everyone’s Pokémon and other Pokémon friends were gathered together under the roof of the shelter.

After a lovely homemade dinner that took most of the day, it was gift giving time.

Inko had given Kiku a dress with a sunflower pattern. Inko gave the professor some new notebooks to categorize his research findings. Inko gifted Izuku with a knitted green cape and some new notebooks for his analysis.

Kiku had given Inko some special cookbooks made for Pokémon food that don’t even need that many ingredients. Kiku gifted Izuku with little items that his Pokémon might enjoy. Izuku found a Choice Specs, a Reaper Cloth, and a multitude of colored scarves.

Professor Touma gave Inko a nice simple necklace he had found in a thrift shop. Professor Touma gives him a Z-ring with a crystal for Mimikyu’s special z move. Touma said, “When your Pokémon is carrying a Z-crystal while you wear this, it can create a very powerful attack that can be used only once in battle. It can only power up a move that Mimikyu already knows. Like Play Rough can become the special move ‘Let’s Snuggle Forever!’.”

Izuku gifted everyone with a friendship bracelet he had made. His mother had a matching one with his with a light green mixed in with a dark green base. Kiku had received a pink and brown bracelet. Touma had been given a purple and blue bracelet.

Izuku had surprised his Pokémon friends by gifting everyone their own little bracelet as well. After he had given everyone their bracelet, they all punched on him in a hug. The ghost friends stuck behind the dog pile, laughing as Izuku got ambushed. 

Their laughter paused when they heard a small cracking sound from the wagon with the two eggs. Izuku sat up and reached for the blanket to check on the eggs only to find one of them was hatching.

“Mom, one of them is hatching!” Izuku cried out. Inko came closer with Belle right behind her. Everyone crowded around as one of the eggs burst open, revealing a cute Stuful.

Stuful’s eyes opened to see Izuku and yawned. Izuku smiled, reaching out his hand to pet Stuful on her little head.

“Zuku,” Izuku whispered, Belle’s hand landed on his shoulder as they watched Stuful get used to her surroundings.

What a little gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad for everyone’s suggestions! If you have anymore Pokémon suggestions, go ahead and leave them in the comments! But no more for Izuku please...
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	18. Violetta!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku visits the shelter.
> 
> Adora makes a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors for me to fix!
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Beedrill-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte  
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Golbat- Ebony  
> Teddiursa - Quinn  
> Froakie: Tsun  
> Pichu-Surge  
> Shiny Axew - Mercury  
> Gible-Griffin  
> Stuful: Zuzu 
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia  
> Meowth: Emerson  
> Lycanroc (Dusk Form) ( is didn’t put it in list since he doesn’t have name... yet)

The day after Christmas, All Might came in disguise to their apartment since he couldn’t come the day before because of his hero work. And he couldn’t really escape from his nonstop number one hero duties. He came with a low bow and a long apology before Inko welcomed him in a smile.

Izuku made him a friendship bracelet with red, blue and yellow. His mother gave him a knitted sweater that she made extra large to fit his form. He really liked his gifts from his brief look of happy tear face before he broke out into a full bellied laugh.

He presented Inko with a small necklace that had little teardrop emeralds. He gifted Izuku with a collection of different incenses that helped his Pokémon. 

*

A week after Christmas, Izuku visited Kiku’s shelter since she called in to help with some new Pokémon that came in. Izuku brought along Zuzu, Anubis and Kyu with him.

Miss Kiku smiled as soon as she saw him approaching, “Hello, Izuku! I haven’t seen you since Christmas. Thanks for coming. And hey, there are two little boys around the same age as you are looking at some friends, so just a heads up.”

“Hi, Miss Kiku! I’m glad to help out!” Izuku responded. Anubis nodded with a smile.

“Stuf!” Zuzu replied in a short happy shout from his legs.

“We have a few new friends with us now that are still adjusting.” Kiku explained as she walked him inside.

Izuku walked in to see so many new additions among the others. Yamask was still floating along with the group of Unowns. Cascoon and Silcoon was napping near a tree stump next to each other while a Karrablast walked around near the bushes. Luvdisc was happily swimming in the water with Corsola looking very serene by the shallow end. There was a Skrelp that was hiding in the deep of the water while a Barboach was just calmly swimming.

Snorunt was walking in the tall grass while there was a Burmy hanging from a tree branch above them. A Greedent was rushing up and down the tree to gather berries and not really interacting with anybody. A shuckle was just sitting by himself away from the others. Typholosion was just relaxing on a heated blanket on a couch instead of outside.

There was a boy with spiky brown hair talking to Smoochum. There was a blonde haired boy with a shiny white belt who was shyly inching his way to a Surskit.

Izuku went to work with Kiku to help some Pokémon feel more comfortable by giving them some homemade berry curry that Kiku made earlier. It seems like Greedent really liked it. After Izuku gave the rest of the curry, he spotted the shiny boy from earlier smiling as the Surskit splashed him with some water.

Kiku nodded over to the boy as she continued to oversee how the new additions were getting along with the others. Anubis stayed by Kiku to help out while Izuku decided to go talk to the other kid. Izuku walked up to the blonde boy with a smile, Kyu made a happy sound as he approached the boy.

“Hi there.” Izuku greeted.

“Oh...bonjour. Uh, hello.” The blonde boy greeted. Surskit greeted Izuku with a small splash, Zuzu shook her head when the little seasoned of water landed on her face.

Izuku asked, “You are making friends with Surskit?”

“Oui. They are very nice to me.” The blonde boy answered.

Izuku said, “Glad to know. They are very playful, so I hope you like playing around.”

“I do. I don’t have that many friends so I mostly play by myself…” the blonde boy replied.

“Well, I’m sure Surskit won’t let you be lonely. Right, Surskit?”

Surskit cheered with a happy blush to their cheeks.

“Alright. Don’t worry. You are in good hands with Surskit.” Izuku added.

“Thank you. I’m Yuga Aoyama.” Aoyama responded.

Izuku nodded, “I’m Midoriya Izuku. I’ll be around the shelter if you need anything.”

After talking with Yuga-kun, he approached the spiky brown haired boy who was talking to Smoochum.

“Hi.” 

“Hello, I’m Rikido Sato.” Sato greeted. 

Izuku introduced himself, “I’m Midoriya Izuku. I help out Miss Kiku around the shelter sometimes. Are you having fun with Smoochum?”

“Yeah, she is so sweet.” Sato replied.

“Cool. I’m just checking that everything’s okay. You making a new friend, Smoochum?” Izuku added.

Smoochum nodded cheerfully.

“Okay, see you around! If you need anything, I’m walking around.”

After talking to the two boys, Izuku headed back outside to talk to Miss Kiku. But out of the corner of his mind, he saw one of the bushes trembling. Looking closer at the bush, he noticed that it was wearing red shoes…

Hold on just a second…

Zuzu mewled before walking slowly to the bush to sniff at the tangled vines among the leaves. Kyu tilted her head as a Tangela hopped out of the bush when Zuzu came too close.

“Hi...I’m Izuku.” Izuku introduced himself before Tangela ran back into another bush. “Hey. It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you or anything like that. You must be scared…”

Tangela peeked out to see Izuku gently smiling. “This is Zuzu. This is Kyu. My friend Anubis is over there helping with Miss Kiku.”

Tangela cautiously came out of the bush to see Izuku extending a hand to him. “Do you want to come play a game of hide and seek?”

Tangela looked him up and down before slowly taking his hand with a vine.

*

At school, Bakugo waltzed in with Quilava and Mankey right behind him at his sides whileTorchic rode his shoulder opposite to where Quilava used to sit.

Sometime during the class, Bakugo started bragging that he was planning on getting mega stones for Houndor and Torchic when they evolve into their final evolutions.

A girl said, “Wow, really?”

“Mega stones take a while to find, don’t they?” The guy from the back piped up.

“Yeah, you have to like go on this mini quest somewhere to find a stone.” One of Bakugo’s groupies confirmed when Bakugo claimed his seat.

Izuku brought Ebony with him to school, Kyu was taking her normal place on his shoulder like usual. Adora, Anubis, Sakura, Koi and Tsun were in their respective pokeballs. Bakugo sneered when he saw the Golbat taking a rest on Izuku’s head.

“What? Another Pokémon? Ehh, doesn’t matter anyway. Golbat isn’t that useful, you just skip over it when you get to caves and stuff to get to the real strong Pokémon inside.”

Ebony shrunk back from his harsh words, remembering his awful time in the caves where everyone ignored him. Kyu glared at Bakugo’s head as the bully began to turn around back in his seat. He let Mankey go back into his pokeball when Izuku piped up.

“That isn’t true..”

“What? What did you just say?!”

“That isn’t true! Ebony is a great friend to have! He has been nothing but helpful to me. And he doesn’t deserve to be ignored since he is so amazing at what he can do!”

Bakugo scoffed while Izuku finished up his ranting only to look up at the Golbat that Izuku was defending. His eyes widened as he watched the Golbat’s eyes glisten just before it was consumed by light.

“What the-?”

“Izuku’s pokemon is evolving!”

Izuku looked up to see Ebony evolve into a Crobat before his eyes. “Ebony! Oh my goodness!”

“Wow! A Crobat. They look so awesome.” One random classmate said in adoration towards the newly evolved Pokémon. 

Bakugo glared as Deku stole the attention away from him only to peel his thoughts away for a moment. Deku got another Pokémon. Maybe he should make a list soon to keep track of this stuff.

Never mind that. He should just focus on his task of making his Pokémon as string as he is so he can become the greatest hero with his Pokémon friends right by his side along the way.

*

After a long day at school, Izuku headed for the beach. Izuku felt a bit uncomfortable since he got a bit more attention from his classmates, it just felt weird because of the usual way they would ignore him. 

Anyway, he wanted to go to the beach to allow Adora some time to practice her dance before it became dark while he lets the others play. 

“Come on out!” Izuku gelled, letting his pokemon“Okay, everyone. Let’s have some fun before sunset.”

Adora cheered before running off towards the rocks to dance while the waves hit the rocks. Tsun and Koi looked at each other before jumping toward the shallow end of the water. Ebony flew in circles out of happiness in the sky, his purple wings taking him farther into the air. Anubis watched everyone by Izuku’s side before Sakura coaxed him into a friendly game of tag.

Izuku watched everyone carefully as they had fun before sitting down onto the sand softly. He took out his new special notebook.

He started a notebook not too long ago to write about his Pokémon friends. He wanted to write it because he wanted to keep track of his friend’s dislikes, likes, and other things that he wanted to remember.

All of the sudden Adora made a surprised sound loud enough for Izuku to turn her way. Izuku looked to see a happy Popplio clapping on top of a rock.

Izuku stood up and walked over to her to see what was going on. “Oh hello there.”

Popplio clapped her little fins together when Izuku walked over. Anubis looked over and came running to see what was the issue with Sakura right behind him. 

Anubis called over to the Popplio to ask what was happening.

“She says that she just really liked to see Adora dance.” Anubis said to Izuku. Sakura climbed onto the rock to join Popplio. Ebony came down onto the top of the rock to see everything that was going on.

“Oh, that’s great. Seems like Adora has a fan, right?” Izuku asked. Popplio nodded before clapping her fins together again.

Adora smiled before dancing again much to Popplio’s amusement. Tsun and Koi came closer, but stayed in the shallow water when they saw that everything was good.

Izuku smiled before sitting closer to continue writing in his little notebook. He sketched out Adora dancing while Popplio watched her from a rock. 

*

Every day afterwards when Izuku brought Adora to the beach while the others trained, Popplio was waiting for her there, so she could watch. Izuku often wondered if Popplio was wild and just came up to see Adora.

But he got his answer in the worst way anyone could have imagined it.

One day after school Izuku was heading towards the beach when he ran into All Might in disguise.

“Ha, young Midoriya. I was just going for a jog!”

“Oh, I’m heading towards the beach to allow Adora to practice her dancing a bit more.”

“That sounds wonderful! Let me join you to the beach since not many people are around the beach at this time!”

“Sure!” Izuku replied as he led the way. “I wonder if you can meet Adora’s fan.”

“Oh? Young Adora has a fan?”

“Yes! There is a Popplio that always watches her when she dances.”

“Oh, she sounds like a lovely friend!”

Izuku nodded brightly before speeding up his walk when he saw the beach in sight. He went ahead and let Adora out of her pokeball to allow her to see her friend faster.

Izuku was all smiles as he walked faster and faster towards the sandy beach until he heard a cry from the rocky area. His smile dropped as he ran a bit faster to see what was going on. All Might heard it too and began to quickly follow behind him.

Izuku saw a nameless trainer pick up Popplio off the rock before throwing her to the sandy ground. “God, why won’t you evolve already!?! Why do you have to be so useless?”

Izuku glared before he looked down when he heard Adora growl since she has never made that sound before. Without stopping her he allowed, Adora to aim her Ice Beam at the trainer's feet before he could approach Popplio any further.

The trainer struggled in the ice before being roughly pulled out by none other than All Might who was looking at the Trainer with the most disgusted angry expression.

“Young man, take Popplio to get some help for her injuries. I will take this boy to the local police station for them to take care of him.”

Izuku nodded before picking up Popplio gently into his arms and walked home fast with Adora running beside him. Izuku got home fast while All Might dropped off the teen at police station.

“Mom! Popplio is hurt!”

Izuku yelled out when he got inside. Kyu dropped down from his shoulder to get to the medical supplies fast.

“Oh goodness, set them down on the couch. I’ll get some potions and berries to help them.” Inko said as she took a few supplies from Kyu’s shadowed hands.

Izuku watched his mom take care of Popplio’s wounds while Adora stayed by her friend’s side. Zarius was by the side and comforted Adora by patting her back.

Soon All Might arrived while Popplio was feeling a bit better from her bruises that the potions healed up. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” All Might exclaimed as Lucario came over to check on the young one.

“I’m glad that you got better. I’m sorry I didn't get there sooner.” Izuku said apologetically.

Popplio shook her head, nudging his hand to allow him to pet her. Adora nudged her in a small little hug where Popplio wrapped her fins around Adora’s neck.

“If you want, you can stay with us. I promise that we will protect you from people like that. And Adora, I, and everyone would love to be your friends.” Izuku said with a smile.

“Popplio!” Popplio exclaimed with a happy nod, tears were gathered in the corner of her eyes.

“Okay...Violetta sounds like a good name. Do you like it?” Izuku asked.

Violetta nodded happily.

“Welcome to the family, Violetta!” Izuku cheered.

Violetta shined bright much to the surprise of Izuku and All Might. Inko gasped when the bright light revealed that Violetta evolved into Brionne.

“Wow.” Izuku whispered as Adora celebrated her friend’s evolution. All Might was stunned while Inko just patted his shoulder.

*

Later that night, Izuku was relaxing in the living room with soft music playing from his phone. Violetta and Adora were practicing their dancing together while Izuku watched with Zarius on the couch. Anubis nodded his head to the beat while Kyu swayed. Sakura watched calmly from her curled up spot on the armrest. Crobat and Mataha watched from up high as the pair danced. Surge was laying near Izuku’s head by the back of the couch. Jamie’s egg was laying in her lap as she was sitting on the couch with Della, Flora, and Morticia. 

All Might stayed over for dinner, so he was snuggly fitted in the dining room chair as he finished up his bowl of food. Lycanroc looked up from his bed next to Emerson’s to sniff at the air. That’s strange. He never noticed the scent that All Might carried with him, it smelled familiar. He didn’t really know how to put it. Emerson batted at his nose before he could really focus on it, he sneezed before relaxing back onto his nice little bed.

“Bless you,” Inko whispered to him before handing him a berry along with Emerson as their small snack.

Dagato was just relaxing on the tv, enjoying the warmth it provided. Zuzu was prancing around with Mercury and Griffin. Marine was sitting on the floor next to the couch to watch over Koi and Tsun. Koi was swimming happily in his little portable pond with Tsun right next to him. Quinn was with Kagami on the chair near the couch. Diana, Charlotte, and 2 were all just leaning on the far wall to watch the show. Makaria and Lili was just curled next to each other near Lycanroc to watch the performance.

Inko looked around before she sighed at how everyone started to look crowded next to each other. All Might looked up from his empty bowl, “What’s wrong?” He whispered to get her attention.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that this apartment might just be too small for everyone now. And I can only imagine that my little Izuku will find more friends to welcome in. Maybe I should look at getting a new house soon. But I don’t know if any could fit the price range amongst other things.” Inko paused. “Oh, sorry for rambling.”

All Might offered, “If you allow me, I could help you in your find.”

“I wouldn’t want to bother you.” Inko added.

All Might answered, “Please, it won’t be a bother to me at all. I would be more than happy to help you out.”

“Oh, well thank you very much for your offer.” Inko said, taking All Might’s bowl from him.

“No need, Mrs. Midoriya.” All Might replied.

Inko smiled, “Just call me Inko.”

All Might’s Lucario raised a brow and smiled at his trainer when Inko turned around. All Might ignored Lucarios’ knowing look in favor of watching the performance come to an end.

“Yay! You two did amazing!” Izuku said, clapping as the two took a little bow. Everyone joined in for the small applause.

The applause slowed down enough to see Jamie was looking down at her egg. Izuku looked down at the egg to see the shell was cracking.

“Oh, the egg is hatching.” Izuku said in wonder. Izuku came forward as Jamie continued to hold on to the egg. Everyone stayed at a safe distance as the egg hatched fully, to reveal Wynaut.

“Wow..”

“Wobbuffet.” Jamie added, nodding towards her new young.

“You want me to name them?”

“Wobbu.” Jamie nodded as Wynaut began to look around slowly.

“Okay.” Izuku said with a smile. “Hi, Jessie. Welcome to the family.”

Jessie looked up and declared, “Wynaut!”

Izuku smiled and patted her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of letting Aoyama be a Pokémon Connoisseur like Cilan. What do you think? Also, Sato just expels Brock cooking energy for me.
> 
> Also, I’m making Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Natsuo gym leaders. Uraraka will interact with all sorts of ground and steel Pokémon while working around her parents' company and things like that.
> 
> Do any of you have more ideas like their? Like…  
> Koda has a connection to N somehow  
> Jirou really likes Elesa  
> Kirishima might have some relatives in Alola  
> Kaminari’s parents have a sort of Pikachu sanctuary that provides energy or something.
> 
> Anyone want to contribute to these types of ideas or any types of idea with combining certain aspects? I love reading ideas! ^_^
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	19. More friends!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku got a Pokédex, watched the egg hatch at the shelter, and got a new friend. While his mother finds a new potential house for them to move into courtesy of All Might

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors I need to fix!
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu- Kyu  
> Magikarp- Koi  
> Riolu- Anubis  
> Eevee- Sakura  
> Amaura- Adora  
> Houndor- Makaria  
> Charmander- Zarius  
> Litten- Lili  
> Shedinja- Dagoto  
> Beedrill-Mataha  
> Buneary- diana  
> Steenee- Charlotte   
> Ditto-Kagami  
> Chikorita- Deku #2  
> Crobat- Ebony  
> Teddiursa - Quinn  
> Froakie: Tsun   
> Pichu-Surge   
> Shiny Axew - Mercury  
> Gible-Griffin   
> Stuful: Zuzu   
> Wynaut: Jessie  
> Brionne: Violetta
> 
> Inko:  
> Delphox- Della  
> Florges- Flora  
> Blastoise- Marine  
> Wubbaffett- Jamie  
> Bewear- Belle  
> Marowak- Morticia  
> Meowth: Emerson   
> Lycanroc (Dusk Form) ( is didn’t put it in list since he doesn’t have name... yet)

“Cro!” Ebony exclaimed as they flew around the site near the center while Izuku was waiting for the professor to finish explaining about the Pokédex.

“This Pokédex has over 800 Pokémon logged into it. Many Pokémon trainers try to complete the entire Pokédex by catching every Pokémon that is listed on it. This Pokédex is special since it is the newest version of it.” Professor Touma explained, handing Izuku the bright red Pokédex that matched his favorite shoes.“This special Pokédex also displays a map of wherever you are and it can show you maps of places nearby that you might want to visit, it can show you the habitats of Pokémon that you might have come across already.

Touma got a little alert on his watch before he could explain further. “Oh, one moment. I’ll have to go check on the egg and the other specimens inside. Go ahead and check out your new Pokédex to see all the functions it has.”

Izuku nodded, clutching his Pokédex to his chest happily while the professor went back into the site building. Izuku started at his new Pokédex with a tilt to his head. 

“Heya!”

Izuku looked up once he heard the chirp of a new voice. He looked for Anubis only to see he was still with the others near the other habitats a bit away from the clearing that Izuku was sitting in. Pidgeotto joined Ebony in the sky, so they could play a friendly game of tag together. Servine was watching Adora and Violetta dance near the water area from her flower bed spot in the forest habitat.

“Hello?” Izuku asked out loud, raising a brow in confusion. Izuku yelped when a happy looking Rotom flew right up to his face.

“Please to meet you! I’m Rotom!” Rotom introduced himself.

“Oh… Hi! Nice to meet you, Rotom.” Izuku greeted with a happy smile. Rotom twirled in the sky before he looked very interested in the Pokédex. Izuku didn’t have time to stop the energetic Rotom from jumping right into the Pokédex.

“Wait!...” Izuku said loudly before Rotom came to life from the Pokédex, “Whoa..”

“Welcome to your new Rotom Pokédex! I have heard a lot about you from Professor Touma.! You sound like a nice kid that I would love to help you!” Rotom explained as he twirled around. 

“Wait, you want to be my friend?” Izuku asked.

“If you want me to, I would love to be, Master!” Rotom answered.

Izuku tilted his head, “You can just call me Izuku.”

Rotom tilted his head in return, “Ehh, I’ll think about it, Roto. Jr.”

“Okay, I’ll call you Raisuto then.” Izuku smiled.

“Hmm, I’m not opposed to that nickname. Go ahead, Jr. Oh! Let me tell you about all the things I can do! You can take pictures with the camera installed..”

“Izuku!” Touma shouted out.

“Oop. Okay, I’ll tell you later then, Jr!” Raisuto exclaimed as Touma came rushing to a Izuku. Raisuto floated away a short distance towards the Electric habitat.

“Izuku, the egg is hatching!” Touma shouted from the door of the site.

Izuku gasped before running after the doctor. His Pokémon friends were about to run after him before Anubis stopped them. “Hold it!”

“Wynaut!” Jessie exclaimed as they waddled with Zuzu.

“He is fine. Don’t worry.” Anubis looked over to see his friend rush into the site to see the egg hatch.

Izuku rushed through the halls with the professor until they reached the room with the egg. Touma ushered him inside to see the egg was rolling about with several cracks in the shell.

“Oh! They are getting close. Are you excited?” Touma asked.

“Yeah! I can’t wait!” Izuku answered back with a bright smile, turning his head to watch the sight before him. 

Izuku gasped softly as a small snout broke through the shell before it was encased in a familiar light he saw when Jessie and Zuzu hatched. Izuku watched as a shiny Mareep with pink fluff that matched Diana’s fluff appeared after the light faded.

“Woah…” Izuku commented, watching the Mareep look round before settling her eyes on him. “Hi!”

“Wow, a shiny Mareep. Didn’t see that coming.” Touma added, watching Izuku’s eyes widened as Mareep walked up to him to nuzzle her head on top of his. “Izuku, you can nickname her if you want.”

“Really?!” Izuku questioned as Mareep kept nuzzling him.

Touma nodded with an easy grin, “Yeah, go ahead. And if you really want, you can take her home as a new friend.”

“Really?” Izuku asked again with a smile and happy tears. Touma smiled easily in return to answer him.

Izuku looked into Mareep’s shiny eyes and smiled. “I’ll call you Rosa.”

Rosa chirped in reply before nuzzling his forehead out of affection. The professor laughed before letting her on the head.

*

Raisuto flew around Izuku as he carried Rosa in his arms. Kyu was riding his shoulder like always with Anubis walking alongside him. Zuzu and Jessie trotted along in front of Anubis with Ebony flying over Izuku’s head. Adora and Violetta we’re back in their pokeballs.

“And there is a neat tool called Roto Loto! And yeah, I think I went through everything, Jr.” Raisuto said as he zipped up in the air right next to Ebony.

“So you can just adapt yourself into the Pokédex?”

“Yep! I can also do it with other things too! Like a lawnmower or old washing machine or something like that!”

“That is nice.”

“Oh! Just like the number eight hero Wash. I think he has a partner that is a Rotom in their washing machine form.”

Anubbis nodded, “Yes, they do have one on their team.

“I think that was their first Pokémon too..” Izuku widened before hearing an anguished cry of ‘Psy! Psyduck!’

“Whoa. Looks like a Psyduck is nearby. And by the sounds of it, they might need some sort of help.” Raisuto stated.

Izuku nodded to Anubis and Kyu before walking carefully over to where Psyduck might be. Zuzu and Jessie walked ahead of Izuku as Crobat took to the sky to try and find Psyduck faster. 

Izuku eventually found the source of the commotion when he found a trip of kids throwing sticks near a Psyduck who was clutching his head from their taunts. IUku furrowed his brow, leaving Crobat to take matter into his own hands as he swooped down and scared the children with his shadow. The trip ran away from the doom of what the shadow might hold, once they left a grinning Crobat appeared from the leaves of the tree that was above him.

Izuku shook his head with a smile before focusing his attention o n the Psyduck. Rosa nuzzled into his hand before he set her down on the ground to attend to the distressed Psyduck. Zuzu approached calmly with Jessie tilted her head at the Psyduck who seemed to be clutching their head very seriously now.

“Psy..Psy!” Psyduck groaned, rubbing their head.

“Hey, are you okay?” Izuku asked.

“Psyduck. A water type Pokémon. This Pokémon is troubled by constant headaches. The more pain, the more powerful it’s psychokinesis becomes.” Raisuto provided information quietly in a whisper to Anubis who was standing nearby. 

“I think he needs some help calming down before his power you know...lets loose.” Anubis started from behind Izuku. Izuku nodded before facing the freaking out Psyduck.

Izuku took out his small cd player with its headphones. Psyduck watched him curiously despite the pain of his headache before Izuku started a light instrumental song on his player before gently placing the headphones on a curious Psyduck’s head. The Psyduck’s distress started to melt away at the light sounds of a harp playing into his ears.

They all watched as Psyduck slowly started to calm down. Izuku smiled as Psyduck became more cheerful despite having been distress only three minutes ago.

“That’s better.” Izuku sighed before asking worriedly, “Do you feel any better?”

Psyduck nodded. Rosa approached Psyduck, knocking her soft head into his belly. Psyduck stiffened before smiling and patting her on the head. He reached up to the headphones around his neck, so he could return the item.

“Hey, bud. Do you want to come with us?” Psyduck looked up to see Raisuto floating above him. “We are going to Jr’s house and apparently it’s a pretty nice place. I bet I would be quieter than all of this.”

Izuku blushed, “Raisuto..”

“What? Like you weren’t going to ask?” Raisuto retorted.

“Hers right..” Anubis muttered, causing Izuku to look slightly betrayed before realizing that he would have asked if Raisuto didn’t first.

Izuku smiled with a chuckle at Psyduck as the water type bought over his options…

Stay in the forest and either be crowded by Pokémon trainers and loud children or go to a supposed quieter place. Eh, he will take any chance he would get for some peace and quiet. And the boy’s music really helps him. So it might not be so bad…

“Psyduck!” Psyduck agreed with a snood, following Rosa back to Izuku. Anubis looked at Izuku with a knowing look that was returned by Kyu. Ebony looked down with a smile at the new addition before the team headed back home with this friend.

Izuku thought about a name for him… Espy sounded like a good name for his new friend.

*

Inko sighed as she watched her son happily welcome the new additions in his room. She watched as Diana took a liking to Rosa because of their similar pink fluff. Belle and Jamie watched over their young ones in the living room as Inko walked back into the kitchen. But before she could start on dinner, the doorbell rang.

Inko gently walked up to the front door only to be greeted by the sight of All Might when she opened the door. 

“Hello, Inko. I found a house that might match your wishes.” All Might said as he held out a paper.

Inko took the paper to see the file of the house All Might had found. Inko gasped as she looked at the traditional James’s style of housing. It apparently was modernized on the inside, but looked traditional from the outside. It was similar to Kiku’s shelter, but a bit bigger. It had a total of four bedrooms and 2 bathrooms.

It was spacious on the inside as well as outside. The rooms looked so big from the floor plan and images he was showing her in the file. The backyard was complete with a cherry blossom tree, a small flower garden, and a pond. There was an attic and a lovely cellar that acted as a pantry.

Inko smiled, “Wow. This house looks amazing. It seems perfect..too perfect…especially for this kind of price.”

All Might added, “It's only because the house is very old. Older than most of the houses in the area, so most people didn’t really want to purchase it. When I heard it, I thought it would be a nice fit for you.”

“Thank you very much. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Inko offered, opening the door wider for them.

“Oh, I shouldn’t..” AllMight tried to argue before Lucario blew out a puff of air from beside him.

Lucario happily answer for the mumbling All Might by walking inside after Inko’s lovely offer.

All Might groaned in embarrassment as Inko giggled. Inko ushered him inside while two pairs of eyes watched them disappear inside the apartment.

The two pairs of eyes belonged to Ekans and a Galarian Zigzagoon. Both of them still wore their everstones around their neck as they ducked onto another rooftop to stay the night. Ekans looked over to Zigzagoon after the two adults had disappeared inside the warm home. Zigzagoon had nothing to say except a nudge of them to return to their metal shelter was that night.

Ekans watched between his friend and the apartment door before following Zigzagoon back under the shelter on top of the roof of an old building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * don’t recommend any more Pokémon for Izuku. He has plenty. *
> 
> I love to hear your ideas and read your comments! ^_^
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	20. Please Read!

Hello, everyone.

I have never done an author’s note before, Everything is okay now! The issue has been cleared up. None of my stories will be limited! 

Also another update:

I plan on finishing...

Ghostly Whispers  
Oh No, She’s Cute  
Screw You Kacchan  
Flowers Can Make Even the Worst Situation Better

...by May

Hopefully I can also finish The Quirkless Gamer of North Musutafu by May as well, but who knows with my schedule.

So if you are looking forward to certain updates of specific fics, I apologize for the wait. I do hope to update about three or four other fics per month if I have the time.

By the way, to anyone reading on the app, just know that I didn’t want my work on there in the first place. Get rid of the app if you have it. It is literally pointless. It is stealing form other’s works and making a profit off of it when fanfiction is not supposed to be used for any kind of profit. Ao3 is non profit.

Thanks for reading!!

^_^

If you want to talk or ask anything about the fanfics I write, just use the links below. Ask me stuff on tumblr or talk about stuff on discord.  
Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	21. Swampy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes on a mini quest foot find a megastore for Mataha. And moving into the new house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu: Kyu  
> Magikarp: Koi  
> Riolu: Anubis  
> Eevee: Sakura  
> Amaura: Adora  
> Houndor: Makaria  
> Charmander: Zarius  
> Litten: Lili  
> Shedinja: Dagoto  
> Beedrill: Mataha  
> Buneary: diana  
> Steenee: Charlotte  
> Ditto: Kagami  
> Chikorita: Deku #2  
> Crobat: Ebony  
> Teddiursa: Quinn  
> Froakie: Tsun  
> Pichu:Surge  
> Shiny Axew: Mercury  
> Gible: Griffin  
> Stuful: Zuzu  
> Wynaut: Jessie  
> Brionne: Violetta  
> Rotom: Raisuto  
> Shiny Mareep: Rosa  
> Psyduck: Espy  
> Mudkip-Swampy

It has been a few months since Izuku turned seven. On his birthday, he got a handmade quilt from Kiki that had a little illustration of a Bulbasaur with freckles since she thinks he looks the most like a Bulbasaur. She also gave him birthday wishes from Tangela. Professor Touma gifted him with a detailed handbook about Pokémon and what they usually like or need depending on the type. It was hardcover and had a lot of information that Izuku can use for the future. All Might gave him one of his prototype capes that he hasn’t used. He absolutely adored it, the white material was so smooth. Lycanroc really liked it too from the way he kept pawing at it which made All Might slightly raise a brow at their behavior. 

Inko revealed that his father overseas helped pay for the gift which turned out to be a Snorlax beanbag chair with a matching pokeball abdomen. His birth father even surprised him with a video call. He knew that his father was still supportive and loved them even though they had divorced. He was happy they had a good friendship with no hard feelings since it was a mutual separation. His dad even mentioned finding someone recently since he went out on a date, and his mother was so happy to hear that.

With these past months, Inko was working with All Might to prepare to move into the new house. When they went to see it first, it was love at first sight. There was so much space, but it didn’t feel like it was too isolating. They had so much backyard space, and it even came with a small shed that wasn’t pictured on the site. It was a nice surprise. In a few days, they will officially move into their new house. He will miss the old apartment, but it was getting a bit cramped. He is just that everyone will have more space, and that they can make memories. 

Speaking of All Might, he said that tomorrow he will help him find a mega stone. He is so excited! 

Just then, Mataha flew in first of Izuku while he was reminiscing about life. “Hey, are you excited about tomorrow?”

Mataha excitedly chirped before doing a twirl in the air. He cheerfully drilled his arms in the air with a cry of enjoyment.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to find a mega stone for you. I hope that we find one. Professor Touya already gave me my bracelet to allow everyone to mega evolve with their specific stones. Man, I just can’t wait! I’m too excited to just travel in a little mini journey!” Izuku admitted, happily bouncing on his bed. He drew 2’s attention when he bounced, causing her to pout with a grimace before turning around to try to get back to sleep. “Oh, sorry 2. Go back to your nap.”

2 answered him back with a huff before brushing her vine whip against him in reassurance that she wasn’t really that mad about it. Izuku hummed while he watched Makaria and Lili share the Snorlax beanbag chair. Zarius was already asleep on his back on the Pokéball abdomen. Rosa and Quinn were sleeping next to each other, with Rosa mostly leaning into Quinn. Dagoto was already on his favorite shelf, Raisuto was already in sleep mode in his Pokédex, and Espy finally fell asleep at his desk after watching some relaxing videos that Izuku pulled up just of them. ASMR videos actually really helped Espy calm down from the headaches along with normal soothing meditation like music. Koi was with Tsun in the bathtub while Violetta was sleeping right near them on a mini water bed that Inko picked up at a yard sale. Zuzu and Jessie were sleeping with their mothers tonight.

Kyu was slowly nodding off in their spot nearest to him like always. Anubis was swinging his feet next to him on the bed next to him. Sakura walked up to the Pokéball abdomen and curled up right up against it. Adora was surprisingly sleeping near Espy because the relaxing videos got to her as well. What can Izuku say? Those videos were very helpful to sleep. He should know because he used that trick every time he couldn’t really sleep.  
Diana was resting against Snorlax beanbag chair with Charlotte’s head on her lap. Griffin and Mercury were sleeping by the feet of Izuku’s bed to guard him. Kagami was slumped on a pillow against the bookshelf while Ebony lazily napped a few shelves above him. Surge was relaxing with his tiny arms on his chest ass he looked out the window to the stars above him.

“Goodnight, everyone. I love you all,” Izuku yawned, leaning down to finally let sleep consume him. Anubis climbed up to rest against him while 2 slept right by his feet. Mataha gently rested on top of his legs, making sure he didn’t move in his sleep.

*

“Hello, my boy! Are you ready to start your own adventure to search for a Beedrillite?!”

“I’m ready!” Izuku answered happily, practically bouncing in the balls of his feet. Anubis nodded from his side while Kyu flopped her head to the side. Mataha cheerfully flew up in the air in excitement while Surge smiled from the top of Izuku’s head. Tsun and Makaria were in their pokeballs for now safely tucked away in his pocket. 

“Alright. This will be the first time you go on a journey by yourself. But! I will be behind you all the way to make sure nothing happens to you. Although I won’t help you unless absolutely necessary like there was suddenly villains or a situation like that. Today is all about you growing with this experience,” All Might explained while his floppy hat drooped. His disguise today was noticeably unrecognizable from the floppy hat to the oatmeal cardigan that he had donned to try to cover up his muscles only for the cardigan’s buttons to look like they are ready to pop off at any time.

“I understand, sir!” Izuku answered back respectively. Anubis nodded with a determined look.

“Alright, now. Hop onto my back! I need to make a long jump to get us over there. Hopefully, we don’t draw any attention,” All Might announced, squatting down to allow Izuku to climb on. Izuku quickly put everyone into their pokeballs since it was going to be a really fast jump. He didn’t want anyone to get lost or hurt during it.

Izuku climbed into his back after securing everyone safely inside their balls, “Where are we going?”

“We are going to the far side of the forest where there is a sea meeting another beach. From there is an abandoned ship that you will find the mega stone for Mataha,” All Might responded, squatting a few times before getting ready to launch. “You ready?”

“Yep!” Izuku replied before All Might took to the sky.

*

“AHHHHHH!” Izuku muffled yelled into All Might’s shoulder as he soared through the key. All Might kept a hand on his floppy hat as if that will help make anyone who sees them second guess if he was the number one pro hero. 

Within only a minute, All Might landed in the middle of a forest. “Great! Now all you have to do is go towards the east. You have your compass?”

“He has something better than a compass!” Raisuto announced, popping out of his bag. “Don’t worry, friend. I have a map to help out if you need it!”

“Thanks, Raisuto,” Izuku said while he released Mataha, Anubis, and Kyu back out. He patted the balls where the other three sat in his pocket. He needed to make sure the environment was mostly safe then he could allow everyone to come out if they wanted. “Alright, I think I’m all set. I have potions, berries, and anything else I can think fo for this mega stone journey.”

“Good. Now, just to remind you, I will be right here while you search. If you need any help, I will be close. Good luck, young Midoriya,” All Might said with a proud smile.

“Thank you! Let’s go, guys,” Izuku announced, walking away slowly from the pro hero, “Bye. I’ll be back soon!”

“I sure hope so,” All Might said before breathing out when Izuku was out of sight. “It shouldn’t be that hard to fin it. I just worry he might get lost on the way to the destination.”

It took him a moment to realize he was actually talking by himself in the middle of a forest. It finally clicked in when a Comfey awkwardly backed away from him with a questioning look on their face. All Might slowly laughed before facepalming, he allowed his Pokémon to come out just so he can have some company. And if he needed help, his team with being ready with him.

*

Izuku took off into his journey with Mataha flying high next to his head. Makaria was on his heels walking with him while Anubis was on his other side. Surge sat on top of his head, scoping out the path by looking all around them. Kyu was resting on his shoulder like she always is and Tsun was hopping in front of him to lead the way down the path. 

Further along the path, Tsun slowed down his hops to hop towards the tree line. Izuku took a pause as well while Makaria ran up to Tsun to see what he was staring at. Izuku came up behind the two to watch as a herd of Dunsparce was walking on the dirt path below them with a single Caterpie among them. Raisuto came out of his bag to allow Izuku to take a picture of the sight for safekeeping. Izuku smiled as he looked at them peacefully, he waved to the little Caterpie among them before traveling back down the path. When he left, Caterpie looked back up at where he went.

The group continued done the path with Raisuto helping along the way. Surge yawned before almost falling asleep on top of Izuku’s head because of the overall peaceful nature sounds and steady rhythm of Izuku’s walk.

“Hmm, I wonder how long it will take us to get there,” Izuku wondered before bending down to pick up a berry that fell from a tree in front of him. “Surge, want a berry?”

Surge looked to see the berry in front of him before lazily taking the berry into his mouth. Izuku giggled before asking, “Does anyone else what a berry?”

They all looked back at the idea of a snack. Kyu happily took hers before throwing Makaria’s berry up in the air to catch in her mouth excitedly. Mataha swooped down to take one from Izuku’s hand. Tsun hopped up into Izuku’s arms to take one.

“Yes,” Anubis communicated with a grabby hand before he took one of the last ones from Izuku’s hand. Izuku took the last one before letting Tsun back down for him to lead again.

Eventually, the group found the abandoned ship when they finally climbed up a hill in their path. Izuku happily ran down with his friends right next to him. He stopped just short of the water, noticing how there was a good amount of water between the ship and the shore. 

Izuku furrowed his brows at the water, “Makaria, do you want me to carry you across? I don’t know how deep the water is.”

“Hound!” Makaria agreed, hopping right into his arms before he trekked through the water. Anubis was right behind him with Tsun helping him through the deeper parts. Mataha went ahead and helped Surge across by picking him up from Izuku’s head. 

Izuku finally made it past the water, letting Makaria down first before helping Anubis into the platform. Finally, everyone was across Mataha looking more excited than normal.

Izuku nodded to himself, “Now all we have to do is find the stone inside. Although All Might did say something about solving a bit of a puzzle or something before we find it. Everyone ready?” 

He received nods from mostly everyone while Mataha gave a happy trill. “Great, let’s get inside.”

With that, they all traveled inside the abandoned ship to find the Beedrillite. Once inside the ship, they found the ground to be littered with hole. Makaria and Surge walked ahead to find anything while the others went a different way to the right. 

“Okay, we have some doors, more holes in the ground, and.....a whole lot of water.” Izuku said before going to open some of the doors only to discover that they were locked, “Should we swim down to see if there if anything down there? There might be a key to unlock these doors.”

Izuku looked at Makaria and Surge, “You guys stay here to lookout. Keep each other safe, okay? Tsun, can you help me swim through this? I don’t think I am that strong of a swimmer.”

Tsun nodded, saluting up to Izuku before stepping into the water. Anubis followed him while Mataha rested next to Surge and Makaria. 

Izuku promised, “I’ll be right back.” 

They nodded while they watched him take a deep breath before diving under. Under the water, Tsun grabbed ahold of Izuku’s hand while Anubis took his other and together they swam in unison. Kyu helped out by using her shadow claw to basically propel them the dark water. 

Izuku struggled against the water while Tsun was trying to keep moving on to help him. The water was proving much longer than they thought, and Izuku couldn’t hold his breath for too long.

Tsun reflected back into the times he started to training together with everyone. How he wanted to be stronger with everyone, be stronger than he was. And this was his chance to prove it! Izuku needed his help! He needed to prove how strong he can be!

Izuku squinted to see what was ahead of him only to be blinded with a familiar light before their swimming trip took a much faster approach. He couldn’t help but feel a stronger tug ahead of him, yet a hard push behind him that propelled the friends through the water faster.

In a short time, they finally hit the surface white Izuku coughing up a bit. “Ha, oh goodness. That was a longer swimming trio than I expected. Don’t you agree?”

Kyu voiced her agreement by vigorously shaking off her body to fling the water from her disguise. Anubis spewed our a water stream from his mouth. Izuku looked around for Tsun only to see that he had changed.

He had evolved into Frogadier!

“Tsun! Oh my, you evolved! I’m so proud!”

“Froga!” Tsun cheered.

“Kip!”

“Huh?” 

Izuku looked behind him to see a Mudkip swim up from behind him cheerfully. “Were you the one that gave me a push from behind?”

“Kip!” Mudkip nodded with a grin.

“Thanks for the push,” Izuku said before Anubis threw a glance back at Mudkip. “Oh yeah. Can you help us out? I’m trying to find a mega stone for my friend.”

Mudkip nodded before taking off onto the ship’s wood while everyone climbed onto the ships’ floor out of the water. Mudkip came back with a key in his mouth.

“Thank you, Mudkip,” Izuku said before trying to use the key in the doors before Mudkip stopped him to motion with his head back in the opposite direction. “Wait, we have to swim back to use the key?”

Mudkip tilted his head before walking to the wall while Izuku thought about it out loud, “from the way things seem to be, it looks like I have to collect keys from different rooms. Then I have to find one key in particular that will bring us to the room where the mega stone for a Mataha would be. So I guess, we have to just swim back and forth a few times if my hypothesis is correct-,”

“Mudkip!” Mudkip said to call the attention of Izuku. Izuku looked back to see that Mudkip had dug holes under the doors and retrieved the keys. Mudkip picked up one that looked different from the others and placed it in front of him. He nodded his head towards the third room before sitting down in front of them. Izuku picked up all the keys that they gave him while Tsun tilted his head when Kyu gave a short laugh at Izuku’s predicament.

Izuku looked at the keys in his hands, “Oh...”

“He says that he has watched too many people do this. He got kind of tired watching them swim back and forth. So...all we have to do is swim back, get the key for room three, and then we should be set to come back here and get the thing we are looking for.” Anubis explained before looking back at Mudkip, “I got all that, right?”

“Mud!” Mudkip nodded happily. 

“Okay, I guess we just...swim back? Tsun, you ready for another trip? Everyone good?” Izuku asked before receiving agreement, especially a cheerful one from Mudkip. “Okay, let’s get back to the others.

*

Mataha tilted his head, ‘When will he get back?’

‘I have no idea,’ Surge answered back with a shrug.

‘You don’t think he is in trouble, right?’ Mataha asked, staring at the calm water.

‘Well, the boy seems to be a trouble magnet, but he should be alright.’ Makaria said before looking at the door. She looked around to see if anyone else was there watching the three before raising her brows at her idea. She looked back at her friends, ‘Hey, do you think I can just melt a hole into the doors to see what is inside? It might make this quest quicker.’

Surge hummed, placing hi and on his chin, ‘On one hand, causing damage to an already abandoned ship. On the other hand, making us get home faster.’

‘Do it, Maka!’ Mataha yelled out.

Makaria said before walking over to a door. ‘Alright, sweet.”

Makaria started to use ember to slowly chip away from the corner of the door, she didn’t know how long it would take for the door to finally get a hole big enough to crawl through.

‘Oh wait! Wait! I see them coming!’ Mataha called out.

Makaria looked up with wide eyes, ‘How?!’

‘I see them moving in the water!’ Mataha answered, ‘Quick, move away from the door and act natural!’

‘Do I stand next to the door to hide it?!’ Makaria asked.

Mataha fluttered his wings before responding, ‘I don’t know! But they are coming in fast!’

Surge yelled out, ‘Just act like we weren’t just causing property damage and we should be fine!’

And so the three adopted their ‘natural pose’ when Izuku finally came up from the water. Mataha was lying down in a way to hide door damage with his abdomen from Izuku’s perspective. Makaria was lying down on her stomach next to Surge who was leaning against the opposite wall. 

Izuku raised a brow at their positions that were trying to sell, ‘hey, we haven’t been doing anything. We definitely didn’t cause property damage if that was what you were about to say!’

‘I heard something about property damage from under the water,’ Tsun said to break up the silence.

‘Oh hi! You’re evolved!’ Makaria commented.

Surge hummed, ‘Isn’t that nice?’

‘When did that happen?’ Mataha asked cheerfully.  
Kyu narrowed her eyes, ‘Don’t change the subject. Why are the three of you acting suspicious?’

Mataha laughed, ‘Suspicious? Us? Pfft. I don’t know what you are talking about.’ 

‘What up?! Ready to cause property damage?!’ Mudkip yelled out from behind Izuku before jumping onto the land. ‘Oop, looks like you guys beat me to it.’

“I don’t think we need to cause property damage that much anymore since we got the keys,’ Anubis looked over to Mudkip, “Right?”

Mudkip shrugged before going towards one of the rooms. “Beats me. I just see them walk around and swim back and forth a lot. I just know that you needed a storage key to find the stone. We just need to find the key to get inside the room that leads to outside.”

Kyu tilted her head passed him to look at Place they came through, “Or we could just go outside and find it out there?”

Mudkip looked from Kyu, back to the front door, and then looked back at her, “If you want to take the fun out of it, you could try to find it from looping around outside.”

“Alright,” Anubis said to Mudkip before turning to Izuku to explain the situation.

“If that is okay with everyone, I think we can try going around the boat,” Izuku added.

“I’ll help with the swim across if we come into deep waters. You in?” Tsun asked Mudkip.

Mudkip nodded, “Yeah, I got nothing better to do.”

“I can help carry you guys,” Mataha offered to Makaria and Surge.

“I call your back. Makaria, you can be carried in his drills,” Surge said before climbing up to take the role of the piggyback situation. 

“Cool! I’ll just keep riding in the backpack!” Raisuto yelled out from inside his bag.

“Raisuto! Are you okay?” Izuku asked worriedly. He opened up his bag to see Raisuto resting in the bag.

Raisuto answered, “Yeah. It was just a bumpy ride underwater. No big. You might want to put this dex in rice when you get home though, just to be safe. The Pokédex is waterproof, but you never know.”

Izuku and his friends took off towards the front door. Mudkip ran ahead to lead them with Tsun right behind him. They took to the water once outside, circling the boat until they came to a door that had a sandhill in front of it for them to walk on. Mataha came to land, dropping off Makaria and Surge jumped off his back.

“I think this is it. This key should open it,” Izuku said before placing the key 8nside the lock and turning it until it clicked. “It’s open.”

‘I can’t wait!’ Mataha cried out, his drills spinning in anticipation.

Izuku opened the door revealing a few items on the floor with wooden crates all around the room. Surge took off behind a wooden crate after seeing something sparkle from the light that came from the closed door.

Surge whistled the best he could before speaking up, ‘Wow, these are a lot of gold nuggets.’

‘We can give these to Miss Inko so she won’t have to spend that much on groceries!’ Kyu celebrated.

Anubis smiled ten repeated the new information to Izuku who looked happy that he may gift his mom with them. Mudkip was looking around in awe, happy to finally see what the others come here for.

Anubis walked over to what looked like a cd or DVD on the ground. “What is this?”

“That looks like a technical machine! Professor Touma told me about them!” Izuku replied, rushing over to see which one. “There are so many of them. Which one is this one?”

Raisuto climbed out of the bag before staring at the TM hard. Raisuto cleared his throat, “TM Return. Return is a normal type move that that varies in power depending on friendship. Max happiness gives it a base power of 102 and a low of 1 base power with 0 friendship it is a physical type move. This is one of the best normal type moves because if you have max happiness it has 102 power and it will always have 100 percent accuracy.”

“Wow,” Izuku commented.

‘I think I found the stone! It looks pretty!’ Mataha said, floating above a spot in the corner behind a few wooden crates.

Izuku rushed over to Mataha and found the Beedrillite right behind the crates. “Nice work finding the stone, Mataha. That means our quest has been completed!”

‘Wait, completed?’

“Yeah, we completed the task of finding the stone.”

‘Um, does that mean you guys are going to leave?’

‘Yeah,’ Kyu answered back simply, gathering up the golden nuggets to put in the bag with Raisuto to look after them. Anubis places the TM in the bag before looking back to Mudkip.

Tsun stepped forward, “You can come with us if you want. Izuku is a lovely friend to cares very much about us. I noticed that this place can be lovely at times. So if you would like, I think Izuku would accept you with open arms.”

Mudkip looked to him and then at Izuku. “Would he really accept me?”

Anubis looked over at him, “Oh definitely, no doubt about it.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Izuku asked while he walked over to see what the fuss was about.

Mudkip cheeped our which Anubis translated for him, “He wants to join.”

Izuku tilted his head, “Of course if he wants to. He was a great help to us, so I would be happy to be his friend.”

Mudkip looked up at Izuku with tearful eyes before jumping up and down in excitement. ‘Yes, yes, yes!’

“How about... Hmm.. Swampy? Do you like that name?”

Swampy nodded enthusiastically while everyone else just watched him celebrate. They knew it wouldn’t be too long before he might join. 

And so when the sun was beginning to set, Swampy joined the rest f the team on their walk back to All Might. 

And then afterward, he got a big hug filled with tears with his mother who was grateful that he actually wanted to gift her with the gold nuggets to help pay for essentials.

*

It was finally the move-in day. Izuku would definitely miss the apartment, but he was excited to see what new memories he will make at the new house. All Might was there with them to help with the moving by basically using a truck from his friend to transport their luggage. They would take their furniture after the first trip. 

After a considerable time in the car behind All Might’s truck, they finally arrived at their new house. It looked so beautiful from the outside, it reminded him of a mixture of Bakugo’s house and Kiku’s shelter.

Izuku’s friends were all in their pokeballs along with Inko’s Pokémon for a safer travel. All Might picked up their luggage in one go before running into the house to set them down. Izuku and Inko followed after him with boxes of their own.

Once inside, Izuku gasped at the interior despite seeing it before in the pictures that his mother had shown him. It was so pretty on the inside as well as the outside! The contemporary traditional styled house had a beautiful wooden interior with painted walls. The screen sliding doors leading outside were just beyond the kitchen dining area. 

The kitchen was so spacious, it had wooden shelves and cabinets that could fit so much stuff. There was a door that led to a mini pantry for Inko to put her spices and everything inside. The sink had a gray granite top with a smooth grey cabinet beneath to check on the pipes and places the cleaning supplies. 

The living room was right before the kitchen with a large L-shaped sofa in front of a television that sat comfortably inside an indent in the wall. Underneath the television was a few shelves to place their movies and games.

On the first floor was the kitchen, the living room, the garden, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. The second floor housed another two bedrooms with a bathroom in the hallway. There was also a door that opened up to stairs that lead to the attic.

Outside was a huge backyard that was very open. It had a large tree overlooking a small pond next to a garden of flowers. The shed was on the opposite end around the corner of the house. Inko could see the doors near the corner of the house that led to tech cellar down below that also could act as a basement. 

“I still can’t believe this is our new home. Thank you again,” Inko said calmly to All Might.

“It was no problem, I was just lucky enough to find a house that fit your needs. Just call me your new real estate agent,” All Might joked which caused Inko to laugh.

Together they spent the rest of the day moving into their new house from going on another trip to the apartment to unloading the boxes. Between all of it happening, Izuku started to question why All Might’s Lucario was snickering every time All Might’s face became red.

After it was all done, Inko prepared some lemonade for everyone while relaxing in the backyard. By now, all of the Pokémon were hanging out amongst the new property by either playing in the garden or inspecting the inside of the house that they were staying in now. 

Without anyone’s attention, a certain galarian Zigzagoon and Ekans with matching necklaces slid into the backyard behind the shed. Ekans peeked our to see everyone having fun, spotting the new addition playing with the other water types in the pond.

It was a new chapter starting the page of Izuku’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, the long awaited,: 404 and Duplica
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to that about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord:https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


	22. 404 and Duplica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me.
> 
> I know as well as everyone...
> 
> Izuku has too many Pokémon. 
> 
> I won’t kill one off like my roommate suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> I decided to just include the names of the Pokémon talked about it the chapter so I don’t overly confuse people.
> 
> Izuku:  
> Mimikyu: Kyu  
> Magikarp: Koi  
> Riolu: Anubis  
> Eevee: Sakura  
> Amaura: Adora  
> Houndor: Makaria  
> Charmander: Zarius  
> Litten: Lili  
> Shedinja: Dagoto  
> Beedrill: Mataha  
> Chikorita: Deku #2  
> Brionne: Violetta  
> Rotom: Raisuto  
> Mudkip-Swampy  
> Frogadier-
> 
> ****also, please refrain from any Pokémon suggestions for Izuku. He doesn’t need anymore. Pwease. I think almost everyone has their Pokémon already chosen. But I would love to hear thoughts on what other characters would be like with their Pokémon. I love getting comments about what people would think would best go with characters. I have Uraraka having ground type to help with her parents at first before growing to ave more fighting and psychic types in her team and such. Thank you all for reading this story!!****

It took them some time to get used to the new household. But it had so much more space than their old apartment had. And the old owners actually left behind some things in the shed that Izuku had discovered. One of the things that were left behind was a whole archery set up. There were targets, bows, and arrows that the original owner had left behind in good condition. It must have been an old hobby that the pay didn’t want to take with them.

His mother had actually gotten him a starter phone, so he can call or text her. It was a simple flip phone that could only make calls and send texts. Raisuto could help him where the flip phone couldn’t, they could tell him where he was and take pictures. 

And after they officially moved in, Izuku was ready to take on a different adventure. He met with All Might at Dagobah beach. He furrowed his brow at the appearance of a small garbage pile beginning to form near the edge of the deck. He noticed that All Might has been getting kind of busy this week after they had moved in, but hopefully, he is staying safe.

“My boy! I have great news!” All Might remarked with a bright smile, “Violetta’s old trainer has been dealt with accordingly from one of my friends, Tsukauchi. He works at the police station and he took care of the case. We won’t have to deal with that trainer ever again. Ah, I do hope I get to introduce you to him soon. He has been waiting to meet you since I tell him so much about your progress!”

“That’s great!” Izuku retorted before All Might went on to explain the next adventure that he thought that Izuku would like. It was supposed to be a relatively easy adventure that would allow him to explore an island just off the coast. It wasn’t that far from the beach, it was small and used mostly for beginning Pokémon trainers that wanted to find a quiet place to rest. 

The first step was to talk to an old man that worked at the fishing store near the end of the beach. He would talk to him about random things. All Might warned him that he might just show you how to capture a Pokémon at most. The old man was known to help out the beginning Pokémon trainers, so he might mistake Izuku for one of them. 

And then Izuku would travel to the island by either surfing, sailing or the old man will call upon Laura’s to give him a nice ride across the water. 

After Izuku had explored the island, he could report back to the Laura’s waiting for him at any time. It was a simple exploration, there wasn’t any prize waiting for him. It was a simple journey. Although All Might did tell him about a myth about the island. 

A myth of two Pokémon that weren’t supposed to be on the Pokédex. They were a Bird and Norma type Pokémon. 

“A bird type Pokémon? Doesn’t that mean flying type?”

“No, bird type. It has been said that the two Pokémon are known to be the ‘glitches’. Legend goes that they can cause hallucinations, change forms, go past any level that regular Pokémon could reach, and duplicate items. Their technical names are M’ and Missingno,” All Might explained. “But there has been no sighting of them at all since pre quirk era. It has been said that they either disappeared or are still in hiding somewhere. Myths say that they have been staying on that island. But there have been multiple trainers that visit the island and return without seeing them at all. They just return with a few berries and go about their day.”

Izuku nodded, looking towards the water to spot the island a bit farther out in the water. It wasn’t big at all, but it had many trees covered the green grass. “Well, I can’t wait to see for myself!”

“Alright! Now, let’s see about today’s training. I was thinking that we do a bit of water training since the waves are looking especially good today,” All Might said. Izuku nodded before bringing out Swampy, Koi, and Tsun.

And then Izuku trained with his water Pokémon while All Might worriedly wondered about the message that Tsukauchi sent him earlier that day. A message that said something about All for One possibly coming back for a fight.

If he did come, All Might would be ready to face him to get a victory for his master.

*

The next day, Izuku was packing up his bag to leave on his small exploration journey. He brought Zarius, Adora, Sakura, Anubis, Dagato, and Kyu with him on this exploration. Kyu rides on his shoulder like always while the rest of his friends were in their pokeballs. 

His mother kissed him goodbye on his cheek, double-checking to check that he had his starter phone with him as well. He waved goodbye to his many friends before walking all the way back to the beach to find the old man.

Eventually, he found the old man with the bucket hat with a few Magikarps swimming around in the waves.

“Hello?” Izuku greeted hesitantly.

The old man turned with a gentle expression, “Why hello there, young man. What brings you here today?”

“I want to explore the island over there,” Izuku retorted.

The old man’s bushy eyebrows shot up, “Oh really now? Well then, let me teach you the ropes of how to catch a Pokémon before you go there. There might be a few that might want to join your upcoming journey.”

Izuku nodded as he waited patiently for the man to show him how to catch a Pokémon. He used his own Pyukumuku as an example to catch one of the Magikarps swimming by. “It is as simple as that. But be careful on your journey. I’ll have my Lapras give you a ride there since you might not have a Pokémon yet that can help you surf that far away.” The old man explained before he whistled. 

At the sound of the whistle, Lapras rose from the water to perch themselves near the sand for Izuku to climb on. Izuku waved to the old man while Kyu continued to ride on his shoulders. Kyu’s ear flaps moved with the gentle breeze over the ocean waves. Eventually, Lapras surfed over to the island, resting on the edge of the beach to wait for Izuku to be done.

Izuku thanked the kind Pokémon before nodding to Kyu. It was time to explore.

Izuku texted his mom right when he got into the island first before letting out his Pokémon friends. Adora hummed when she looked at the beautiful surroundings along with Zarius. Dagato floated into the air next to Izuku’s head to keep a close eye on all of them like a tired babysitter. Sakura skipped beside Izuku as she took off behind bushes to find anything that caught her interest. Meanwhile, Anubis was peacefully walking with Izuku, looking at the bushes as he passed. Zarius eventually takes the lead, getting in front of Izuku to march ahead of everyone else.

Izuku hummed as he walked the sandy path with his friends next to him the whole time. The island was small, but it had many plants that grew all around. Izuku couldn’t see many Pokémon around other than a Caterpie that was napping on a branch that he passed. 

Then, Zarius stumbled upon an open area that wasn’t surrounded by a path of trees. He took off the area of everyone with Izuku following behind him as he ran around the place happily. Izuku smiled as Sakura leaped in to join him with Adora following their lead. Izuku laughed as his friends joined into an almost impromptu dance party in the area. Izuku stiffened up when he heard a rustle in the bushes near a rather large rock. 

Izuku tilted his head, moving towards the rock to find a giant hole carved into the side of it. It was covered by many large bushes so anyone Passing by would just mistake it for a boulder and go on. Izuku crept closer when all of a sudden Kyu cried out in surprise when something flashed before her eyes.

Izuku backed away to check on a Kyu, not noticing two Pokémon presences getting close to them. Dagato hovered by Izuku’s shoulder, getting into a protective mode. 

Izuku paused at the sight of the two Pokémon that All Might said we’re technically supposed to be myths. One seemed to be very tall from what he could tell, it was almost twice the size as the other. The two were like glitches in real life. The area around the two was blurred around them like they were the airbrushes of reality. 

They looked... unique.

One looks like if a Kangaskhan was blurred around the edges with different parts of a Clefairy or a Slowpoke from the pink spots that Izuku could see. The other took the form of the skeleton of an extinct Pokémon that Izuku learned from the Professor was called Aerodactyl. 

Raisuto chimes in, “Missingno and M’ bird/normal types. Missingno has five forms: ghost, skeletal Aerodactyl, skeletal Kabutops, and normal—,”

Raisuto got drowned out when the one that looked like skeletal Aerodactyl transformed into a different form that took on a more yellow shade. Izuku watched in shock as the Pokémon in front of him let out a long screech.

A long screech that lasted almost ten minutes from what he can gather. All of his friends were covering their ears from the loudness of the scream while Izuku gritted his teeth against it. It soon quieted down only to transform again. But this time, they took on the form of him. The Pokémon looked almost like him except for the overall fuzziness that the glitches seem to provide. He looked his duplicate up and down only for them to fade into the skeletal form of Kabutops.

Kyu dropped down from his shoulder to stand in front of him while Anubis looked on edge. They looked ready to defend at any second if the other moved towards him. Izuku looked down at them before glancing back up at the two Pokémon that were regarded as myths. He watched their body language take on a more defensive side than offensive. Professor Touya taught him to watch the body language for any sights of distress or danger, so he knew which Pokémon to not approach. They didn’t look dangerous at all, but they did look like they were seeing them as a threat or danger to themselves.

Izuku didn’t know what the next course of action to take would be. He knew that he had no reason to fight them, he basically showed up here out of nowhere so they had a reason to be on edge. Okay, Izuku thinks he knows what to do now.

“Um, hi. I’m Midoriya Izuku. I’m very sorry for basically showing up out of nowhere. I just wanted to have a fun little exploration of this island. I came with no intention of hurting you in any way. So I apologize for making it seem like I was here as a threat which is not the case. So um... yeah,” Izuku apologized in a ramble while the two Pokémon listened.

After he said that, the two seemed to calm down hesitantly like they wanted to believe he was telling the truth, but they didn’t know if he was tricking them. 

“I promise that I’m not here to cause you any trouble or hurt anyone in any way. I'm just here to explore with my friends,” Izuku replied, gesturing to his friends. 

Zarius was standing in front of Adora with his arms outstretched like he was acting as her shield. Sakura was tilting her head at them curiosity. Dagato was still floating in the air, staring at them impassively.

After a moment of waiting, their body language calmed down fully. They still watched him from a distance with the slightest bit of hesitancy still left in their eyes before Anubis tried to communicate with them. Izuku watched as Anubis talked to them for a bit, tilting his head at some of the responses he got back. 

Anubis turner to him to explain that they were actually worried if he was part of one of the organizations that are out to capture them. Apparently, a lot of teams made of bad guys wanted to steal them away. That’s why they moved onto this island. They get scared every time someone visits only to relax when they move on since the people were mostly visiting Pokémon trainers. 

Izuku explained himself and introduced his friends to them. Sakura took them the most interest in them since she could relate to living in fear of bad guy teams. She had to experience a lot of experiments before she was rescued. 

“They just didn’t want to live in fear anymore of being discovered.” Anubis translated for the other two Pokémon. M and Missingno looked up at Izuku once again. “They are tired of running and hiding, but they don’t want to be a puppet to some kind of underground deals.”

Sakura piped up from her spot while she looked at the two others. Anubis’ ears shot up at her offer while Izuku could guess from the look on Anubis’ face. Missingno let out a series of noises that sounded mixed together. Anubis look to them and responded back with a nod.

“Well, we have enough room at the house, don’t we? Can they come live with us?” Anubis asked while Sakura looked at Izuku with her play doll eyes. Izuku laughed it almost seemed like his on friends were adopting more friends. Which they were technically at this point. 

Izuku replied, “If they wished, they can come with us. I don’t think anyone will look for you two at my house. Our new house is pretty secured down with the help of my d...Uh.. my trainer. I promise I will try to do anything in my power to protect you. And I’m pretty sure everyone will have your back.”

Sakura nodded her agreement while Kyu gave a cheerful wag of her disguise’s head. Dagato floated down to rest in Izuku’s hair while Adora and Zarius gave their own agreement. 

Raisuto piped up, “Nobody has really come after us. Junior protects us and we protect him.”

M and Missingno looked at each other for a moment before huddling together to decide what they should do. Izuku gave them time to decide since it was their choice after all. 

And they decided to join them. Izuku offered them two heal balls that they gladly chose as their new homes. And then Lapras surfed them back once again while Izuku texted his mom about two new friends on the way back to the house.

*

Izuku let out M and Missingno with the others only when he got inside his house. Inko jumped at the sudden appearance of the two unique looking Pokémon only for them to greet her in happy voices. Inko smiled at them while Lycanroc gave them a once over with their own eyes. 

“Welcome to the family. Do they have a nickname I can call them?”

“Um, would you guys want a nickname? Or do you two prefer to be called something else?”

They both seemed to shrug at the idea, letting Anubis translate for them. Apparently, they have already given themselves a name to refer to each other by. M was named Duplica and Missingno was called 404. When Izuku asked where Duplica got her name from, the other chirped happily. 

Anubis tilted his head at their question before pulling out six items from Izuku’s bag for her to demonstrate something with. Anubis pulled out three different berries, a potion, a pokeballs before finally pulling out the rare candy that 2 had gifted Izuku before.

Duplica moved to take the rare candy before the candy became two...then four...then ten...and so on until the floor was covered in a huge pile of rare candies. It looked like there were over 200 candies all on the floor in front of him. 

“Woah,” Izuku commented. Zarius stared at the pile before digging into the candies to eat some of them. Zarius continued eating while Izuku mumbled about the unique talents that they seemed to possess. Maybe that’s why bad people want them?

Izuku glanced up to see Zarius getting enveloped into a familiar white light that Izuku has seen before. “Zarius! You’re evolving!”

Zarius looked down at himself before the light faded to show him in his new Charmeleon form. They celebrated with a huff of smoke through their nose as they smirked at their brand new form. 

Missingno took back their ghost form while a few of Izuku’s friends took a few candies for themselves to snack on. Izuku decided that maybe he should keep the rest in a safe place for now. 

Charmeleon danced around proudly while Makaria and Lili snacked in their own candies. Izuku laughed joyfully at the new development while Duplica seemed happy that they were able to cause such a good reaction from the rest. Many other friends joined in on the sudden welcome party while others ate a few more candies before Izuku and Inko put them away in a basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . 
> 
> Duplica and 404 become more friends than they are fighters in his team. They won't be in much action until they know that there is no danger coming after them. But they are very effective over Izuku and their new friends. They help scare off any unwanted people from their friends.
> 
> They will help duplicate items in the pantry to help Inko with groceries. They can basically replicate the none perishable items, so Inko just has to take care of the fresh foods until she decides to make a garden in future. (possibly)
> 
> I also edited their weight and height since in the pokedex....dang. M is almost as tall as Rayquaza apparently so I shortened them a bit for plot purposes. 
> 
> Next Chapter is where the plot kicks in with All for One and All Might fight happening. Oh yeah, that good plot. Also, countdown to canon storyline is like in the chapters. I might have to move Pokémon and chapter outlines around a bit. I will stray from canon a bit....

**Author's Note:**

> So any suggestion for Pokémon friends? It doesn’t have to be for Izuku.
> 
> Come and chat! Ask me stuff! Send stuff! Go to my discord server if you want to chat about this fic and other ones I wrote.  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/passingghostfriend  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/D8S2FDz


End file.
